A Second Chance
by Sakura2811
Summary: A 20 year old Wallachian Gypsy Anette finds herself thrown straight into The Crusades. She is given to the Wallachian prince Vlad Tepes to be married. She is terrified of him but learns to love him. Tragedy separates them and in 2007 he finds his bride.
1. Tepes

A SECOND CHANCE CH.1

"Tepes"

For years the Order of the dragon fought against the Ottoman Turks who were trying to spread Islam into the Christian areas. Wallachia was their closest Christian neighbor and their main target. The citizens of Wallachia suffered for many reasons. The main reason was their ruler Vlad Tepes Dracula. There were several executions per week. Mostly for odd or unnecessary reasons. But the worst was yet to come...

A young woman watched the corpses of innocents on the stakes in the field near the castle. All were dead. Though they had suffered a great deal of pain before they received their redemption.. Death. The woman held her shawl close to her thin body as the winter wind chilled her. Her semi wavy black hair blew in the wind along with her black skirt and red sash. "Anette!" a voice called out. She turned and aimed her aqua eyes at the kind woman that had led her to Wallachia. Sylvia smiled at her and said "Anette come to the fire and warm up!" Anette smiled and followed Sylvia back to the gypsy camp.

The gypsy camp was hidden deep within the woods so they couldn't be found by soldiers or worse... Prince Vlad. The gypsy band was gathered around the fire telling stories and laughing. They lived the simpler happier way of life that everyone overlooked. Anette was the only Romanian gypsy in the band and she was also one of the newest members of the band. She had joined them when they came to Romania a few months ago. She had nothing else to live for in her life and she had amazing talent so they invited her to join them. The thought of singing and dancing for people was a dream to her. She immediately agreed. And she was their main singer and dancer now.

"Anette!" one of her comrades called. "Dance!" he said. Anette smiled and got up off of the ground. Another of her comrades began to play the violin. It was a fast song with a beautiful and feisty violin melody. Anette danced to it around the fire. Her comrades clapped to the beat as she danced. She smiled as she danced. She was truly the happiest when she danced to the violin's song. The violin became faster and Anette danced faster along with it. Her comrades clapped faster to the beat. Then finally the song ended and Anette stopped dancing and curtsied. Her comrades clapped and cheered for her and the violinist. She smiled and kept curtsying. Then there was another set of clapping. It wasn't the gypsies... It was someone else...

They turned to see a sight they hoped they would never see...

It was Prince Vlad Tepes. Anette stared in fear at him. She had never seen him before but she knew it was him. He was mounted on a black horse wearing black military styled clothing, black riding boots, and his black hair was pulled back away from his face save a few stray strands that framed his pale pronounced face. His piercing blue eyes were staring right at Anette. Anette could feel her heart beat faster. She had to admit that he was tall, dark, and undeniably handsome. He dismounted and walked closer towards them. "What charming music you play...rousing, wild and... joyful. I hope however in this country...there is a price to pay for happiness." he said his eyes fixed on the frightened gypsies in front of him. "As you all are probably aware there is a law against gypsies in Wallachia.." he continued. "Punishable only by impalement." the prince finished. Anette stiffened in fear. She didn't want to be impaled! She was only 20! She was too young to die! "However... I will spare your lives if I am given something in return.." Prince Vlad said still walking closer. Anette held her breath. "Name your terms my lord." a gypsy said. "Your band will leave my kingdom." he said. Anette let out her breath in a slow silent sigh of relief. "Also.. I must be given something else as well.." he continued slowly advancing. "Name your price your highness." Sylvia said. "A little trinket...something that dances and is filled with the fire of life...something that I can adore and watch dance at my leisure..." he said still advancing but now it was clear.. He was walking towards Anette. Anette stiffened and stared at him in fear. It took everything she had to will herself not to shake in front of him. He was now standing in front of her. She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes down and she clenched her hands into tight fists to contol herself from shaking. The prince picked up her chin and stared into her beautiful aqua eyes as she stared back fearfully into his icy blue eyes. "You my dear...seem to fit into my criteria of what I want..." he said. She tried her hardest not to shake in fear or worse scream. The gypsies were shocked. Prince Vlad wanted to take a gypsy girl?! It took them completely off guard. "Do we have a deal?" Prince Vlad asked turning his gaze to the other gypsies near him. The gypsies glanced at Anette and saw the fear in her eyes. But her eyes also told them to accept. Anette knew she had to sacrifice herself for her people. The gypsies looked to the prince and sadly nodded. "Excellent." he said as he moved his hand from her chin to her wrist. He held her wrist tightly in his hand. Anette was certain that her wrist would break. "You have two days to leave my kingdom and if you are still here after those two days you all will be impaled." he said to the gypsies. The gypsies nodded in understanding. He led Anette to his horse and picked her up and set her side saddle onto it. He mounted behind her and held her to him tightly. Anette took one last look at her comrades before the horse went into a gallop and she was being taken away by the man she was taught her entire life to fear..

They arrived at Castle Dracula and Anette was terrified. She had no idea what he was going to do to her but she had a pretty good idea of what he would do. He pulled the reins and the horse stopped. Prince Vlad dismounted and helped Anette down. But instead of setting her down on her feet he carried her inside bridal style. She was terrified now. But instead he carried her up to two young women. The young women looked Anette and instantly figured out what happened. "Help her bathe. And when she is finished bring her to my chamber." he told them as he set her on her feet. The two women curtsied and took Anette by the hand and took her to be bathed.

Once Anette and the two servant girls were in the bathroom the servant girls began to talk. "You poor thing.. Are you afraid?" the blonde haired one asked. Anette nodded. "I cannot believe the prince would do this.." the brunette said sighing. While the two girls bathed her they kept assuring her that Prince Vlad wouldn't hurt her..

But they could've been wrong..

When Anette was finished bathing she was dressed in a black and red dress with a low neckline. The two girls took Anette into the prince's bed chamber. Anette was terrified and the two girls knew it. Truth betold they were scared for her too. "What is your name miss?" the brunette asked her brown eyes showing worry and compassion for the terrified young woman before her. "Anette." the young woman said softly. "That is a very pretty name.." the blonde said smiling but her eyes showed worry as well. "My name is Andrea and this is Elizabeth." the brunette said pointing to the blonde standing next to her. They curtsied to her. "If you ever need anything just ask us." Elizabeth said. "Thank you.." Anette said. Andrea and Elizabeth turned to leave. "Thank you for all that you have done.." Anette said curtsying to them. Andrea and Elizabeth were shocked. No one had ever shown them true respect before! They hugged Anette. "God protect you miss.." they said softly before they left her alone to wait for Prince Vlad.

Anette stood in front of the fireplace. The fire helped dry her hair and soon her long black hair was slightly wavy again. She stood there watching the fire dance and the embers crackle. Anette was so focused on the fire and her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open..

She continued to watch the fire as Prince Vlad quietly walked up behind her. She was called back to reality when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "My my... What a beautiful young woman... I will be very proud to have her on my arm..." the prince said as the gypsy tried to control her fear. She was extremely beautiful he had to admit. When he walked into his chamber and saw her standing in front of the fire he could see her figure perfectly. She was thin and had perfect hips. She had a naturally thin waist and beautiful curves. The dress she wore hugged those curves perfectly only adding to her beauty. He held her to his chest tightly as he stroked her cheek. "What is your name my dear?" he asked her. "Anette.." she said softly her eyes staring straight into the fire. "Such a beautiful name..." the prince said desperately wanting to see her face and front. He turned her in his arms and saw her pale face, soft lips, and beautiful aqua eyes. And then discreetly as she lowered her eyes to stare at the floor he stared at her cleavage. The dress' low neckline caused her cleavage to partly show and it was beautiful. He desired this young woman. She would become his wife! He moved his eyes to her face once more and admired her beauty. He longed to feel her soft lips against his, her fingers to delicately brush against his cheek, and to feel every curve she possessed.

Prince Vlad could tell that it was getting late and that Anette must be tired. He let go of her and walked over to the wardrobe. She watched him with curiosity. He opened up the wardrobe and took something out of it. She couldn't tell what it was but it was white. He closed the wardrobe door and walked back to her. Then Anette could see what Prince Vlad was holding. It was a nightgown. He gently took her hand and led her to a dressing screen. He handed the nightgown to her and walked away. Anette went behind the screen and changed out of the black and red dress into the white nightgown. The nightgown went down to her feet and had sleeves. Thankfully it showed nothing of her cleavage. She draped the dress over the changing screen and stepped out from behind it. He had taken off his boots and jacket. He was only wearing his shirt and pants now. And to her surprise he had unbuttoned his shirt so she could see his chest. Anette lowered her gaze out of respect. He motioned for her to come to him. "Come my dear." he said and she obeyed. She walked to him and he picked up her chin. "You may look me in the eyes my dear.." he said soothingly as he stared into her eyes. Unlike before his eyes were soft and caring. Anette felt calmer as she stared into his eyes. "Do not fear me my dear.." he said softly as he moved his hand from her chin to her hair. He gently ran his fingers through her wavy raven hair. "Why am I here?" she asked softly. "To be my wife. That is why I brought you here." he said softly as he smoothed her soft hair gently. Anette's heart beat faster at the reason of why she was there. She had to admit that the prince was extremely handsome but she was taught to fear him! She couldn't love him!

"You must rest my dear.." Prince Vlad said softly to Anette. She nodded in response. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He set her gently on her feet and she pulled back the black sheets and got in. He walked to the other side and pulled back the sheets as well. He got in beside her and pulled the covers over them. He held her to him protectively. He kissed her cheek gently. "Goodnight my dear.." he whispered to her. She didn't answer him. She was too afraid. He fell asleep soon after and Anette finally fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	2. Fear

A SECOND CHANCE CH.2

"Fear"

As Anette slept she could feel something touching her. It ran down her arm to her waist. It smoothed her side and stomach. It was soft, gentle.. As if she was a frightened animal that would flee the sweet touch caressed her softly and slowly. It calmed her, relaxed her. Her body relaxed from its tense position and she was pulled to something. It was solid, hard, and warm. Anette tensed once more and the grip around her torso grew tighter. She remembered everything from the night before. The deal, where she was, and who was holding her. She was to become Prince Vlad's wife, she was at his castle, and he was holding her in his arms. The prince held her closer and tighter. His hand was getting more and more acquainted with her body. Anette jumped when she felt his hand hike up her nightgown and rub her thigh. He chuckled at her reaction. "Good morning my dear.." Prince Vlad said. "Good morning.." Anette said softly. "Did you sleep well?" he asked his hand still placed on her thigh. "Yes.." she answered softly wishing that he would move his hand. "Wonderful.." he said his hand still placed on her thigh. "You must be hungry my dear. We will eat soon.." he said moving his hand from her thigh to her cheek. He stroked her cheek gently as he stared down at her. He leaned down and nuzzled her hair. He breathed in her sweet scent. Her scent was delicious, mouth watering, fragrant yet suttle, and above all arousing. Anette could tell that he was breathing in her scent and it scared her. She was afraid that instead of making her his wife he would marry a princess and she would become his mistress. A slave to his pleasures whenever he desired. But she had another fear. She feared that she would be forced to marry him and she would be a slave to his pleasures. A slave that would warm his bed at night, a slave that he could have sex with whenever he desired, a slave that was bound to him by holy matrimony. She feared that she would be seen by others as his wife but to his eyes she was his concubine. Prince Vlad let go of Anette and helped her out of bed. He gave her a dress to wear and she walked behind the dressing screen.

She slipped the nightgown off and put the dress on. It was the dress she had worn the night before. She couldn't reach the corset strings. She regretted what she had to do. Anette walked out from behind the screen and saw that the prince was fully dressed. "Do you need help with the corset Anette?" he asked. Anette nodded. He motioned for her to come and she obeyed. He turned her around and began to lace up the corset. He didn't tie it tightly as she expected he would but tight enough to keep it on yet loose enough for her to breathe normally. Prince Vlad tied the corset strings so it would stay. "Is it too tight my dear?" he asked. "No. It's perfect." Anette answered. He smiled and stared at the curves the corset made. The prince finally admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She was more beautiful than any princess. She would be his beautiful princess. His very own beautiful gypsy princess, his goddess. As Prince Vlad admired her beauty Anette stood hoping that he would stop whatever he was doing. He placed his hands on her curves which to Anette were her sides and he ran his hands down her flawless hourglass figure. She stiffened at the feeling. This had to be some sin!! she thought desperately. The prince continued to smooth his hands on his soon to be bride's flawless curves. He desired her even more than he did the night before. She would be the most prized of all his posessions. He nuzzled her hair once more. He breathed in her delicious scent and he had to wonder.. How wonderful would she taste? He looked at her soft lips. He longed to kiss her, he longed to taste her. But he held himself back. He would wait until she was more accustomed to him. Then he would kiss her.

Prince Vlad knew that Anette might be troublesome because of her gypsy spirit but that was just the sacrifice he had to make. Once she grew to love him all of the trouble would definitely be worth it. He let go of her and she let out a silent sigh of relief. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Anette.. You will be my beautiful wife. You will be the beautiful princess of Walachia." he said still holding her hand staring directly into her fear filled aqua eyes. She didn't dare try to squirm out of his grip. She would definitely be punished if she did. "Come my dear. You must eat." he said taking her arm and hooking it around his. Oh no.. she thought. He was going to escort her to breakfast! People would see them together! she thought frantically. She would definitely be recognized as the future princess! Prince Vlad led her out of his bed chamber and down hallways. The servants that walked by would glance quickly so the prince wouldn't notice. They knew that she was their future princess instantly. They hoped that she would soften their prince's heart.

As she was forced to walk with the prince Anette admired the tapestries on the walls. They were so beautiful and each one told a different story. She hoped to get a better look at them later. They finally reached the dining hall and food was laid out on the table for them. Prince Vlad led her to the table and seated her in the chair next to the head of the table where he would sit. They ate in silence. Anette barely ate and Prince Vlad noticed that. He thought that she had a small apetite. When he had finished eating he took her on a tour of the castle. He showed her the many rooms and areas of the castle. He showed her everything except outside. He was certain that she would try and escape. He was determined not to lose her. He would not let his bride to be escape. She would be married to him whether she wanted to be or not.

Prince Vlad took her into a room. It was filled with men debating amongst themselves. Anette knew who they were. They were the Boyars. She had often heard them described as annoying and bothersome by the townsfolk. But that was an understatement. The Boyars noticed their prince's presence and stopped their arguing. They bowed to him and noticed the woman that he was holding close to him. She was either his new mistress or his bride. They hoped that she was his bride. He needed a wife for many reasons but they hoped that having her around him would keep him from being as cruel as he was. They could see the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of the prince. They felt pity and sympathy for her. "Make sure she does not escape." Prince Vlad said as he let go of her. The Boyars nodded and bowed to him. The prince left the room and closed the door behind him. Anette was terrified. She didn't want to be married! She turned her attention to the Boyars and she saw they were staring at her. It wasn't the normal stare she received from men which was filled with lust and arousal but.. their eyes showed pity and sympathy for her. They knew she was afraid and they knew she didn't want to be married. They all wished in their hearts that they could help her but they couldn't. They looked away from her and continued with their debate.

Anette decided that she had the perfect opprotunity to escape. The Boyars weren't paying attention and Prince Vlad was somewhere else. She could slip out of the room, sneak out of the castle, and run to the nearest church. It was dangerous but clever. Quietly she opened the door and slipped out while the Boyars argued. She hurried down the halls quickly and quietly as she could. Her flat shoes were causing her to make noise which worried her. She remembered when she was taken downstairs with the prince and realized that she was near the main staircase. She ran down the hallway almost to the staircase with hope and determination in her heart.

Before Anette even reached the end of the hallway she was roughly grabbed around her waist and pulled into something. The impact against her captor knocked the wind out of her. Her captor wrapped an arm tightly around her torso to prevent her from struggling as she gasped for breath. "Is my little gypsy rose trying to escape?" Prince Vlad hissed in her ear. She gasped in fear when she heard his voice. "Such a clever girl.." he said amused. She struggled in his arms. "Feisty too.." he said huskily. She instantly stopped struggling and whimpered from hearing his husky tone. It frightened her. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. She was terrified now. Anette was afraid that Prince Vlad would carry her to his bed chamber and rape her. But instead he carried her back to the room with the Boyars. He opened the door and walked in with his bride to be in his arms. The Boyars looked up and realized what they were in for. They failed to follow their orders. They would most likely be killed. Prince Vlad could see the fear in their eyes. He enjoyed seeing the fear in his victims' eyes before they were executed. But with Anette around he couldn't immediately kill them. He didn't want her to see the gruesome sight. It would terrify her and make it harder for her to come to love him. The Boyars had narrowly escaped punishment.

The Boyars took their seats and Prince Vlad walked to the head of the table and sat down in his chair setting Anette on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and made her recline against his chest. Anette turned in his lap and picked up her legs placing them in his lap. She snuggled up against his chest. Prince Vlad started to stroke her hair to show that he was pleased with her. She let him stroke her hair gently. The Prince listened to the Boyars explain the situation with the Turkish army outnumbering their army three to one. As he listened he reveled in the feeling of his bride's warm body against his. He could hear her soft steady breathing and he could feel her beautiful aqua eyes look up at him briefly before lowering her gaze. When she darted her eyes up to gaze at him she admired how handsome he was. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen but he was also the most fearsome man she had ever heard of. And she was his bride. Just the thought of it made her shudder. The prince felt her shudder and he held her closer and rubbed his hand on her arm to help warm her. It did make her warmer but it didn't help her fears.

Anette could feel her eyes growing weary. She tucked her head underneath the prince's chin and fell asleep. Prince Vlad continued to stroke her hair and he was very pleased with her. She did not show resistance to him while she was forced to serve as his pet during the meeting. His little pet to touch whenever and however he wanted. He pet his bride as the Boyars continued rambling on. When the meeting was finally over Prince Vlad carried Anette back to his bed chamber. She was still asleep and he didn't want to lay her down on the bed. He wanted to hold his precious bride longer. She was so peaceful and beautiful as she slept in his arms. He sat in a chair and set her on his lap. He held her close and stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Out in the fields

A SECOND CHANCE CH.3

"Out in the Fields"

Anette woke the next morning in the dress she was wearing the day before. She was tucked in the bed and Prince Vlad was nowhere to be seen. She slipped out of bed and changed into a black dress with black lace and a red corset. She put her flat shoes on and brushed her hair. She stood in front of the mirror brushing her long wavy raven hair. As she brushed her hair the door opened. Anette discreetly looked at the reflection in the mirror to see that Prince Vlad was closing the door behind him and coming towards her. She pretended to not have looked and continued brushing her hair. The prince wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Good morning my dear.." he said kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning.." she said softly placing the brush back where she found it. "I have something to give you my dear..." he said softly holding her to his chest by her waist. Anette looked at the reflection in the mirror and she saw Prince Vlad holding a silver cross necklace in his hand. He gently moved her hair out of the way and fastened it around her neck. She gazed down at the cross and held the pendant in her palm. The cross was beautifully made and it had a dragon wrapping around the cross. She couldn't help but admire the necklace. She had never received a gift like this before! The prince smiled at her reaction and smoothed her hair. "So if you ever escape everyone will know that you belong to me.." he said holding her posessively. She then realized what the dragon was for. It was to symbolize 'Dracula', 'Son of the Dragon'. It was virtually a collar. If she escaped she would easily be identified as Prince Vlad's bride and brought back to him. She was even more like a pet with a collar on. All she needed now was a rope tied around her neck. Then she would truly be the prince's pet.

Prince Vlad looked at his bride's reflection. She was so beautiful wearing the cross he gave her. It truly suited her. He looked at the reflection of him and his bride in the mirror. It only seemed natural that she stood by his side as his princess. He remembered the first time he saw her. When he saw her dance. She was so graceful, agile, and alive as she danced. Her graceful and agile movments reminded him of a cat. She was a beautiful black cat with tantalizing aqua eyes. But now that she was in his possesion she was more like a kitten than a cat. But she was still his beautiful little kitten. A little kitten that would learn to curl up in his lap, purr, and meow for attention. Prince Vlad remembered why he had given her the cross. He gave it to her in case she escaped while she was at the battle camp with him. A battle would be coming it was inevitable and he had to lead his troops against the Turks. And his bride would come with him. She would be waiting for him when he returned from battle. At least he hoped she would.

"Come my dear.. We must leave." Prince Vlad said taking her hand and leading her down the hallways. "Where are you taking me?" Anette asked. "You will see." he said as he led her outside. Anette realized where he was taking her. There were soldiers all around and they were getting ready to leave for battle. She saw Andrea and Elizabeth amongst the troops. Why they were there she had no idea. She jumped when the prince picked her up bridal style. He set her on his horse and mounted behind her. She wanted more than anything to jump off and run but she couldn't. He would track her down and punish her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he held the reins in one hand. Clearly he was not going to let her go. He spurred the horse into a trot and rode to the front of the army. The troops noticed the beautiful young woman their prince held possessively to him. They knew she was his bride. But they didn't show any knowledge of it. Prince Vlad said his commands to the troops and they listened attentively. Surprisingly Andrea and Elizabeth were listening as well. They probably didn't understand anything of what he said but they nodded as they listened. He was rallying his troops. He was giving them confidence. "TO BATTLE!!" he yelled triumphantly and his troops including Andrea and Elizabeth yelled back in response. Anette jumped at the yelling. She definitely was not expecting it. Prince Vlad held her tighter as he led his troops in a march to the war camp. She shivered as she realized that she was going straight into The Crusades.. Straight into the battlefield... Straight into hell.

Andrea and Elizabeth were serving lookout. They walked ahead of the army and prince to keep an eye out for the Turkish armies. Andrea would signal them to stop ever so often and she would climb into the bush or up the tree she thought a spy might be hiding in. "Tricky bastards.." she would say every time it was a false alarm. The two young women scanned the woods carefully but pretended to be on a walk talking to trick the Turks. "I'll cover the back you take the front." Andrea said to Elizabeth. "Alright." Elizabeth said as Andrea ran past the soldiers to keep watch in the back. Elizabeth payed more attention to her job and Andrea was keeping a very good eye out at the back.

Anette felt fear growing in her heart as she realized how much of a dangerous position she was in. She was a Christian woman, she was considered beautiful by several men, and she was riding on the same horse as Prince Vlad. She would be a very prime target to the Turkish army. With her they could kill two birds with one stone. The first bird, making their enemy's existence miserable. The second bird, a lucky commander would receive a beautiful bride. Clearly the prince was thinking the same thing that she was. He held her tighter and more possessively to him as they rode. She lowered her eyes and stared at the cross he gave her that morning. She felt dread in her heart as she gazed down at it. She couldn't deny her fate any longer. She was going to be married to him, she was a prime target for the Turkish army, and she was going straight into battle against her will.

Andrea scanned the area around herself searching for any signs of the Turks. She heard a twig snap and her senses heightened. She carefully scanned her eyes through the trees and brush. Then she found what she was looking for. She saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her. She knew that she had to alert the prince. As she walked past the soldiers near her she whispered to be on their guard. They nodded and were prepared for an ambush. Andrea walked up next to the prince and whispered what she saw. He nodded in response and thanked her for the warning. She nodded her head and took her place next to Elizabeth. Anette heard what she said and felt her pulse increase slightly in fear. Prince Vlad held her closer and tighter to him. Andrea whispered her idea to the prince in a barely audible whisper so the spies would have trouble understanding and he nodded in approval. Andrea got ready to launch her plan when the Turks tried to ambush them.

Then what the army was waiting for... 20 Turkish footmen came rushing out from the brush and blocked the army's path. They could retreat but they didn't want to. They had to continue to the battle camp. Then a sight that slightly frightened Anette. Out from the trees on a black horse rode a man with long black hair and Turkish clothing. He was European instead of Turkish. "So you tricky bastards decided to show up eh?" Andrea yelled to them. There was no response. "Oi! Are you even alive?" she continued yelling. Still no response. "I hope you realize that your commander is a sick, lusting son of a bitch!!" she yelled. Then she got a response. The archers aimed their bows at her. She smiled pleased. "May the Turks lose The Crusade! May they rot in hell! And may Christianity stay strong!!" she yelled. The commander glared straight at Andrea. "Did I hit a nerve bastard?" she asked smiling innocently. He continued glaring at her and drew his sword. "Oi! There are women on the field! You cannot fight!!" Elizabeth yelled. "I do realize that there are women on the field..." the commander said. "Very pretty women.." he said giving them a lusty stare. Elizabeth backed away slightly but Andrea stood her ground. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Anette sat side saddle on Prince Vlad's horse as he held her to him tightly and as she watched Andrea test the commander's patience. Then the commander trained his gaze on Prince Vlad. "So Vlad... My hated older brother is fighting against his own.." he said riding closer to the prince. Prince Vlad tightened the grip he had around Anette's waist. "The Ottoman Turks are not my kin. They are my enemy. And you are one of them Radu.." he said coldly his eyes showing the hatred he had for his younger brother. Radu chuckled in amusement. "You still deny it after all these years.." he said amused.

Then Radu moved his eyes to Anette. He was amazed by her beauty. Radu sheathed his sword not wanting to harm her. Prince Vlad noticed that his brother was staring at his bride. He grew more angry as he saw the lust glimmering in his eyes. Anette saw the lust and shivered. She wanted to curl up into a ball but she couldn't. Instead she clinged to Prince Vlad and buried her face in his chest. The prince was shocked but he hid it perfectly and he wrapped his arms around her. He smoothed her hair as he glared at his brother. Radu laughed evilly at the young woman's reaction. "Did you finally find a bride brother?" he asked still staring at the woman in his brother's arms. "Yes Radu she is my bride." the prince said holding her closer. Radu chuckled. "Such a pity... If she was just another mistress I would have taken her as my bride.." he said lust still in his eyes. "She is such a rare beauty..." the commander said staring at her curves. Andrea then pulled a very brave stunt. She threw a rock at Radu and it hit his shoulder. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!!!" she yelled. Radu turned his gaze to Andrea. "It would be wise for you to hold your tongue." he said menacingly to her. "THE HELL I WILL NOT!!!!" she yelled back. "Such a troublesome little girl... If you were a servant on our side I would have to break you in.." he said staring at her chest. "MY EYES ARE NOT ON MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled once more. "I know my dear..." he said still staring. Elizabeth discreetly handed Anette a rock as Prince Vlad watched Andrea yelling at Radu. Anette knew what the rock was for. And she had the urge to throw it as hard as she could at Radu.

The prince noticed the rock in her hand. He took it out of her hand and dropped it on the ground. "Do not attempt to stop this argument my dear.." he hissed commandingly in her ear. She shivered slightly and whimpered in fear. Andrea continued trying to outwit Radu but with not much success. Elizabeth eventually had to join in but still they couldn't outwit him. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!" Andrea yelled at him. Anette had enough. She hated this man and wanted to insult him. Anette opened her mouth to yell at him but Prince Vlad quickly covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. She squealed and he held her closer. Radu noticed what his brother did to his bride. "She is not controlled entirely I see..." he said jeeringly. Anette squealed and struggled slightly to give Prince Vlad a slight hint about moving his hand from her mouth. But he ignored her and made his grip around her torso more possessive. "I will tame her Radu. But the methods I will use are none of your concern." he said his eyes showing the hatred he harbored for his brother. Radu chuckled amused. "Very well. Your troublesome servant girls and your bride have saved you from attack. But they cannot help you on the battlefield..." Radu said smirking. A soldier had to hold Andrea back from launching herself at Radu.

The Turkish soldiers began to march off in a different way as Radu followed them on his horse. He pulled the reins and turned to taunt his brother once more. "Be careful of dying in battle Vlad.. When I kill you your beautiful bride will warm my bed!" he said staring directly at Anette. His lust filled blue eyes bore straight into her fear filled aqua eyes. He rode after his troops. The soldier yet again had to hold Andrea back from running after Radu. Anette shook in fear from Radu's words and how his lust filled eyes stared at her. As the prince continued leading his troops in a march she couldn't shake his brother's lusting gaze from her mind. She remembered what Prince Vlad said about taming her. She imagined herself being beaten or raped until she was a obedient bride. Until she let him breed with her whenever he desired.

As he continued leading his troops in a march to the battle camp Prince Vlad contemplated the many methods he could use to tame his little bride. Any one of them would instantly make her obedient. They would give him her body but they wouldn't give him what he truly desired.. Her heart. All of the methods were terribly cruel and they could end up killing her. He rejected the idea of beating her, torturing her, manipulating her, threatening her, and the one that sent his heart pounding in his chest at the thought. Raping her. He couldn't help but imagine her sobbing and crying as he raped her. He pushed the image from his mind. He wanted to be inside of her but not in that cruel way. She would never love him if he hurt her that much. He knew that she loved music. He remembered how beautifully she danced to just the violin. He took a guess that she loved the violin. He kept the assumption in his mind as he thought of other ways to make her fall in love with him. The prince could see the camp site and he spurred his horse into a gallop. Anette loved the feeling of the wind hitting her face and whipping through her wavy raven hair. She smiled as the horse galloped across the field. For the first time in days she felt truly free. Prince Vlad saw his bride's smile. It was truly beautiful and uplifting. He felt his spirit rise with hope as he watched her smile. He knew what she enjoyed that they could enjoy together. He could take her for rides. He knew how he could win her heart. It would take time but it was the kindest way he could think of and he would enjoy every second of having her heart in his possession.

Anette kept smiling as the horse galloped unaware of what Prince Vlad was plotting. She felt free again. She couldn't even feel the prince's arm around her waist as he controlled the horse. When they reached the camp the prince pulled on the reins and the horse slowed into a walk. Anette felt truly happy and refreshed from the ride. Her smile was gone but Prince Vlad could tell that she was still happy from the ride. Her heart was beating in excitement from the wind hitting her face and blowing in her hair but now that it was over her pulse was slowing. As her pulse slowed she once more could feel his arm around her waist. The prince pulled her closer to his chest and tightened his arm around her waist. He rode through the camp proudly with his bride side saddle in front of him. The soldiers couldn't help but look at his bride. They were amazed. She was too beautiful to be mortal. She had to be an angel sent to them by God. A angel that would save Wallachia! They held onto that hope and they prayed that the angel would soften their prince's heart as the others had before them. Anette could feel the soldiers' eyes on her. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands that were gripping the saddle. She felt the prince's eyes on her as well. He was watching her intently. When Prince Vlad reached his tent he pulled the reins and his horse stopped walking and stood still obediently. The prince dismounted and took Anette's hand. She placed her heel in the stirrup to have support when she stepped down but to her surprise the prince scooped her up in his arms bridal style before she could get down. A soldier came and led his horse away as he carried her inside the tent.

Anette's heart pounded in her chest from fear. She was certain that Prince Vlad would rape her. When he placed her on the cot she panicked and ran straight for outside. The prince grabbed her by her waist and she struggled. He held her close to his chest as she struggled. She was struggling harder than he had ever seen a woman fight. She was kicking and squirming in his grip. She fought like a teriffied cat. He picked her up bridal style her legs kicking desperately as she fought. Out of desperation she bucked wildly. Prince Vlad couldn't help but stare at Anette's perfect hips as they bucked. He felt his body growing hotter and his pulse quickening. He couldn't wait to watch her beautiful hips buck as he ravished her. She was strong. Her legs threw hard kicks into the air and they swung back hitting his arm to kick once more at the air. He marveled at how her legs caused him to feel twinges of pain in his arm. Her squirming, kicking, and bucking was causing him to have difficulty of holding her. Prince Vlad almost dropped her as he carried her out of the tent and up to the commanders of his army.

The commanders stopped talking and stared at the prince carrying a struggling woman in his arms. He approached them and asked them about the battle plans. They answered him and the woman bucked. They watched the woman with pity showing in their eyes as she bucked desperately. "Feisty is she not?" the prince said with a smirk as she kept bucking wildly. "Is she a new mistress your highness?" a commander asked. "No. She is my bride." he said as she bucked wildly like a untamed horse. He was having trouble controlling her. The commanders knew the prince would have to break the horse before she could be ridden. They bowed to the prince as he turned and walked back to his tent his bucking bride in his arms.

Anette kept bucking and kicking desperately. Prince Vlad laid her on the cot and she fell limp her chest heaving with air to fill her exhausted body. She stared at him in fear as she lay on the cot panting and exhausted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Closer

A SECOND CHANCE CH.4

"Closer"

Prince Vlad saw the fear in his bride's beautiful eyes as he advanced towards the cot she was laying on. Anette still weak, sat up and backed away from him as he advanced. She was convinced that he was going to rape her. He sat on the cot near her. Her beautiful face showed her fear. The prince felt guilt as he stared at his terrified bride. To show that he wasn't going to hurt her he moved his hand slowly to her face as if she would run if he wasn't slow and gentle. He stroked her cheek slowly and gently. Anette didn't back away. She let him slowly and gently stroke her cheek. Prince Vlad stroked his beloved bride's cheek gently. Anette was perfectly calm. She let the prince stroke her cheek and let him pick her up and place her in his lap. He held her close to him as he stroked her cheek. She rested her head against his chest as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Anette's pulse slowed to a normal, calm rate and her breathing was much more relaxed and calm. He smiled down at her lovingly as he slowly and gently stroked her cheek. He moved his hand slowly to her hair and smoothed her wavy raven hair. She relaxed even more. The prince smiled as his bride snuggled up closer to his chest as he smoothed her hair. He held her close to his chest as he smoothed her hair. Anette was perfectly calm and relaxed. How softly and lovingly Prince Vlad smoothed her hair was lulling her to sleep. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. The prince smiled at his sleeping bride. She was acting like a little kitten again, a little kitten that was curled up in his lap asleep. He continued petting his kitten as she slept on his lap. Prince Vlad took his boots off without moving Anette from his lap. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He took his hair out of its ponytail and took his bride's shoes off. She didn't wake as he undid the corset she wore. He pulled the covers back and laid his bride underneath them. He got in beside her and pulled the covers over them. To his surprise Anette snuggled up against him. He felt her shiver from the cold and realized that she snuggled up against him because he was warm. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close and then he fell asleep.

Anette awoke the next morning in Prince Vlad's arms. She noticed that his hair was down. She couldn't resist running her fingers through the soft, straight, raven black strands. The prince felt her fingers daintily run through his hair. He enjoyed the feeling and he understood how she felt when he ran his fingers through her hair. She was still running her fingers through his hair when he opened his eyes. Anette quickly stopped and moved her hand under the covers afraid that she would be punished. But instead Prince Vlad smiled and stroked her cheek. "Good morning my dear.." he said kindly. "Good morning.." Anette answered softly. "Would you like to bathe my dear?" he asked stroking her hair. Anette nodded in response. She wanted to bathe in a river again like she did when she was a gypsy. She was excited. "Very well." he said kissing her cheek as he got out of bed and dressed. She got out of bed and picked out a dress that she would change into after she bathed. Andrea and Elizabeth were waiting for Anette when she came out of the tent. "Follow us milady." Elizabeth said as she and Andrea curtsied to her. They led her into the forest and they found a river.

Andrea joked about what the prince ordered her to do if a man saw Anette bathing. Elizabeth laughed. " 'Knock them down and hold a knife to their throat.' " she quoted laughing. Anette was behind a bush changing out of her dress. She slipped into the river water quietly and relaxed as the cool water hit her skin. She smiled and expected to see Sylvia bathing next to her laughing as they talked. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she remembered her friend. Sylvia was like a sister to her. She wiped away her tears and leaned her head back into the cool water to wash her hair. As she bathed Andrea and Elizabeth talked with her. "Just out of curiosity but have you heard of what happened to the prince's last mistress?" Elizabeth asked. "No I have not." Anette answered as she washed the fragrant soap out of her raven hair. "She pretended that he got her pregnant and when he found out that she wasn't he cut her open and she bled to death in front of him." Andrea answered as if the morbid conversation was normal as like talking about the weather. Anette froze. If he did that to his **mistress** then there was no telling what he would do to her as his **bride**. She knew that she couldn't refuse him. If he wanted her in his bed she would be in his bed. That was how it worked. If she wanted to live then she would have to have sex with him whenever he called for her. How she thought and what she knew of him and his personality she thought he would treat her as if she was a mistress even though she was his bride. Maybe it wouldn't be like that or maybe it would. Only time would tell. "Are you okay Anette?" Andrea asked slightly worried from the lack of answer. "You IDIOT. YOU SCARED HER HALF TO DEATH!!" Elizabeth yelled at her. "What? You clearly left it open to say it! And plus you asked her if she heard what happened!!" Andrea countered. Elizabeth slapped herself in the forehead with her palm. "Dammit." she said clearly aware that she lost the argument. Andrea beamed with victory. Anette opened a bottle of sweet smelling bathing oil. She smelt it and immediately placed the scent. It was rose. She adored the smell and she poured a small amount into her palm and rubbed it all over her body. The fragrance fanned from her and it filled her nostrils. She was completely relaxed. She washed the oil off and the fragrance stuck to her skin. She climbed out of the water and dried herself off behind the bush. She changed into the dress she brought with her. "Could one of you tie the corset please?" Anette asked. Andrea got up and went behind the bush tying it up loosely yet to where it hugged her body perfectly. Like Prince Vlad did.

Andrea, Elizabeth, and Anette walked back to the camp. Anette carrying her previous dress, Elizabeth carrying the oils, and Andrea with the towel and the knife she was going to use if a man saw Anette. A soldier walked up to Andrea and started talking to her. "No. This is what you do to anger a Turk. 'Why do you wear that stupid hat all the time?' That will get them mad very fast. My mother said that to them and she got tracked down and killed ten years later. We laughed yet we cried. My family has a twisted sense of humor." she said. "Clearly.." Elizabeth and the soldier said. Anette just listened and kept walking. "Is she Prince Vlad's bride?" the soldier asked. "Yes." Elizabeth and Andrea answered. "I heard him talking about her. He was right. She is very beautiful." he said matter of factly. "Be careful of talking about her around him. You might end up on a stake." Elizabeth said warningly. "I will keep that in mind. Oh I have not introduced myself." he said. "My name is Nikolay. I am a calvary soldier in Prince Vlad's army." he said. "My name is Anette. I.. well I was a gypsy." Anette answered. "I guess the prince decided not to use you in the armas." Nikolay said jokingly. "I guess not." she answered as she walked. "In case you have not realized but Nikolay and I are virtually siblings." Andrea said. "I have known him even since I was put into employment by Prince Dracul." she said. "You must have been working in the castle for most of your life then.." Anette said remembering when the great Vlad Dracul died. "I was about six or seven years old.. I actually remember seeing Prince Mercia." Andrea said recalling her early life. "I saw Prince Mercia once before.." Anette said recalling her childhood. "He was so kind to us.." she recalled smiling. Her companions nodded. Anette sighed. "If only his younger brothers were more like him.." she said. "Prince Vlad is not as horrible as you think Anette." Nikolay said. "He does have some cruel traits but he is a kind person once you get to know him. Just give him a chance." he said. "I suppose you are right.." she answered recalling her last few days of being with the prince. Nikolay was right. She had only seen his cruel side because she wasn't giving him a chance. She decided to try and get close to him. Maybe she would end up loving him in return.

Prince Vlad was in his tent coming up with war strategies. His army had to be victorious or there was the risk that Christianity would fall. He couldn't stand the thought of Christianity being replaced with Islam. He continued working as Anette came into the tent after giving her previous dress to Elizabeth to be washed. Anette watched Prince Vlad working. He was truly dedicated to protecting Christianity and his people from the Turks. And she admired that in him. Anette caught herself. There is one good trait about him she thought. The prince noticed his bride standing in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her. He patted his knee. "Come my dear.." he said. Anette walked over and sat on his strong thigh. Prince Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "Did you enjoy your bath my dear?" he asked getting back to his work. "Yes." she answered looking at his work. "How do you feel about being a battle camp?" he asked working. "Worried... nervous... scared." she answered watching him work. "You do not have to worry my dear.. I will protect you from all harm." he said truly meaning every single word he said. She didn't answer him. The prince looked at his beautiful bride sitting on his thigh. She truly belonged there. He was convinced that her purpose was to stand by his side as his wife and princess. He knew that the Church would be angered at him marrying non-royalty. They would be even angrier when they found out that his bride was a gypsy. Prince Vlad decided to help Anette warm up to him. He would be kind and gentle to her. He decided to ask her a few questions about herself to help her feel more comfortable around him.

"Where are you from Anette?" he asked still working. "Wallachia." she answered. The Church would be happy to hear that. "What branch of Christianity do you practice?" he asked working still. "Easter Orthodox.." she answered somewhat hesitant. She was puzzled over why the prince was asking her questions about herself. She became a little worried. She got the idea in her head that if she didn't answer a question to his liking that he would kill her. Her worry clearly showed in her voice as she answered his questions. The prince heard her worry. "Do not be worried my dear.. I just want to know more about you." he said soothingly. Anette calmed slightly. "Just one last question my dear.." he said. She nodded. "What are your feelings about sitting on my knee?" he asked. Anette didn't answer for a little bit. She was worried about what he would do if her answer displeased him. "I feel like I am a pet.." she answered softly. Prince Vlad stopped working and put his pen down. He looked up at her and saw what she meant. She did look like a pet sitting on his lap as he worked holding her possessively to him and petting her hair and body ocassionally. "I see.." he answered picking up his pen and beginning to work once more. She meerely nodded shyly. She was so timid and shy around him. He hoped that she would change.

Anette was still sitting on Prince Vlad's knee as he worked. His leg was falling asleep but he didn't mind. He wanted to hold his prescious prized bride for as long as he could. The prince gave into a desire he had for so long. He set his work down and she noticed. Prince Vlad wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her to his chest. He turned her sideways in his lap and held her tightly to his chest. He rested his chin on her head and held her close and tight. Her sweet smelling body was warm against his skin and body. He rested his forehead on her head. He breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent. The prince desired his bride more than anyone could imagine. He loved everything about her. He loved her wavy raven hair, her intoxicating scent, her warm skin, her arousing body, and her kindness. What Anette didn't know was Prince Vlad would watch her talk with the servants. She treated them with true respect and kindness. She treated them as if they were her equals. He couldn't help but love her. She was everything he could want and desire. He loved her more than anything. He had never felt the feelings that he had for her. It was new to him and he loved it. Anette had no idea what Prince Vlad was thinking but she felt more calm. Nikolay was right. The prince wasn't entirely evil. She just had to get close to him. And she would keep trying. And the prince would get closer to her.

Unaware of each other's thoughts they continued planning on how they would become closer to each other. Prince Vlad was still holding Anette close to him. Anette grew used to his strong arms holding her to his strong chest. She relaxed in his arms. The prince noticed and felt triumph. He was closer to winning her heart. He looked at his work. He had finished it awhile ago and only pretended to be working so he could hold his precious bride longer. Anette breathed in the prince's scent. She was shocked. She couldn't help but discreetly breathe it in once more. It was strong, delicious, surprisingly sweet, and arousing. Anette's heart beat faster as the smell hung in her nostrils. She loved it. The prince noticed that she was breathing in his scent. He hid his pride and delight as he held her close. He wanted her to love him desperately but he also wanted her to come to love him on her own. He didn't want to force her to love him. He knew if he did whenever he kissed her and she returned the kiss it would be a lie. He longed to feel her soft lips against his. He desperately wanted to kiss her. Prince Vlad held himself back. He didn't want to frighten Anette.

Prince Vlad stood up with Anette in his arms bridal style. "Come my dear let us eat before we retire." he said. She nodded. The prince carried his bride out of the tent to the campfire. Andrea and Elizabeth were cooking something in a pot over a fire. Nikolay noticed the prince carrying his bride. He noticed that there wasn't fear in her eyes as the prince described but there was calm and slight affection in them. He was puzzled but shrugged it off. He carried her to the campfire and sat on a log that served as seating. He set her on his lap and Nikolay could see the happiness and care in the prince's eyes. Nikolay could tell that the prince truly adored and loved his bride. He could only hope that Anette would love him as well. Andrea and Elizabeth served the stew they cooked to everyone and sat down to eat as well.

To Anette's surprise there was a conversation going on between the servants, soldier, and prince. She listened as she ate. "I had a pet squirrel once.. His name was Mercia.. He bit me.. That bastard." Andrea said angrily as she remembered her pet squirrel. "He was a flying squirrel." she said. "That was completely random." Nikolay said. "Yes. But it was funny." she said. "Not really." Elizabeth said. Andrea rolled her eyes. "You have no sense of humor." she said. Then all of a sudden a squirrel dropped out of the tree Andrea was sitting under and landed on her shoulder. She stared wide eyed at it. "Shit. Elizabeth take of your shoe and throw it at the squirrel.." she said staring at the squirrel. "Why? It is just a damn squirrel!" she said. "No it is the evil bastard squirrel I told you about! IT IS MERCIA!" she said panicking. Elizabeth took off her shoe and threw it at Andrea's shoulder. It missed and hit a soldier in the back of the head. "SORRY!" Elizabeth yelled. The prince chuckled amused. He loved watching Andrea and Elizabeth's silly antics. Anette watched them as well. She noticed that the squirrel had a gray body but he had a black tail. It puzzled her. She had never seen a squirrel that looked like that before. Minutes later Andrea was chasing the squirrel into the woods. Nikolay followed her. Andrea climbed up the tree and was inching her way towards the squirrel. Mircea being the clever little bastard he was jumped from the limb and Andrea lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Nikolay looked up and saw Andrea falling. "Dammit." he said. There was a loud thud and the prince and his bride saw Andrea on top of Nikolay. Both were dazed from the impact.

Prince Vlad and Anette laughed at the scene. The prince stared at her smile and listened to her musical laugh. He smiled at her clearly feeling the love he had for her in his heart overflow. Anette turned her head back to the prince and smiled back at him. Anette felt something strange in her heart. Did she have feelings for the prince? she asked herself. She couldn't tell. She would have to wait and find out. Prince Vlad felt dread fill his heart suddenly. He remembered that there was a battle the next day. He didn't want to leave his bride behind but he had to. She would be safe at the camp. He thought trying to ease his nerves. But it didn't help. After Andrea and Nikolay got themselves up and vowed to catch the bastard squirrel and they left and went to bed. Elizabeth followed shortly after. Prince Vlad could tell that Anette was growing tired. Truth betold he was tired as well. He stood up with her in his arms and carried her into the tent. He set her on her feet so she could change for bed. He turned around and undressed to his pants and she changed into a nightgown.

They both turned around and gazed in wonder at each other. Anette couldn't help but stare at Prince Vlad's perfectly muscled chest and the prince couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. Anette blushed slightly and turned her head away gripping her forearm tightly in embarrassment. She was embarrassed that she stared at the prince like that. Prince Vlad noticed Anette's blushing cheeks. He smiled slightly. **She was staring at him**. The thought of it pleased him. She was growing fond of him. He could tell it in her pulse, her eyes, and her actions. He held out his hand to her. "Come my dear." he said. Anette took his hand and he led her to the bed. He picked her up bridal style and layed her under the covers gently. He got in beside her and pulled the covers over them to keep them warm. Prince Vlad wrapped his arms around Anette and pulled her to his chest. Anette blushed as she stared at his chest that she was pressed against. "Good night my dear.." he said softly kissing the top of her head. "Good night." she said softly still blushing. Prince Vlad fell asleep and eventually Anette fell asleep against his chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	5. Battle

A SECOND CHANCE CH.5

"Battle"

Prince Vlad awoke the next day to see Anette still snuggled up against his chest asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair not wanting to leave her. He worried that Radu would try to take her. Just the thought of his beloved bride in his brother's arms angered him. His brother was a traitor and he was Mehmed's pet. He remembered how the Turks treated him. Radu was treated better because he surrendered to them and because Mehmed found him attractive. Prince Vlad on the other hand rebelled against them and was occasionally tortured because of it. Radu and Prince Vlad began to hate each other. Their hate for each other grew when he was placed on the throne instead of Radu. But now Radu desired Anette and now they truly despised each other. Prince Vlad wanted to kill his brother. And Radu wanted to kill him and take his bride as his own. He would rape her in celebration afterwards.

Radu imagined how he would kill his hated older brother and take his beautiful bride to wed. She would be his own bride. His very own bride to breed with that would give him several children. He imagined his brother's bride standing by his side as his wife watching their children play. She was so beautiful dressed in a red harem outfit. She was so beautiful standing by his side. She truly belonged there. He then imagined her in his bide naked and exhausted after long, hard, passionate breeding with him. He was holding her close to him naked as well, but feeling rejuvenated instead of exhausted. His brother's bride was all that he could see. She was in his dreams and fantasies, she was all that he could see when he closed his eyes. He dreamed that she was his wife and was kneeling on the floor begging for attention. _"You have been denying me attention..." she whined. "I feel that you do not love me anymore..." she said desperate for attention. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Let me show you how much I love you my dear.." he said seductively as he carried her to the bed. She smiled excited about receiving attention from her husband. He laid her on the bed gently and perched over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist excited about breeding with him once more. _Radu chuckled at the dream. Anette would beg for his attention. He prepared himself for battle. He would be the victor today!

Prince Vlad got out of bed and put on his armor for the battle. He would glance at Anette as he prepared. He didn't want to leave her. He loved her too much. But he loved her enough to leave her behind. She would be safe at the camp. He kept telling himself. Anette woke up as Prince Vlad was putting on his armor. She realized what was going on. There was a battle. She felt fear fill her heart. She got out of bed and got dressed. The prince noticed that she was awake. "Good morning my dear.." he said as he put his armor on. "Good morning.." she said as she tied up the bodice on her dress. Anette helped Prince Vlad put on his breast plate by hooking it in the back for him. "Thank you my dear." he said. "Your welcome.." she said stepping away from him and lowering her gaze. When the last of his armor was on Prince Vlad walked up to her and picked up her chin. He gazed into her beautiful aqua eyes. He felt strength, determination, and courage fill his heart. He would live to see her beautiful face once again. Anette saw the emotions in Prince Vlad's eyes. She couldn't help but admire him. He was determined to win The Crusades and to come home to his beautiful bride. "I will return to you my lovely." he said truly not wanting to leave her. He kissed her cheek and left. As he mounted his horse he felt a slight ache in his heart. He wanted to turn back and sweep her up in his arms smothering her in kisses but he couldn't. He prayed for her safety and for God's help in battle as he led his army to the battlefield.

Anette put her hand to her cheek. She was surprised. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she replayed the event of Prince Vlad kissing her cheek. She remembered the many emotions that she saw in his eyes as he gazed at her lovingly. She felt something odd in her heart. Her heart was pounding rapidly. She didn't know why. She tried to shake it off and she laid on the cot to rest and clear her head while the prince was gone.

Radu was mounted on his horse alongside his troops waiting for the Christian army to arrive. He saw his older brother Prince Vlad ride up along with his army across the field from them. He smirked at the size of his army. Radu's army outnumbered his three to one. How pathetic. he thought. After a few yells from the commanders the armies clashed.

Anette fell asleep on the cot and dreamed. She dreamed that she was kidnapped by the Turks. _She was brought before the Sultan Mehmed. He determined that she was beautiful enough to be in his harem. He didn't want her that night and as a harem girl anyone in the sultan's court could use her. She was in the harem room with the other girls when the door opened and in stepped Radu. His lust filled eyes scanned the room of girls until they found what they wanted. His eyes locked on to Anette. He smiled evilly and walked to her. He knelt down and picked her up bridal style. "The sultan has given you to me as a present my goddess.. You are mine now." he said carrying her out of the room and to his chamber. She stared up at him in fear as he opened the door and carried her inside._

Anette awoke shooting straight up, sweating and panting. Her heart was pounding. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was still in the tent. She sighed in relief. It was just a dream. She thought relieved. She heard the troops entering the camp. Anette saw Prince Vlad enter the tent virtually unharmed, sweating from fighting. Relief filled her heart. He was alive. she thought in relief. He took off his armor and she helped him. "We were victorious my dear!" the prince said clearly satisfied with the victory. She nodded as she took off his breast plate. He was relieved that she was alright. Radu didn't try to take her. But he still had to be on his guard. He knew that Radu wouldn't stop until Anette was in his possession. When he was out of his armor they went to eat. They changed and went to bed. Prince Vlad had hoped that he would've received a better welcome than what Anette gave him. He knew that she didn't love him but he couldn't help but wish that she at least pretended to care. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

In the course of the several weeks there were battles. Anette didn't exactly give Prince Vlad a warm welcome but she was obedient. She never tried to escape from him. Prince Vlad rode back to camp with his troops following. He couldn't wait to see his bride. When they arrived he dismounted and walked into the tent. She was sitting on the cot reading a book that he had brought with him. He walked up to her and knelt down. He held his hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead. She put down the book and looked at him. He was sweating and his hair was coming out of its ponytail. "We were victorious once again my dear.." he said staring into her eyes. She nodded and got up to help him take off his armor. She helped him take it off in silence. "Thank you my dear.." he said. "Your welcome.." she answered.

She noticed blood on his shirt. "Are you alright?" she asked worried. "I am fine my dear.." he said. She noticed pain in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. She pushed him onto the cot and sat next to him. Prince Vlad wondered what Anette was doing. She took off his shirt and saw his wounds. "You are not fine." she said her forehead creasing with worry. She made medicine to put on his wounds and got a cloth. She dipped the cloth in the medicine. "This will sting.." she warned. He nodded. Anette gently placed the cloth over a wound on his back. He inhaled sharply from the slight pain. She lightly rubbed it over the wound not wanting to hurt him. She tied up the wound with bandages. She repeated the same process with his other wounds. Prince Vlad watched her intently as she treated a cut on his arm. Locks of her wavy black hair would fall into her eyes and she would tuck it behind her ear. Her face showed concern and care as she treated his wounds. She was never more beautiful than she was then. She bandaged the cut on his arm and noticed a large cut on his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She realized how she would have to reach his wound. She turned him slightly and sat in his lap. He was surprised at seeing her in his lap. She sat in his lap while treating his wound. She wrapped the bandage around his back, she made it tight yet comfortable, and it wasn't going to move no matter how much he moved. Andrea had brought in their food as Anette was bandaging his wounds. She left without saying a word. Anette handed Prince Vlad his food. He ate and she sat next him eating in silence. Andrea came back later and took the plates away, leaving without saying a word. Anette gently pushed Prince Vlad down onto the mattress. "Be careful of how you move. You might reopen your wounds.." she said worriedly. He was surprised by how worried she was. She truly cared about him. But if she loved him he had no idea.

She got out of bed and quickly changed while he wasn't looking. She got back into bed and pulled the covers over them. To his surprise she snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Since you cannot hold me as you usually do.." she said with a kind smile. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Good night my dear.." he said. "Good night." she said. They fell asleep soon after.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	6. Love

A SECOND CHANCE CH.6

"Love?"

Anette awoke the next day to see Prince Vlad putting his jacket on. She was glad that she didn't wake earlier. He turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning my dear.." he said. "Good morning." she answered. She got out of bed and changed into a beautiful dress. It was black with red lace and had a red corset with black strings. The prince walked over and tied up the corset perfectly. "Would you like to go on a ride my dear?" Prince Vlad asked attempting to win her heart. Anette nodded. A ride sounded wonderful. To feel the wind hit her face and to see the outside world again made her happy just thinking about it. Prince Vlad smiled and kissed her cheek. He would show her how kind he could be. He would win her heart! He left the tent and went outside to saddle his horse. Anette looked down at the cross around her neck. "Maybe this necklace will be my most prized possession instead of a collar." she thought trying to be optimistic. Prince Vlad entered the tent and placed his hands on Anette's shoulders. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked. She nodded in response. He took her hand and led her outside to his horse. He helped her up and mounted behind her. He kept a firm grip around her waist.

They rode out of the camp and through the woods. Anette felt joy fill her heart as the cool breeze hit her face and skin. Prince Vlad showed her the scenery and what lay within his realm. The prince looked up at a tree branch and saw a beautiful flower. It was pure white the color of innocence, the color that defined Anette. He picked it off of the branch and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He stuck the flower behind her ear to hold her hair back. She blushed slightly from the sweet attention he was giving her. The prince saw her blush. She was beautiful. She looked more beautiful today than she ever looked before. As they continued riding Anette couldn't stop thinking about the prince. How kind he was treating her, how devoted to protecting Christianity he was, how strong he was, and how handsome he was. She felt him lean in to her cheek. "You look so beautiful my dear.." he whispered in her ear. She blushed and lowered her eyes. She stared at the prince's arm around her waist. She blushed slightly more. Prince Vlad's heart beat increased as he stared at Anette's beauty. Her blushing cheeks accented the white flower in her hair. The prince stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. He chuckled and continued whispering in her ear. Her cheeks grew rosier with each whisper of how beautiful she was. Her heart rate increased and her body grew warmer.She knew what was happening and she wanted to say something about it but she didn't. She would wait until the proper moment to say something.

Prince Vlad knew where he was going to take Anette. He found it once before and he wanted to show it to her. He wanted to share its beauty with her. He rode down the path with his bride. Her beautiful eyes darted from the scenery to him. She blushed whenever she looked at him. When they arrived at their destination the prince dismounted and helped his bride down onto her feet. Prince Vlad led his horse to the river and let it drink and rest. Anette pet the horse's nose and it nuzzled her face in response. She smiled and giggled as the prince smiled at his happy bride. Animals just adored Anette. The wolves would come running whenever they smelt her, cats and dogs barked and meowed for her attention, and his horse loved her. Before Anette caught the prince's eye his horse pretty much only loved its master. But when his horse met her it loved her as much as it loved its master. Anette kept petting the horse's nose and whispered sweetly and soothingly to it. The horse calmed and nuzzled her face once more. She smiled looked at the area around her. 'It is so beautiful.." she said staring in awe at the crystal clear river, thick green woods, lush green grass, and the flowers all around her. Prince Vlad smiled and moved closer to her. "Yes. It is." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "But there is something even more beautiful than this.." he said. "What is it?" she asked. "You Anette. You are the true gem of Wallachia." he said. She blushed and he chuckled. "It will be good for Wallachia to have you as its princess.." he said letting go of her waist and he began to rub his horse's neck.

Anette stood next to Prince Vlad and beg rubbing his horse's neck as well. Their hands touched and she blushed as she felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Prince Vlad.." she said. "Please address me as Vlad my dear.." he answered still rubbing his horse's neck. "Vlad.. I..." she said feeling her stomach tying into knots and her throat closing off. "I-I love you.." she choked out her cheeks red. Prince Vlad stopped rubbing his horse's neck and looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her cheeks still red. Joy filled the prince's heart. He grasped her chin and stared into her eyes. Love shone in her eyes as it did in his. Vlad leaned in closer to Anette's face and she leaned in as well. Their eyes closed as their lips met in a love filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his chest as they kissed. His tongue entered her mouth caressed the inside of her mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth and caressed the inside of his mouth as well. He kissed harder and she kissed back. Her knees were growing weak as they kissed. Her knees buckled but Vlad caught her and held her bridal style continuing the kiss. Anette pulled away gasping for breath and Vlad panted for air.

He sat underneath a tree and set her on his lap. She laid back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I have never been kissed by a man before.." Anette said blushing. Vlad smiled and kissed her gently. "Now you have.." he said love filling his heart. She smiled back and kissed him gently and he kissed back. Anette sat up and turned in his arms breaking away from the kiss. She was sitting in his lap facing him. She kissed him passionately and he kissed back. She continued kissing harder and he kissed back. She kept kissing harder causing him to be pressed against the tree. He was surprised at her behavior. She had never acted like this before! But he loved it. At the rate it was going he could bed her that night! He had held back his sexual desire for her ever since he met her and he was becoming aroused. He began kissing harder than her fighting for dominance. He pushed up against her and moved her to the tree. She kissed back the entire time not noticing. He pressed against her rubbing sides as he continued the kiss. She emitted a beautiful moan and kissed back.

Vlad felt himself become more aroused. He had to make to love to her! But he remembered where they were. They couldn't make love there. They would have to go back to camp. He pulled away and she gasped for breath. "Are you ready to go back my dear?" he asked. She nodded in response. He helped her up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his horse and set her in the saddle. He mounted behind her and took hold of the reins. Anette snuggled up to Vlad's chest and he wrapped an arm around her protectively. He spurred his horse into a walk and they rode down the path. He spurred the horse into a gallop and the horse obeyed. Anette giggled as the wind hit her face. He smiled at her joy. Vlad noticed a fallen tree. He spurred the horse to go faster and held Anette tighter. He nudged the horse's side to tell it to jump and the horse obeyed. The horse jumped over the fallen tree and landed on the path continuing to gallop. Anette laughed in happiness and excitement. Vlad smiled more at her happiness. He truly loved her and she truly loved him. He desperately wanted to bed her that night but if she would agree to have sex with him he didn't know. She would probably think that it was too soon for that. He pulled the reins and the horse slowed into a walk. Anette looked up at him smiling and Vlad smiled down at her lovingly. He leaned into her ear. "My dear would you like to make love tonight?" he purred. She blushed and thought hard. If she did have sex with him tonight she might be making a big mistake. But she loved him, but there was a law against it, and they weren't married. "But it is against the law.." she said blushing. "I made the law my dear and I can temporarily make it legal.." he purred. She kept blushing as she thought harder. "But we are not married. We will be breaking God's law." she said. "God will forgive us my dear.." he purred not giving up. She blushed still. She was nervous about losing her virginity to him. "I am not ready for that now Vlad.." she answered. He was slightly disappointed but he could always bed her later. "Alright my dear.." he said kissing her on the cheek.

They rode back to camp and the soldiers noticed that something was different. They realized that their prince's bride loved him. They would have a princess! Vlad pulled the reins and the horse stopped walking. He dismounted and helped Anette down. He unsaddled his horse as she pet its nose and rubbed its neck. Anette switched places with him. She pat the horse's side as Vlad unbridled it. He set the saddle and bridle aside and stood next to his bride. "Playing hard to get only makes me lust for you more my dear.." he purred in her ear. She smiled at his unwillingness to give up. "I do realize that but I am not ready for that step yet.." she said. "So shy you are my dear.." he said moving away from her ear. He chuckled and patted her rump. She jumped and blushed. He chuckled more and picked her up bridal style resting his hand on her rump. She blushed more and he carried her into the tent. "Are you sure my dear?" he asked his hand still on her rump. "Yes I am sure." she said. "Very well then." he said. Vlad had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and Anette saw it. He grabbed her rump and squeezed it causing her to yelp in surprise and buck in his arms. He laughed at her reaction. "So feisty and wild my dear!" he said his hand longing to feel her bare skin. She blushed in response.

Vlad set Anette on her feet and they changed for bed. They got in bed and she snuggled up against him. He pulled the covers over them and held her close to him. He kissed her on the lips. "Good night my dear." he said. She kissed back. "Good night my love." she said. They fell asleep warm from each other's body heat and they dreamed of each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	7. Waiting

A SECOND CHANCE CH.7

"Waiting"

Vlad awoke the next day to see Anette asleep against him. He smiled as he remembered their first kiss the day before. She kissed wonderful. He thought to himself as he stroked her hair. She stirred and woke smiling at him. He kissed her and she kissed back. "Good morning my dear.." he said. "Good morning." she answered smiling. "There is a battle today Anette. I want you to stay in the tent until I come back." he said clearly concerned for his bride's safety. She nodded. "I will wait for you.." she answered.They got of bed and dressed. Anette helped Vlad put on his armor. When it was on he pulled her close kissing her passionately and she kissed back. He didn't want to pull away. He wanted to stay and keep kissing her forever. But he pulled away and she rested her head on his chest. He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I will pray for you.." she whispered fighting back tears. "I hope God will answer them. I hope to live and see you tonight!" he said. He kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss. Her kiss was full of sadness, pain, and begging. She didn't want him to fight. She wanted him to stay with her. He wished that he could stay with her but he couldn't. If he wanted to protect Christianity, his people, and more importantly her he had to fight. Her kissed her again and let go of her. "I will return to you my dear.." he said. Tears fell from her eyes when he left. Anette heard the troops leave. She curled up into a ball on the cot hugging his pillow close to her. Her tears fell on it and his scent hung on it. She breathed in his scent to try and calm herself but it didn't help. It made her heart ache worse. She prayed continuously as she hugged the pillow close crying into it. She learned to pretend that the pillow was Vlad and she could almost feel his strong arms around her holding her close and tight. She cried even more. She wanted him to come back desperately.

As Vlad rode to the battlefield he could feel Anette sitting in the saddle with him snuggled up against his chest. But she wasn't there. He was determined to live so he could hold her in his arms again. He prayed that God would help him in battle and that he would protect Anette. He wouldn't die today or any day soon. He had to see her beautiful face. That was what kept him going.

As Anette hugged Vlad's pillow to her she could hear the battle. She could hear the yells, clashing of steel, and the sound of men dying. She shivered and her tears fell faster as she imagined that her beloved was dead. She tried to fight back the images that followed the thought but she couldn't. She continued praying that he would live. She was ready to be married to him. She wasn't ready for him to die! She continued praying.

Vlad looked at the mass of bodies surrounding him. It had been a long and hard battle but he had come out victorious and more importantly alive. With the remainder of his troops he rode back to camp. He had to see his beautiful bride!

Anette was still curled up into a ball holding the pillow to her. She wanted her love to return to her! She sat up on the cot letting go of the pillow. She dried her eyes and waited for her fiancee. She went outside of the tent and saw the army coming. She kept praying as she watched them. Anette's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Vlad riding up to her. She smiled happily tears forming in her eyes. He dismounted and she ran up to him flinging her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. "I returned to you my dear. Just as I promised!" he whispered holding her tight. She kissed him passionately and he kissed back. They pulled away and walked into the tent. Anette helped Vlad out of his armor. He was only wearing a shirt and pants now and he had never looked so handsome to her before. She blushed as she looked at him. He chuckled and picked up her chin, kissing her gently. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close and she rested her head underneath his chin.

"I missed you my love.." Anette whispered. "I missed you as well my dear.." Vlad whispered to her kissing the top of her head. "When will we go back to the castle?" she whispered. "Very soon my dear.." he whispered back. "We will be married as soon as we return.." he whispered. She smiled excitedly and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I knew that you would be excited my dear.." he said smiling. She smiled in return and kissed him passionately. He kissed back harder fighting for dominance and he won. He continued kissing harder and she fell back onto the cot with him on top of her. Vlad straddled her as he continued kissing and Anette didn't notice. They pulled away for air and that was when she noticed him straddled on her. Anette blushed and Vlad realized what he did. He quickly got off of her and laid down beside her. He stroked her hair as she stopped blushing.

"Hopefully the battle today is the last one for a while.." Vlad said stroking her hair. Anette smiled. "I hope so too.." she answered. She couldn't bear to be separated from him again! He could see that she didn't want to leave his side. Whenever it seemed like he was going to get up she would cling to his arm and her eyes would plead with him not to leave her. He would smile and smooth her hair and hold her close. "I will not leave you my dear.." he would whisper soothingly. She eventually fell asleep snuggled up against him. He fell asleep as well stroking her hair.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	8. The Journey Home

A SECOND CHANCE CH.8

"The Journey Home"

Vlad awoke the next day with Anette still snuggled up against him. He smiled and stroked her hair. Andrea poked her head in. "Prince Vlad we will be leaving for the castle today." she said softly seeing that Anette was still asleep. He nodded in response and she left. When they returned to the castle he and his bride would be married. She would stand by his side as his beautiful wife, his beautiful princess. Anette stirred and snuggled closer to Vlad. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. She was so beautiful, so kind, so perfect. He couldn't believe that he had her in his arms and he had trouble believing that he had her heart. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman loved him. She was his beautiful angel. A beautiful angel that would become his wife. Anette fluttered her eyes open and Vlad smiled down at her lovingly as he stroked her hair. "Good morning my angel.." he said kissing her gently. She kissed back. "Is 'Angel' my pet name now?" she asked teasingly. "Well I have to address you by something else besides Anette and 'dear'. I think that 'angel' suits you perfectly.." he said. She smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed back. "We will be leaving for the castle today." he said stroking her hair. She smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged her tighter. "We will be married very soon my angel.." he whispered kissing the top of her head. Anette was extremely excited. She would finally be a bride! "I will be a good princess, I promise you. I will never lead Wallachia astray!" she said truly meaning every single word. Vlad smiled warmly at Anette. "You will be the perfect princess my dear.." he said kissing her forehead. She smiled and nuzzled his face. He chuckled and got out of bed. Anette followed and changed into a black dress with a red bodice. When they were dressed Vlad led her outside of the tent. The soldiers were packing up camp as he saddled his horse. She watched him saddle his horse as she smiled at him. When Anette daydreamed of the man she wanted to marry he was never as handsome as Vlad. "Are you coming my dear?" Vlad asked the horse saddled and ready. She smiled and nodded walking up to him. He helped her into the saddle and mounted behind her holding her close. She snuggled up to him and he held her tightly.

Vlad was leading the troops home holding Anette close to him. He couldn't wait to marry his beautiful bride. He couldn't even imagine how beautiful she would look. She would be a wonderful princess and a wonderful mother when they had children. Just the thought of having daughters that shared her beauty and sons that had her spirit and beautiful eyes made him smile. He wanted more than anything to raise a happy family with his future wife. But he was getting ahead of himself. He had to think of the wedding and more importantly their wedding night. Vlad had bedded women before but they weren't anywhere near as special as Anette. Just the thought of making love to her made his heart beat faster.

Anette was busy thinking about the wedding for the entire trip. She worried about almost everything. But one thing worried her more than everything else... If she was beautiful enough for him. She continued thinking as they arrived at the castle. "We are here my angel.." Vlad said softly breaking Anette's thinking. She smiled and nodded. He dismounted and led the horse to the stable while she was still in the saddle. She took hold of the reins as she smiled. He looked up at his bride and was amazed. She looked so beautiful mounted on his horse with a smile on her face and the reins in her hands. He smiled at her and led the horse into the stable. He led the horse into it's stall and helped her down. Anette smiled and kissed Vlad's cheek. He smiled back and kissed her gently. He unsaddled his horse as she watched him. When he was finished he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the castle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. The boyars noticed how happy the prince and his bride were. They figured out that his bride loved him. They hoped that the prince wouldn't be as cruel as he was with his bride around.

Vlad carried Anette to his chamber and opened the door carrying her inside. "Just imagine my dear. Very soon I will be carrying you over the threshold." he said smiling down at her. "Yes. Our first night together married." she said smiling. "Our first night in our wedding bed.." he said hinting at their wedding night. She blushed slightly. He chuckled and sat her on the bed sitting next to her. "When will we be married my love?" Anette asked. "How does tomorrow sound?" Vlad asked stroking her hair. She smiled and hugged him clearly excited. "Yes Vlad yes!! I cannot wait!" she said excitedly. He hugged her tight and kissed her. "I will find a priest my love and tomorrow you will become my wife, my princess.." he said holding his bride close. "Yes. And you will be my husband, my prince.." she said smiling. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek tenderly. Anette's eyes closed as Vlad's strong hand stroked her cheek lovingly and tenderly. She could tell how much he loved and admired her. He would die for her and he would die without her. And she would do the same for him. It amazed her how she, a gypsy was able to capture the heart of him, a prince. What amazed her more was how this strong impaler prince was gentle and kind to her when they were alone. It truly showed how much he adored her. She wished that she could show him how much she loved and adored him back. She would show him how much she truly loved and adored him on their wedding night.

As Anette ran through her thoughts Vlad was thinking of how much danger she would be in when she became his wife. The church would definitely be angry about her not being royalty and they would be angrier about her being a gypsy. The only things that they would approve of would be that she was a native Wallachian and that she was Eastern Orthodox. He wouldn't let the church tell him to break their marriage. He loved her too much and would never let her be taken from him. But more importantly she was in danger of the Turks. They would find out about the marriage and would do anything to take her from him. They would make him suffer and would put her in the sultan's harem. Or worse, Radu would take her as his mistress. The thought angered him and made him hold her close and tight to his chest. He knew that she was too rebellious and would put up a fight but they would find out how to break her spirit. They almost broke his several years ago as a child. Vlad banished the thoughts from his mind and focused on Anette. She was growing tired and so was he. He let go of her and they changed for bed. They got into bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Anette snuggled up to Vlad and he held her tight. They kissed and went to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	9. Princess

A SECOND CHANCE CH.9

"Princess"

Anette awoke the next day to see Vlad wasn't in bed beside her. She then remembered that today was her wedding day. She smiled excitedly and got out of bed. There was a knock on the door and she opened it to see Andrea and Elizabeth standing in the doorway smiling. "We were ordered by the prince to help you prepare for the wedding." Elizabeth said. Anette smiled and let them in. She closed the door and locked it as Andrea and Elizabeth prepared a bath for her. She pondered over what her fiance was thinking and what he was doing. She figured that he was getting ready like she was and he was just as excited as she was. The bath was ready and Anette undressed and bathed. Little did she know that Vlad was doing the same. He was in a different room bathing as well. Vlad relaxed in the warm water as he thought of Anette. She was all that he could think of. Whenever he closed his eyes her beautiful face floated in his mind. He couldn't even imagine how beautiful she would be. He hoped that she would like the dress he had made for her when he first met her. He finished bathing and got out of the tub to dry himself off. He got dressed in a black silk button up shirt, black pants, black boots, and he left his hair down. He put on the red cape that was passed down to him by his father and hooked his sheathed sword around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped that he was handsome enough for his angel.

Anette dried off and let her hair dry. When it was dry Andrea and Elizabeth told her to look in the wardrobe. She opened it and gasped. Hanging inside was a beautiful pure white wedding dress. She took it out and admired it. "Prince Vlad had it made for you." Andrea said seeing her reaction. Anette smiled and felt the love she had for her fiance grow. She truly loved him more than anything. Anette put her undergarments on and her underskirts. Andrea and Elizabeth helped her with the dress. It was beautiful. It had white lace, a corset that tied in the back, and a train that flowed behind her. Anette stood in front of the mirror as Elizabeth was checking that the dress was perfect and while Andrea tied up the corset perfectly. She put on her white flat shoes and then they sat Anette in front of a mirror as Elizabeth brushed her hair. Andrea was busy painting her lips a soft red. They moved out of the way and Anette was amazed at the reflection in the mirror. The woman staring at her was so beautiful. And that woman was her. Anette hoped that Vlad would think that she was beautiful. Andrea fastened the cross necklace that Vlad had given her around her neck as Elizabeth took out the veil and carefully placed it on Anette's head. The two girls were busy adjusting the veil so it didn't tangle in her hair and so it was perfectly in place. The veil was beautiful. It was a ring of crystals that had the white sheer fabric attatched to it at the back. The veil came down to her knees but the part that was to cover her face came to below her chest. They sprayed her with a rose perfume and Anette draped the veil over her face. Elizabeth handed her a boquet of red roses as she smiled. Anette took them and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She was finally ready.

Vlad stood with the priest at the front of the great hall. He stood nobely waiting for his bride. A few of his most trusted soldiers were lucky enough to see their commander's marriage. Anette was led to the great hall's grand doors by Andrea and Elizabeth. As Anette stood waiting for the doors to open her mother and father's words echoed in her mind. _"You will be the bride of a prince Anette. You are too beautiful not to be." _Her mother and father were right. She caught the eye of a prince and she was about to be married to him. Andrea and Elizabeth opened the door for the angelic bride. Elizabeth and Andrea smiling moved to the side and Anette walked forward blushing slightly. Everyone was amazed. The bride was breathtakingly beautiful. Vlad was the most amazed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Anette as she walked down the aisle to him. The dress fit her perfectly and was perfect on her. Through the veil he could see that her lips were painted a soft red and that her beautiful eyes shined like the crystals on the veil ringlet in her hair. Even with the veil she was radiant. As she was about to climb the steps Vlad held out his hand to her and she took it picking up her dress skirt as she climbed the steps daintily taking her place beside him. The priest read the vows out of the bible as Vlad and Anette glanced at each other smiling. "Do you, Prince Vladislaus take Anette to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" the priest read. "I do." Vlad said smiling at Anette. "Do you, Anette take Prince Vladislaus to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" the priest read once more. "I do." Anette said smiling at Vlad. Andrea walked up behind them holding the rings. Vlad took a silver one with a small diamond on it and took Anette's hand. He slid the ring onto her finger. "I will love and cherish you for as long as we live." he said staring into her eyes. Anette smiled taking the silver ring from Andrea and held Vlad's hand. She slid the ring onto his finger. "I will stand by your side always as your princess and wife." she said staring into his eyes. He smiled at her as she smiled back. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said closing his bible. Vlad lifted the veil off of Anette's face and saw her beautiful face. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. They leaned in and kissed passionately with applause from the bystanders. Andrea and Elizabeth smiled and clapped for their prince and his new wife.

They pulled away and Vlad whispered in her ear. "Kneel down." he whispered. She was confused but she obeyed and kneeled down. He unsheated his sword and placed the tip of the blade lightly on Anette's shoulder. "Do you Anette, promise to protect and govern Wallachia alongside your husband?" he asked. "I promise." she answered. Vlad sheated his sword. "Then I crown you, Anette Dracula the princess of Wallachia." he said gazing down at his beautiful princess. He helped her up and they kissed once more. The audience applauded. There was hope for Wallachia at last with their new princess! They pulled away from the kiss and turned to face the attendees. They bowed to their prince and new princess. Anette blushed slightly smiling at them. She threw the boquet and Andrea caught it without even trying. She wasn't even paying attention when it landed in her hands. "What the hell?!" she murmured. She looked at Nikolay standing near her. They looked away from each other blushing. Vlad picked Anette up bridal style as the bystanders clapped. He carried her down the aisle and Elizabeth opened the door for them. The door closed behind them and he walked down the hallways carrying her in his arms. Anette blushed as Vlad carried her down the halls to his chamber.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	10. Wedding Night

A SECOND CHANCE CH.10

"Wedding Night"

Vlad opened the door to his bed chamber and carried his blushing wife inside locking the door behind him. He growled seductively to her. She blushed even more. She had never been with a man before! He carried her over the threshold and set her on the bed gently. Vlad took off his cape and boots as Anette took off her shoes and veil. She set them on a nearby table and took off her cross placing it with them as he sat down near her on the bed. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. He chuckled. "Now my sweet princess, our first night in our wedding bed.." he purred as he gently pushed her back against the pillows. His hands hiked up her dress skirt and found what they were searching for. He pulled the garter off her leg, rubbing his hand along her thigh and leg all the way down. She blushed and felt a tingling sensation run down her spine. He chuckled at her blushing cheeks. Vlad pulled the garter off of Anette's leg and tossed it to the side as she tried to convince herself that what was happening was real. She couldn't believe that she was married to the prince, that she was now a princess, and that she was going to lose her virginity to him. The thought excited her. She was going to make love for the first time! Vlad guessed that Anette was still a virgin and was probably nervous. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly to help arouse her and it worked. She was staring at his chest and was blushing more than she was before. As Anette stared at Vlad's perfectly muscled chest her heartbeat grew faster and her body grew slightly warmer.

He gently rolled her over onto her stomach and playfully grabbed her by her legs and pulled her to the center of the bed. She giggled as he moved her and her dress slid up exposing her legs. Her legs were perfect. They were strong and smooth, the legs of a goddess. He perched over her after he was finished admiring her legs. He undid the corset and untied her dress. When the dress was untied he ran his hands on her back. He leaned down and began trailing kisses down her spine as he slid the dress off. Anette squealed and fidgeted with each kiss that sent wonderous sensations throughout her body from her spine. Vlad's kisses were reaching near the end of her spine and the kisses were sending stronger tingling sensations through her body. She arched her back and squealed as he kissed the very end of her spinal cord. He smiled at her arching her back for him. She was becoming aroused. He noticed her underskirts and pulled those off kissing down her legs as she squealed and fidgeted from the foreign sensations being sent through her body. He gently rolled her over onto her back and saw her exposed perfect breasts. The peaks were hard ready to be ravished by him. He perched over her and placed kisses along her jawbone trailing them down her neck and to her beautiful breasts. He placed soft kisses on her breasts causing her to moan softly from the pleasure she was feeling. He grinned and began caressing them with his tongue and lips causing her to moan louder, squeal, and fidget in delight. He chuckled and nibbled her peaks causing her to arch her back squealing and moaning. He felt himself grow hard and his body beginning to grow warmer. He moved his mouth from her chest to her lips. Vlad kissed her passionately and Anette kissed back while staring at his back. Curious, she ran her fingers down the arched spinal cord to see if it pleased her partner. He groaned and his body grew hotter as his kisses became hungrier.

Vlad wrapped her legs around his waist and nestled himself between her legs. She nearly jumped from the strange feeling of him between her legs. He held her hips tightly and grinded into her. She gasped in surprise from the feeling. She squealed and moaned in pleasure as her body grew hotter and her southern regions throbbed. He groaned in pleasure and grinded harder and faster. She moaned louder and arched her back as he pleasured her and himself. He stopped grinding and his body was nearly on fire as her's surely was as well. His manhood ached to be buried deep inside of her. He unwrapped her legs and kissed his way up her leg. To Anette's surprise Vlad grabbed her underwear with his teeth and pulled it down her leg growling seductively. She blushed and knew that she was closer to having her virginity claimed. He stared at her naked body in awe. She was a goddess. Every single part of her was perfect and beautiful. He began taking off his pants. Anette's face nearly turned red as she stared at his god like body. He chuckled and pushed her back against the pillows gently. When he perched over her she blushed even more and moved slightly away from him. He could tell that she was nervous. "Do not shy away from me Anette.. You are so beautiful my love.." he cooed coaxing her. She blushed and stayed where she was. "There is no need to be shy my dear.." he continued cooing trying to coax her back. Anette blushed and moved closer to him. "That is it my dear.. Do not be shy... It is alright... I will be gentle.." he cooed stroking her hair and giving her encouraging kisses. She was positioned the way he put her before and he wrapped her legs around his waist as he promised to her soothingly that he would do all the work and that he would be gentle.

He nestled himself inbetween her legs and she gasped at his erection against her opening. He grinded into her and she squealed in delight clenching the sheets. Her southern regions throbbed and ached for him. His manhood burned, throbbed, and ached to be inside of her. He could hardly stand it anymore. He had to be inside of her! "Are you ready my sweet angel?" he asked huskily. She nodded. "This might hurt.." he warned getting in position to thrust. He held her hips tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anette braced herself for the pain as Vlad prepared to thrust. He thrusted in gently hoping to prevent some of the pain. Anette whimpered in pain and tears came to her eyes. He nuzzled her face as he cooed to her that the pain would go away. She moaned as the pain turned into pleasure. He continued thrusting gently wanting to pleasure his wife more than himself. She moaned and her fingernails dug into his back scratching him. He groaned from the pleasureful pain and thrusted a bit harder. He didn't hear her whimper from pain so he determined that she was strong enough for true pleasure. He thrusted harder pleasuring her as well as himself and groaned as she moaned for him. He thrusted deeper and harder groaning as she moaned and her nails almost drew blood from his back. Anette latched onto his shoulder in a love bite and bit hard. He hissed in pain and pleasure as he thrusted harder. He groaned and released. A deep loud groan came from his throat and she felt a jerk inside of her. She climaxed from the intense pleasure she felt and from the cold liquid she felt flowing inside of her. Vlad kept filling her as she moaned and gasped for breath. She had never experienced anything like that! He panted and finally stopped filling her. He slid out and rolled off of her.

She clinged to him tightly still gasping and still in shock of what happened. She had never felt so wonderful in her life! Vlad pulled the covers over them and held Anette close. Her body was hot against his probably like his was to her. "How do you feel my sweet angel?" he asked. "Wonderful.." she said exhausted and amazed from what occured. He smiled and kissed her gently. "I do as well..." he said. He knew that she was tired. He could tell in her breathing and she was having trouble keeping eyes open. He kissed her gently. "Goodnight my angel.." he said. She kissed back. "Goodnight my love.." she said. She fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep shortly after.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	11. A Visitor

A SECOND CHANCE CH.11

"A Visitor"

Vlad woke the next day with his wife Anette in his arms. She was sleeping soundly. She was probably exhausted from the night before he thought. She was just a virgin after all. She stirred slightly and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Good morning my love.." she said smiling at her husband. He kissed back. "Good morning my angel.." he said smiling at his wife. Anette was slightly sore in her southern regions but the pain would go away eventually she kept telling herself. Vlad and Anette got out of bed and got dressed. Vlad got dressed in his normal black military type clothing and Anette was dressed in a black low-necked dress that showed her cleavage. He noticed a very slight hint of pain in her eyes and he knew that she was sore. He knew that part of it was because she was a virgin and also because she wasn't stretched out yet. She would become used to it eventually. "Sore my dear?" Vlad asked. Anette nodded as she fastened the cross around her neck. He smiled warmly to reassure her. "You will become used to pleasure my dear." he said taking her hand. He led her out of his chamber and down the halls. He led her to the library and opened the door. Inside there was Elizabeth and Andrea cleaning. Andrea was crawling on her hands and knees as if she was looking for something. "What the hell are you doing Andrea?" Elizabeth said confused. "I thought I saw the bastard squirrel again!" she said looking underneath a bookcase. Sure enough Mercia popped up from underneath the bookcase and took off. "AHA! YOU LITTLE BASTARD GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!" she yelled scrambling after him. "Mercia has struck again.." Vlad thought as he held Anette close. Mercia ran over to Anette and crawled up onto her shoulder. He was chattering and he seemed to like her. She pet his head and he calmed down. Andrea grabbed him and tied a string around his neck to serve as a leash. "BAD SQUIRREL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW ME DAMMIT?!?!" she yelled. Mercia simply stared up at her and squeaked. Vlad chuckled. The two women noticed the prince and princess and curtsied. "Would you like Anette to keep you company?" Vlad asked. "Of course your highness!" they said happy to see the princess. Vlad left Anette with Elizabeth, Andrea, and Mircea the squirrel.

Vlad opened the door to his study and saw his cousin Stephen the great sitting in a chair near the fire. "I did not expect you here." Vlad said slightly surprised to see his cousin. "I wanted to surprise you and I heard about your marriage." he answered. Vlad closed the door behind him. Stephen was curious about his cousin's bride. He had never seen her but he heard rumors about her being extremely beautiful. "How was the wedding?" . "Wonderful." Vlad answered taking a seat in a arm chair. "Did you have the chance to bed her?" Stephen asked. "Yes. I have never had better sex." Vlad answered smiling. "Did she do anything special for you?" he asked still curious. "No. She was a virgin after all." Vlad answered. His cousin nodded. "I hope you were not too rough on her.." Stephen said teasing him. Vlad chuckled. "She is a little sore but last night was her first time." he answered. "Is she still feisty?" he asked. "She will always be feisty. That is one of the many things I love about her." Vlad answered. His cousin laughed.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Vlad answered. The door opened and Stephen was amazed. In the doorway there stood a woman with fair skin, long slightly wavy black hair, a thin figure, and enticing aqua eyes. He knew that the beautiful woman was the princess. Vlad rose and walked to her as she stepped in closing the door behind her. She took her husband's hand that he offered her and kissed her gently. Vlad led his new wife to his cousin. "Stephen this is my wife, Anette." Vlad said. "Good day Anette." he said with a kind smile. Anette smiled and curtsied. "Good day." she answered in a beautiful voice. Vlad took his seat and Anette sat in his lap. The prince had his arm wrapped around the princess' waist holding her close and possessively. As the two men spoke the young bride relaxed in her husband's arms. Vlad pulled Anette to his chest and stroked her hair as he listened to his cousin speak. Stephen noticed how much his cousin loved his young wife. He wouldn't be surprised if he had her in his bed again tonight. Stephen took his leave of the happy couple and set off to go back to his kingdom. Vlad took Anette back to his chamber.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	12. Against The Wall

A SECOND CHANCE CH.12

"Against The Wall"

Vlad escorted Anette to his chamber and lead her in, closing the door behind him. He locked the door and quickly pushed her to the wall. Anette collided with the wall and Vlad quickly blocked her ways of escape by using his arms. He crushed his strong warrior body against her small thin frame causing her to gasp from his actual strength. "Would you like to become used to pleasure my little kitten?" he purred in her ear. Chills ran down her spine as she realized that he wanted to have sex with her again. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she stared in shock at him. "We need children... And I want you more than you can imagine..." he whispered seductively pressing himself harder against her. She felt something hard against her lower stomach that caused her to look down. She immediately looked back up and her face was flushed scarlet. "Do you feel my desire for you?" he purred in her ear. She could only nod wide eyed still shocked from what she saw. He chuckled and grinded against her womb causing her to gasp and fidget in shock. "Would you like to experience something new my dear?" he whispered seductively. Anette was aroused from his whispers, his strong body, and his grinding. She wanted him. "Yes my love yes.." she gasped out. Vlad chuckled and pressed harder against her making sure that she was pinned to the wall well. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck to help hold her up. He hiked his hands up her dress and his seducing hands grabbed her underwear and slid it off, unwrapping her legs to pull it off. She re-wrapped her legs around his waist showing that she wanted to breed with him again. Vlad undid his pants and pulled them down enough for breeding with his aroused wife. He pressed harder against her and nestled himself inbetween her legs and grinded causing her to moan and squeal in pleasure. He groaned from the pleasure and the burning desire to be buried deep inside of her. "Oh Vlad..." Anette moaned. "Please love me... Please..." she moaned begging and pleading. She couldn't stand it. Her southern regions throbbed, ached, and burned for him to penetrate her. He knew that he could show her true pleasure, the pleasure that she didn't receive the night before. Vlad held her hips tightly and had trouble trying to control his body so he could thrust into her gently. His mind was clouded with arousal, lust, and desire. It took intense focus for him to thrust into her gently. Anette moaned in pleasure from his gentle yet strong intrusion. She wanted him to pleasure her and to satisfy his desire for her. Encouraged by her moans and her nails digging into his back he continued thrusting determined to make her pregnant and to pleasure himself as well as her. She moaned and had the most strange desires awakened in her. She wanted him to thrust harder and faster, she wanted him to spead her legs apart farther, and she wanted him to thrust in deep.

Vlad was making sure that Anette would be pregnant after tonight. He thrusted harder and deeper pleasuring her and himself as he tried to impregnate her. She moaned and writhed against the wall in pleasure. She loved how each thrust was deeper and harder than the last. She was close to screaming in pleasure. He groaned loudly and continued thrusting harder and deeper. Anette climaxed in true pleasure and Vlad released. His seed was flowing into her and there was hope in the prince and princess' hearts of having a child. She would be with child or he would have to keep breeding with her until she was carrying a child, a heir to the throne. She was against the wall panting as her husband was right up against her panting and still inside of her. Vlad was hopeful that she would be pregnant but there was the chance that she wouldn't. He was worried about his wife. Her first time was just the night before and he was hard on her. He had never been so hard on a woman before and he certainly never got a woman laid against a wall! He slid out of her and fixed his pants before he unwrapped her legs. Anette's legs buckled underneath her and Vlad had to catch her. Her legs were weak from being around his waist for so long and from the hard sex. Vlad carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. He put her underwear back on her and changed her into a nightgown. She was exhausted, weak, and sore. He undressed to his pants and tucked her into bed. He got in beside her and pulled the covers over him. Anette was too tired and sore to snuggle up against him on her own so he pulled her to him. He felt guilt about the strong likelihood that she would be in severe pain the next day. She immediately fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep shortly after her.

Vlad woke the next morning to find his exhausted wife still asleep in his arms. He began to think that he was too hard on her the night before. Anette fluttered her eyes open and saw her beloved husband holding her close while he pet her hair. They kissed and got out of bed to get dressed. Anette's womb was sore and most definitely exhausted. She couldn't handle another night of breeding. She would definitely be amazed if she wasn't pregnant. When they were dressed Vlad escorted Anette to breakfast. They ate and Vlad had a meeting to attend.

Anette went to her husband's personal library that was in his study. She looked amongst the volumes for something to read while she waited for her husband but most of the books were battle manuscripts, over astrology, alchemy, religion, and battle strategies. She searched for what felt like hours amongst the several bookcases before she found something that caught her interest.

It was a red book with a beaten and fragile cover. It had been through much over the years. She opened it and flipped to a page.

_The Turks have almost broken my spirit, they have almost tortured me to death, and they have almost forced me into surrender. I have barely seen Radu and I know of his fate. Mehmed looks upon my younger brother as a lover. The thought disgusts me. My brother has been converted into Islam. He has betrayed God, Wallachia, the Dracul family name, and myself. I cannot even bring myself to look at him, let alone think about him, and most certainly write about him. Father has not yet made any advances on the Turks in fear of our deaths. But I have to wonder, if Father sent me and my brother to live amongst our enemy and to live in their ways would Wallachia accept me once I return? The Turks have taught me warfare, the Turkish language, Islam against my will, and politics. I have a feeling that they will try to use me when I take the throne, if I live that is. I have also learned their torture methods. They are gruesome enough to make even the most bravest men shudder in fear. The worst method I have seen so far is impalement. It is the most feared punishment amongst the citizens that they dare not anger the sultan in fear of dying on a stake. But I have to ponder one more thing also.. Do my mother, father, and certainly my kin care that I am a prisoner of the enemy? Have they forgotten me? Have they no care or knowledge of the torture I endure every single day? Since arriving I have developed a slight flame of hatred for those I have loved and who I thought loved me. I pray to God that I am freed from this hell soon._

Anette was shocked as she read the page. It was a diary... **Vlad's** diary. She leafed through several pages and read another entry that caught her interest.

_The Boyars are pestering me to find a bride. But it is harder than they think. Most women fear me and most noble women are already married. The women I have seen have not captured my interest. I hope to find a beautiful young woman who will not fear me and who will give me several heirs. May God grant me a bride to love soon._

Anette smiled and flipped through more pages. She found a entry that made her heart pound in her chest.

_Last night I found a gypsy band who had made camp in the forest near my castle. But to my surprise a young woman captured my interest. She was a gypsy dancer and was very talented. She was also extremely beautiful. Her thin body, her long wavy raven hair, and her enticing aqua eyes caught my eye and set my heart aflame. I felt drawn into her eyes, her eyes that showed fear and defiance when she saw me. The gypsies struck a deal with me to prevent their deaths and I was victorious in the end. I took the rare beauty with me to my castle. She was bathed and dressed in a fine dress that sent me into lust when I saw her. When she first spoke her voice was sweet and rich. I still remember how beautiful her voice was when she said her name, Anette. I do not even know her but I think that the gypsy beauty has claimed my heart. Anette, my prize, has won my love. I love her even though I just met her. And now as I write this, the young beauty warms my bed and is being groomed to be my bride._

Anette turned the page and read the next entry.

_My little beauty tried to escape from me earlier today while I was not there to watch her. She almost made it to the main staircase but I captured her before she could escape. She is terrified of me which pains me often and she is so timid, very unlike how she was when she danced. I have been tempted on several ocassions to attempt to seduce her into my bed. But I do not want to hurt her. My sexual desires can wait, I must focus on winning her love._

Anette was drawn into the diary. She kept turning pages and reading.

_My Anette has finally accepted my love! She admitted her love to me earlier today. She has accepted my proposal of marriage and has agreed to be my wife, my princess, and the mother of my children. I cannot wait to marry my little bride. We will be married soon after we return to the castle. I have to wonder if my marriage to Anette will stop Radu's attempts at capturing her. In battle several soldiers try to get past my troops to the camp, to Anette. But my troops and I keep them away. I fear for her safety after we marry and I consider to keep her at the castle, not at the battle camp.._

Anette smiled. Vlad truly and deeply loved her as much as she loved him in return.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	13. Alone Time

A NEW LIFE CH.13

"Alone Time"

Anette continued reading through the diary.

_Today I wed my lovely bride and she was crowned princess. My Anette is a true goddess.._

She smiled. He always flattered her.

_We made love for the first time and it was wonderful. I now have her hand and her virginity. But more importantly I have her heart. My sweet young bride fell asleep in my arms and she warmed my body. I have never felt this way for a woman before and I truly love her more than life itself. I almost love her more than Christianity and God. But I cannot let my love for her reach that limit. She had never been touched, kissed, held, or loved by a man before me. I truly have her virginity for everything. She is younger than me but age does not matter to me and it does not matter to her. We are truly in love and happy together. She has taken a fondness of sitting in my lap as I stroke her hair. She warms my body and gets attention so we both are happy with the habit.._

She smiled and put the diary back where she found it. She picked out another book and sat down on the nearby couch reading. Moments later Vlad returned and opened the door. His young bride was reading on the couch. He smiled and closed the door. She looked up from the book and smiled at him. She put the book down and walked to him. He embraced her and kissed her gently on her soft lips. How he loved holding her in his arms. Her beautiful, thin body against him warming him. And the best part was that she belonged to him. Only he could hold her and touch her. Anette wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck and hugged him. She rested her head against his chest. He rubbed his hand on her back and his hand could feel the laces of her dress. He wanted to unlace the dress and feel her bare skin but he controlled himself. He didn't want to force her to breed. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand rubbing her back. The feeling was sweet, tender, and loving. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tighter. He smiled and chuckled. She was so loving towards him. She always wanted to be near him, to be held in his arms, for his lips to caress hers. He picked up her chin and stared deep into her aqua eyes. Her eyes showed the love that she had for him. He leaned into her lips and kissed her passionately and she kissed back. He loved the feeling of her soft lips caressing his. He pulled her closer and kissed harder tasting her mouth. She moaned and kissed back tasting his mouth as well. They continued their passionate, loving kiss. They pulled away from their kiss and Vlad leaned in and nuzzled Anette's face. She smiled and nuzzled his face back. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He sat on the couch and she sat in his lap and picked up her book to continue reading. He stroked her hair and held her close and tight as he read over her shoulder. He was surprised that she could read. The book was difficult but she was reading with no problem. She never asked him what something meant. He smiled. Not only did he have a beautiful bride he had a well educated wife. He stroked her hair and held her closer. She smiled and continued reading. She guessed that he was marvelling over how well she was educated. Her mother had taught her in secrecy. Her father wanted his daughter to be educated very well in case someone tried to trick her because she was uneducated. Vlad admired his wife greatly. She was beautiful, clever, smart, kind, wonderful with children, and feisty. He loved her more than life itself.

She snuggled up closer to him as she continued reading. He smiled and stroked her hair, holding her close. She finished reading awhile later and Vlad nuzzled her face. Anette nuzzled back and kissed his ear. He chuckled. She was so frisky. She set the book aside and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head against his throat and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He could smell her sweet, delicious scent. He nuzzled her hair and breathed in the sweet scent. She always smelt so sweet and innocent. But since their wedding night their was a slight spicyness in her scent. It was because she was no longer a virgin. He smiled more. **He claimed her innocence, she belonged to him.** He purred slightly just thinking about the first time he made love to her. Anette could hear the purr in Vlad's throat and she blushed. He chuckled and stroked her hair. His hand moved from her hair down to her back. He could feel the laces of her dress once again. His hand ached to feel her bare skin. He was about to unlace the dress when she caught on. "Vlad. Please control yourself." she said. He cursed to himself. He could always try later. He nodded to her and she smiled. She kissed his cheek sweetly and rested her head underneath his chin. She fell asleep a few moments later and he smiled at his sleeping wife. He stroked her hair and enjoyed her warmth as she slept in his lap.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	14. Dreams and Kisses

A SECOND CHANCE CH.14

"Dreams and Kisses"

Anette awoke the next day in bed wearing a nightgown with Vlad's arms holding her to his chest. He was still asleep and was holding her tight and possessively. She snuggled closer and fell asleep.

_Anette awoke and looked at the room around her. She shivered and snuggled closer to Vlad. He held her tighter and closer. They were in a cold dark cell. Like a prison.._

Anette awoke and looked to see Vlad smiling down at her. She smiled back and kissed him lightly. He kissed back and nuzzled her face. "Vlad.." Anette said. "Yes my love?" he asked. "Have you ever... Had a dream where it seems that God is trying to tell you something... Like an event that might happen in the future?" she asked. "Yes. I have." he answered. "I had a dream of our wedding. I couldn't see the bride's face but from behind she looked exactly like you." She smiled. "Did you have a dream like that?" he asked stroking her hair. She nodded. "I woke up and looked at the room I was in. It was a cell. Like in a dungeon, a prison. It was freezing cold so I moved closer to you and you held me tighter and closer. We were laying on hay with two blankets over us. We were both cold and hungry.. It was so real.." she said as he listened. "I think God is trying to tell you something.." Vlad said stroking Anette's long wavy raven hair. She nodded in agreement. "But I do not understand it.." she said. "I do not either." he answered. "Thank you my love... For listening to me." she said. "You're welcome my darling..." he answered kissing her forehead. "I truly do not deserve you.." Anette said blushing. "Never say that. You deserved to be blessed by God. You had been through much in your life. It is I who did not deserve you." Vlad said stroking his wife's hair. "You deserved to be blessed by God my love. And your blessing was me.. A wife for you to love and to love you in return.." she said. He smiled. His wife was a blessing to him. She was an angel. She was his very own angel, his very own wife, his best friend. "Anette.. Do you consider me not only your husband but a friend?" he asked her. "Of course! You are my best friend Vlad. I can tell you anything." she said hugging him. He smiled. "You are my best friend too.." he said nuzzling her hair. She smiled. They were both blessed. They were the love of each other's lives and they were each other's best friend, they were living happily together.

The couple got out of bed and got dressed. Vlad tied Anette's corset and she thanked him with a quick soft kiss. He chuckled and kissed her forehead as he ruffled her hair playfully. She smiled at her husband lovingly. He led her out of his chamber and to breakfast. They ate and Vlad had a meeting with his generals. Anette came with him to sit in his lap and to be with him. He held her to his chest as she sat in his lap. The generals droned on about the war. She fell asleep in his arms and he stroked her hair softly as he listened. Her body was warm and comforting as he held her to his chest. Her peaceful breathing soothed him and told him that she was alive and that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. Her beautiful face was snuggled up near his neck and was buried in his shirt. Her arms were against his chest and were small compared to his that were wrapped around her. Her long, wavy raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and veiled her slightly from the generals' eyes. She was a true beauty and she was his. She rested in his lap for the entire meeting which was several hours. When the meeting was finally over he carried her out of the room. Anette awoke in her Vlad's arms as he carried her down the hallways. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. He gave her a quick kiss and carried her into his chamber.

He set her on the bed and sat next to her. She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss. He grabbed her head and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately as they held each other. Anette pulled away for breath. She loved his kisses. They were so loving and passionate. Vlad loved her hugs. They were so warm and kind. He scooted her onto his lap and stroked her hair as he gave her ear a soft kiss. She blushed and nuzzled his face. He smiled in return. His beautiful, young bride was where she belonged, in his arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	15. Tricks

A SECOND CHANCE CH.15

"Tricks"

Vlad awoke with Anette in his arms, in his bed. He smiled at his sleeping wife. But worry crept into his features. He had to give the Turks a drastic blow to their plans and the only way, was for him to pretend to be one of them. He easily could not come back alive to her, to see her beautiful face once more, to hold her in his arms, to feel her lips against his as they kissed. But he knew a way to make the plan more believable. And it involved her. Anette fluttered her eyes open and Vlad smiled at her. They kissed and he held her closer. Vlad was hesitant to tell Anette his plan. But he had to.

"Anette there is something I need to discuss with you.." he said. "Yes what is it?" she asked. "I have thought of a way to deliver a drastic blow to the Turkish army." Vlad answered. Anette nodded. "Go on." He sighed mentally. He was going to regret this. "The plan is for me to dress up as a Turkish commander and go to their fortress and I need you for the plan to work." Anette was shocked. "Why do you need me?" she asked confused. "I need you to dress in your gypsy clothes and pretend to have been captured by me." She nodded. "We will have to stage the capture in case someone sees so they do not doubt us." His wife nodded again. She understood completely and was willing to help. "Alright." she said. "I will help." He smiled at her. "Thank you my darling.." he said kissing her forehead.

Anette changed into her gypsy clothing. It was a dress that she hadn't worn in forever. It made her look more like a street prostitute but she wore it anyway. The dress itself consisted of two shoulder straps and a bodice with a long skirt that came to her feet. It was blood red and she wore a white shirt with white, puffy elbow length sleeves. She put her anklet on and hid her cross in her cleavage. She tied her sash around her waist and put her gold bangles on. Vlad had changed into Turkish commander clothing and stared at her. He had never seen her in that dress before. "I brought it with me but you never saw it." she said as if she knew what he was going to ask. He nodded and fixed his turban. "I hope you can run fast my darling.. We have to make this believable." he said. She nodded. "Yes my love." she answered.

Vlad saddled his horse and mounted it. Anette was already in the forest walking pretending to be a lone gypsy woman that had gotten lost from her comrades. He rode through the forest and spotted her, she was already near the Turkish fortress. He spurred his horse into a gallop and rode towards her. Anette turned and saw Vlad coming straight at her in a gallop. She gasped and ran as fast as she could. The Turks saw the man chasing the woman. They didn't try to stop him. They secretly wished he would rape her right then and there, or at least let them have a turn with her. Vlad galloped up to Anette and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his saddle. She screamed and struggled in his grasp. He pulled the reins and the horse stopped and stood still pawing at the ground. Vlad laughed evilly and rode to the Turks that had been watching at the fortress. Anette struggled in his hold and the Turks saw how beautiful and feisty she was. She also looked like a virgin. They also saw that the man who captured her was a commander. They bowed to him in respect. "Such a feisty woman I have caught.." he chuckled evilly as he watched the gypsy woman struggle in his tight grip around her waist. The Turks laughed. Vlad held Anette still by roughly holding her arms. "May we have her?" the Turks asked hopeful. "No! I caught her she is mine.." Vlad said with a devilish grin. Anette stared at him in fear and whimpered. "Time to break you in gypsy!" he hissed in her ear. She whimpered and he rode into the fortress to a unoccupied tent. He dismounted and pulled her roughly inside.

Vlad closed the tent flap tightly and signaled Anette. She let out a loud, blood curdling scream. "SCREAM FOR ME!!" Vlad roared as if he was raping her. She screamed again and added a few sobs. They continued the charade for a little longer but eventually stopped. The Turks heard the screams and laughed evilly. The commander had raped the woman! Anette changed into a Turkish harem outfit and even had a harem veil over her face as if to hide her tear filled eyes. Vlad dragged her roughly out of the tent and to the Turks they had seen earlier. "She was very good.." he said with a devilish smirk. The Turks laughed. "So good that I will keep her as a pet.." he said pulling her roughly in front of him to hold against his chest. She whimpered and tears were in her eyes. He held her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair as the Turks watched her tears fall through her veil. She struggled and tried to run but his arms dragged her back to his chest. He growled menacingly at her and she whimpered, cowering in his arms. The Turks laughed once more at the woman's fear. Vlad chuckled and Anette whimpered. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked inbetween sobs. "Anything I want! You belong to me now!" he said. She sobbed and her tears fell once more. "But right now I think I will show you off to the generals.." he said pulling her towards the generals standing nearby. She whimpered as he dragged her roughly to the Turkish generals.

The generals saw a commander coming towards them. They bowed to him and saw the crying woman he was holding tightly to his chest. "She is my mistress." he answered. They nodded. "I am here to go over the war tactic plans with you." The generals nodded and explained them to him. He nodded as he stroked her hair. She whimpered at his touch. The generals finished explaining them to him. "Thank you.. Now I will retire to my tent with my mistress..." he said dragging her after him roughly. She whimpered and sobbed as he dragged her into the tent.

Vlad closed the tent flap tightly and turned to her. "Well we know the plans!" he said quietly. She smiled. "There is one more thing we must do.." he said. "What is it?" she asked. "To deliver a drastic blow.." he answered. He dragged her out roughly and yelled to the Turks guarding the entrance to the fortress. "OPEN THE GATES!" The Turks were confused but opened them anyway.

Nikolay waited on the other side with Prince Vlad's troops. They were to ambush the Turkish fortress. The gates opened and the army rushed inside.

All hell broke loose during the ambush. Vlad and Anette safely watched the ambush were they couldn't be harmed. Vlad chuckled at the site of the imprisoned and dead Turks. Anette smiled at their plan's success. Vlad took off her veil and kissed her wiping away her tears. "Such wonderful acting my dear.." he said. She smiled. "Thank you my love.." she answered. She kissed him lightly. "You did wonderful as well.." she said with a sweet smile on her lips. He chuckled. The Turks looked at the man and woman standing above them. They recognized them. It was Prince Vlad and his wife. They had tricked them! They were surprised and humiliated. Anette went back to the tent and changed into her gypsy clothes and came back to Vlad who had taken off the turban. She could tell that it killed him on the inside to wear it. It killed her to wear the harem outfit as well. Vlad impaled the Turkish prisoners and went up to his wife. He was clean of blood and claimed her lips in a kiss. "You look so beautiful in that dress.." he said. She smiled. It was her favorite dress as a gypsy but he had given her better dresses and that dress had slipped her mind until that day. "You look beautiful in anything.." he said with a kind smile. She blushed and he chuckled. He helped her onto his horse and mounted behind her. Vlad led his troops back to the castle with Anette in the saddle.

He dismounted and helped her down. They went to their bedroom. Anette changed into a nightgown and Vlad into his pants. They got in bed and he held her in his arms tightly. "Are your arms sore from me pulling you around roughly?" Vlad asked worried. Anette shook her head. "No. They are perfectly fine." she said telling the truth. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed back. "Goodnight my darling.." he said. "Goodnight my love.." she answered. They fell asleep and another dream plagued Anette's mind.

_She opened her eyes and stared at what was around her. She was in a lavish room but she didn't recognize it. She looked down at her body and saw that she was in harem clothing. She felt a scream well up in her throat when a arm snaked around her waist.._

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	16. Prison

A SECOND CHANCE CH.16

"Prison"

Anette awoke as Vlad was putting on his armor. There was a battle she thought sadly. She got out of bed and dressed quickly so she could help him with his armor. "Thank you my darling.." he said after she finished helping him. "You're welcome.." she answered with sadness in her voice. He picked up her chin and gazed into her eyes. "I will return to you.. I promise.." he said. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed back begging and pleading for him not to leave her. He pulled away and she followed him to his horse. Vlad kissed Anette passionately once more. She kissed back begging and pleading for him to stay and hold her in his arms. He hugged her close in their kiss but pulled his lips away from hers. He kissed her gently and kissed her forehead. "I will return to you Anette.. I promise.." he reassured her kissing her once more. She nodded and reluctantly broke from their embrace. He mounted his horse and she watched him leave with the troops.

Anette waited in her husband's room sitting at the window watching for him to return. She sat there for hours never leaving and stopping her prayers for his return. She saw his troops return but she was confused. They seemed like they were in a hurry. Vlad dismounted and hurried into the castle. She ran down the stairs to him and hugged him. He hugged her tight and kissed her quickly. "Quickly my love. We must flee!" he said breaking from their embrace and leading her quickly down the halls. He pushed on a brick in the wall and it gave way to a secret passageway. He quickly took off his armor. Anette was confused. He pulled her in with him and there were gypsies inside. Gypsies from Anette's band. They led them through the passageway and to the outside of the castle. There was a saddled horse waiting. Anette hugged one of the gypsies in gratitude and Vlad helped her up onto the horse. He thanked them and mounted behind her. The gypsies bowed and curtsied. Vlad spurred the horse into a gallop and kept Anette tight and close to his chest.

Andrea and Elizabeth got blunt objects and hid behind the pillars. Nikolay hid near them with his sword drawn. The doors opened and they heard a foreign language being spoken loudly. Andrea saw shadows coming closer. She jumped out and lashed out at the nearest thing with her chair leg but it was grabbed and she was face to face with a Turk. "Oh dammit.." she said. The Turks took over the castle and Radu took the position of prince.

Vlad slowed the horse into a walk and held Anette closer and tighter. She felt a pit in her stomach. She knew that something bad was going to happen. They were in Hungarian territory. Even though Wallachia and Hungary were fighting for the same cause they hated each other. Anette snuggled closer to Vlad and he held her tighter. Sure enough Anette's worries were right. They were both captured by Hungarian soldiers.

Vlad was pushed into a prison cell and Anette was roughly pushed in after him. He caught her in his arms and the door was slammed shut and locked. He hugged her tight and she hugged back. She cried in his arms and he sat down on the pile of hay in the corner of the cell and set her in his lap. He held her close and tight as he rocked her back and forth soothingly. He wiped away her tears and cooed soothingly in her ear. "Shh... My darling you are safe... I am here..." he cooed soothingly in her ear. She stopped crying and he wiped away her tears. He kissed her gently and held her close and tight as he rocked her back and forth still. She fell asleep in his arms as he cradled her.

Anette woke up the next day in Vlad's arms. She shivered and snuggled closer to him. He held her closer and tighter. They were both cold and hungry. Just like in my dream she thought. Vlad saw the worry in Anette's eyes. "We will be fine.. I promise.." he said soothingly. They heard footsteps. She grew more worried and he held her more possessively. "Hello Vlad.. It has been so long.." a male voice said. Anette saw the man and buried her face in Vlad's chest whimpering and trembling. "Aww did I scare the princess?" Radu said with a smirk. How the hell did he get in here?! Vlad thought angrily in his mind. "Yes.." Vlad growled between his teeth as he held Anette close and tight. Radu chuckled evilly. "Good... I will frighten her more!" he said with a twisted grin. She whimpered and clinged to her husband. "Please do not let him take me!!" she whimpered. "Perhaps I shall.." Radu said with a devilish smirk. "You would not dare!!!!" Vlad growled menacingly. "Actually I would dare!" he said with a smirk. Anette whimpered and clinged tightly to Vlad. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white because she was clinging so hard. "Like right now! Guards!!" Radu said. The guards came in and dragged her off of her husband. The others restrained him. She screamed and struggled reaching for him. He grabbed her hand to pull her to him but they pulled her away. Her hand slipped out of his. "VLAD!!!" Anette screamed reaching for him. They pulled her out of the cell and the other guards got out quickly and slammed the door shut locking it. He was up against the door gripping the bars.

The guards dragged her to Radu and he took hold of her pulling her to his chest. "There, there sweet princess..." he said smirking wickedly and stroking her long wavy raven hair. "LET ME GO!!!" she hissed struggling against his hold. Vlad could only watch his brother hold his wife. "Hush my dear.. You can scream all you want in another room..." he said as she struggled. Radu smashed his lips onto Anette's in a brutal kiss. She squealed and struggled as he explored her mouth with his tongue and as Vlad fumed. Radu pulled away and grasped Anette's chin. "So sweet you taste.." he said. She moved her chin out of his grasp and struggled against his hold. "You need to learn better etiquette my dear... Through my favorite 'torture'.." he said with a vile smirk. She shrieked in fear and struggled wildly. Vlad growled in anger. Radu picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp. "Time to teach you discipline!" he said smirking as he carried her out of Vlad's view. Vlad was fuming. There was no way in hell that Radu would have Anette!

Anette struggled in Radu's arms as he carried her down the hallways. She had to wonder how he had gotten in a Hungarian fortress. Then she figured it out. His looks. The perverted bisexual bastard had seduced someone to allow him in. She struggled as he carried her into a bedroom. His bedroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He carried her to the bed and threw her onto it. She landed on the bed and was dazed a bit from the impact of her hitting the floor mattress. He locked the door. "Well well princess... Time for you to become mine!!!" he said pouncing on her. She shrieked and bucked out of reflex. Radu smirked. "Mmm.. You are surrendering to me even now.." he said with a chuckle. Anette stopped bucking and he kissed her roughly. She squealed and squirmed underneath him. She could barely move with his body laying directly ontop of her. Her arm had gotten wedged between him and herself while she was trying to hide her cleavage from his lusty eyes. She moved her hand into her bodice and took out a knife she had hidden. She moved her arm carefully out without calling attention to the dagger and she held it over his back where it could hit his heart. He continued kissing and she continued squealing and squirming as she readied to plunge it in.

Radu had noticed the dagger when she was trying to get it out of her bodice and he smacked it out of her hand before she could stab him. She was shocked. She stared wide eyed at him. "You thought that you could outsmart me, hmm? Such a pathetic attempt my little princess.. You will be mine!!" he said. He saw what her arm was covering. He stared at her cleavage. It was perfect and beautiful. He would get a closer look and taste how sweet her flesh was. His head moved to her exposed cleavage. He nuzzled in her cleavage. She squealed in discomfort and struggled against him. He held her torso firmly and nuzzled farther into her cleavage. With lusty growls he began licking in her cleavage. She shrieked and squirmed wildly. She wished that Vlad was there. He would save her. He would kill this perverted sleaze of a man!

Vlad heard a woman's shriek. It was definitely Anette. He got up and paced in his cell. He prayed to God long and hard that Anette wouldn't be raped.

Radu continued his lusty growls and hungry licking. The princess was sweet and beautiful, like a virgin. But she wasn't. Radu knew his brother's lusting habits. She would have been claimed on her wedding night. Radu's face was buried in Anette's cleavage. He growled and licked as she squealed in discomfort and fear. "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" she yelled in between squeals and shrieks. He nuzzled in farther and licked more. He pulled her closer to his body and moved a hand to her chest. Anette felt a hand on her breast. Radu gave it a nice squeeze causing her to screech in surprise and discomfort. He chuckled and continued licking. She felt something running down her back and rest on her rump. He gave it a nice squeeze and she screamed out of surprise and much discomfort. He laughed evilly and took his face out of her cleavage. He gave it one more lick and she squealed. "So sweet and delicious you taste..." he cooed. She had enough. He had touched only where Vlad had touched. She kneed him in his manhood and rolled out from underneath him as he groaned in pain. She fell to the floor and saw the dagger. She scrambled to her feet and hurried to it. Radu pinned her to the wall and growled in anger and arousal. "You hurt me princess.. Now I will hurt you!" he roared wrapping her legs around his waist quickly. He was hard. He wanted her in his bed moaning and screaming in pleasure more than anything. She would be his! He grinded harshly into her causing her to scream and struggle. He groaned from the pleasure he felt from his clothed manhood rubbing against her womanhood. He would thrust into her soon enough. He would make her scream!

Vlad heard her screams and shrieks. He was angered and saddened. He continued praying to God for Anette's safety.

Anette smacked her head into Radu's causing him to stumble backwards and drop her legs. She fell to the floor and scrambled for the dagger. He recovered and Anette pointed the blade at him. She was panting, a strand of hair was in her face, and her dress sleeves were falling from her shoulders. He chuckled. "So feisty.." he said smirking and in a husky tone. "I will kill you believe me.." she said. "All you have to do if you honor your life is to let me go.." she threatened pointing the blade at his heart. "Really? I am sure you will miss me." he said with a smirk. She lunged at him but he moved away in time. She knocked him into the wall and held the point directly at his chest. "Let me go or you die by my blade.." she hissed at him. Radu didn't like the blade Anette was holding to his chest. "You may leave.." he said regretting every single word he said in that sentence. She put the blade in her bodice and left. He cursed in his mind. He wouldn't give up that easily. "I will have you Anette." he growled in his mind.

The guards opened the doors and Anette saw Vlad sitting in the hay with his eyes closed. She smiled and walked to him. She crouched next to him and crawled into his lap. His eyes snapped open at the sudden weight he felt in his lap. He looked down and saw his wife smiling up at him. "Did he hurt you?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed with worry. She shook her head no. She had an idea. Radu had made her desire carnal pleasure and she was alone with her husband.. She leaned into his ear. "Vlad.. When the guards leave do you want to make passionate love?" she whispered. He purred when he heard her suggestion. "Yes my dear.." he purred. She smiled. "Let us make a baby this time.." she purred in his ear. He chuckled. "Alright my dear.." he said. "Tonight my sweet princess.. We will have a heir.." he purred seductively in her ear. She giggled and was excited about later that night. That night she would hopefully conceive their child.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	17. A Roll in the Hay

A SECOND CHANCE CH.17

"A Roll in the Hay"

The guards left leaving Anette and Vlad alone in the dungeon locked up in their cell. Vlad and Anette stuffed hay in the cracks and Vlad put his jacket over the cell window to make sure that no one saw them making love. "Are you ready my goddess?" he growled. She giggled. "Yes my love!" she purred. He growled again and unbuttoned his shirt for her to gaze at his perfect chest. She kicked her shoes off and slipped the sleeves of her dress down a tad so he had better view of her cleavage. He stared at his wife's cleavage and growled. How he had longed to taste her there again. He nuzzled in her cleavage and licked causing her head to flop back and for a small moan to escape her sweet lips. He nuzzled in farther and continued licking, her sweet flesh making his desire for her grow. She was his addiction, she was what he craved and needed.

She moaned as he licked in her cleavage, lusty growls coming from his throat. She moaned and felt slightly disappointed when he took his head out and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed back wanting him to take off her dress and release her from the prison it created. It separated them from each other, it kept them from being one! She slipped his shirt off and rubbed her hands on his back trying to give him the initiative to take off her dress. Vlad got the idea and unlaced her corset, his hands smoothing over the cloth of her dress, wishing that he was feeling her bare skin. Her hands continued rubbing his back, the friction warming his body along with the heat his body made out of arousal. She could feel how hot he was, he was practically burning up! Vlad kicked his boots off and took her hands away from his back so he could pull the sleeves off of her arms and pull her dress off. Anette went back to rubbing his back as he pulled her dress off. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she truly was. He pulled her dress off and admired her beauty.

Vlad leaned down to her breasts and ravished them. He licked, kiss, nibbled, and sucked on them. Anette moaned and took his hair out of its ponytail. Her fingers ran through the silky black strands as her husband ravished her breasts. He moved his kisses down her stomach and his hands moved up to her hips. He slipped her underwear off and saw the patch of curls that was so familiar to him yet unexplored. He spread her legs and ran his tongue over her opening. She gasped and moaned at the unfamiliar touch. He continued licking and he suddenly thrusted his tongue in. Her eyes shot open and her back arched. She gasped and moaned wildly from the new intrusion. Her fingers gripped the ends of his long hair as he licked deeply in her womb tasting her sweet nectar. She was so sweet and delicious, her nectar was like honey in his mouth. He finally had his fill and pulled out. Vlad looked up at Anette and saw her chest rising and falling rapidly from the breath she was taking to fill her lungs, which her pounding heart needed. He kicked off his pants and Anette remembered the first time they made love. She remembered how daunted she was when she saw his length. He was big, thick, and long, he was a real man. She remembered how she thought she was too small for him. She remembered how much he stretched her out. She remembered how wonderful his thrusts were, how wonderful it was for a real man to make love to her and claim her virginity. His throbbing manhood ached to be inside her silky wet warmth. Her throbbing and aching womanhood desperately wanted him inside of her. He settled inbetween her legs and grinded against her causing them both to groan in pleasure. He could feel her warmth that was driving him over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore she had to be one with him now!

Vlad got in position to enter into her. Anette gripped his hair ready to give the strands delicious, arousing tugs if needed. He slid into her and tipped her hips up, spreading her legs farther apart and sliding himself in even more. He slid in until he reached her back wall, her limit. Anette was small compared to him but she took every single inch of him from tip to base. She was stretched out and ready for him, ready to lose herself to the most primitive instinct there was.. breeding. He groaned as he felt her walls enclose around him gripping him and the feel of being all the way in her, taking up every single inch of space she had in her. Vlad slid slowly out and faster on the way in. They both groaned in pleasure. Anette dug her fingers into his hair, moaning as his thrusts went from slow and gentle, to fast and hard. Her womb had grown stronger and she wanted everything he had to give her. He continued thrusting in his bliss groaning loudly and his thrusts wracked her body and knocked her into the wall.

Anette was pressed against the wall and Vlad suddenly gripped her close to him and stood up, still thrusting in her. He walked across the cell, holding her up by gripping her back with one arm and his hand on her rump holding her up so they could still make love. He pressed her against the wall and continued to wrack her body with his hard, passionate thrusts. She moaned wildly and her hands ran all over his back and shoulders desperately wanting something to hold onto. She looked up and saw the bars on the cell window. She gripped the bars moaning as he thrusted madly, groaning in pleasure and growling in passion. Vlad saw Anette's hands gripping the bars and he grasped hold of them just above hers. He lifted himself up using his arms and showed her how strong he was. He lifted himself up with each thrust he gave her, his muscles contracting and relaxing, making her mad with lust. She released the bars and gripped his arms, her nails digging into the skin as she moaned wildly and gasped for breath. "Vladislaus.." she gasped out before a moan escaped her lips. He groaned at the sound of her voice saying his full name and continued to lift himself up to thrust. Vlad released the bars and felt Anette climax. The muscles in her womanhood contracted as she screamed and he released. He roared in pleasure and his seed flowed into her.

He thrusted slowly and gently as his seed continued to flow. Vlad got tired of having Anette against the wall. He held her up and pressed her against the cell door. His thrusts continued and they moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Anette..." he groaned. "You are the best sex I have ever had.." he groaned as he thrusted into her against the door. She moaned. "I am glad... That you were the one to claim my virginity.. That my first time was you, a real man making love to me.." she said inbetween moans and gasps. "A strong, passionate, large man.." she said as her teeth nipped his shoulder. He groaned at her love bites and nipped at her neck as he thrusted into her, over and over again never tiring. They climaxed and released once again and panted for breath. He kissed her madly from his orgasm and she kissed back trying to match his passion and ferocity.

Vlad leaned against a wall and slid down to a sitting position and laid down on the stone floor with Anette on top of him. She finally had her chance to show how much she truly loved him. She was straddled across his waist and was mounted on him. She placed her hands on the stone floor by his arms and lifted herself up. She thrusted down onto him and he opened his eyes and groaned in surprise and unexpected pleasure. He saw Anette's arms strain to bring herself up and down repeatedly to thrust. He gripped her hands and entwined his fingers around hers. Their palms were pressed against each others' and using his strong arms he pushed against her palms helping her go up and let her come down on her own. They both groaned in ecstasy as they worked together to mate. His back arched and he groaned as her legs regained the strength they lost from being around his waist for so long. Before he could push up on her she lifted herself up using her legs and thrusted down hard and fast. He groaned and gripped her hands tighter. "Anette.." Vlad groaned in pleasure as his young wife took it upon herself to take over the process of mating. Her long wavy black hair was matted onto her back from sweat and she gasped for breath. Her body was glistening with sweat and her beautiful eyes were on fire with passion and lust. Her hands were all over him. She was feeling every muscle he had and every single inch of his skin that she could. She rubbed her hands on his chest as she thrusted feeling what she had seen but never touched. It was a wonderful experience to be dominant during sex. Having the power to control what happened, to pleasure her partner who always was dominant.. until today. Her lust filled eyes ran over her husband's body. His body was covered in sweat, his hair was wild and free, his face showed the pleasure he felt, his perfect chest showed his muscles that strained as his back arched from the intense pleasure that ran through his body, and one of the best parts of him that only she could see was inside of her and it reflected his namesake.

Vlad could see the gypsy spirit in Anette as she rode his lap. She was wild, passionate, and above all.. she seemed to be free.. As if she had finally broken free of her shackles and it was through making love to him. The passionate side of her had finally been set loose and he loved it. He rocked his hips and groaned as she thrusted and moaned. Their groans of pleasure seemed to answer each other and never end. They climaxed numerous times but it was never enough. Anette continued riding Vlad. She rode him hard and fast, just the way he liked it. After they climaxed alongside each other he rolled over onto her and they rolled into the bed of hay. He slid out of her and pulled her up to him by her arms. He ran his tongue all over her face and down her neck to her shoulders and chest. They licked the sweat off of each other and took a break for her womb. Their hungry tongues traveled everywhere on each other, nothing was sacred and nothing was spared. She licked everywhere on him, even his manhood. He licked every single inch of her, including her womanhood once again. Then he lifted her up and pressed her hard against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands clenched hers to the window bars. He slid in all the way and went slowly, to bring her down from the crazed licking. He moved slowly in different directions inside of her. Her head moved with each change of direction and she moaned long and slow for him. She could feel how much he loved her in each tender, loving, gentle, and slow thrust he gave her. Vlad was truly trying to make a baby with her lovingly and caringly. "Vladislaus.. Harder.. I am not a virgin.." Anette said as her hands dug into the bars straining to be free, truly wanting to see the passionate beast he was moments before. The passionate beast inside of him was released after he heard those words. He thrusted madly into her groaning and being closer to climax with each moan and when her hands broke free and dug themselves into his back. He released again inside of her and she climaxed from the jerk she felt when he orgasmed. They kissed madly as he thrusted and she tried to move with him.

They fell onto the hay and Vlad settled inbetween Anette's legs. They had made love countless times and this was their last round. He slid in once more and pressed his hips against hers, sheathing himself in her completely. He gently thrusted into her surely exhausted womb and snuggled his head above her breasts. She moaned for him and he groaned in pleasure of making a baby with her. His body moved slowly as he delved in slow, loving intercourse with her. Vlad got to his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure that he would be in her. His hands were placed at the sides of her head and he towered over her. He was strong and large compared to her. Her arms were sticks compared to his. He continued his gentle thrusting and stopped staying in place. She was confused but trusted that he knew what he was doing. He rocked slowly inside of her, staying inside her delicious wet warmth. She moaned for him and even moved with him.

After their climaxes their heart rates died down. They thrummed a normal beat and reluctantly Vlad slid out of Anette's exhausted womb. He instantly felt cold, he missed her warmth and tightness. He dressed and helped her dress. He chuckled and picked the hay that got caught in her hair during sex. She pulled his hair back into its ponytail and made sure to leave a few stray strands that framed his face. She smiled and kissed him, running her fingers through the silky black strands. They took the hay out of the cracks and took his jacket from the door window. He draped it on Anette's shoulders and gave her a tender kiss. "You did so well darling.." Vlad said making the hay pile into a bed for them. She smiled. "Thank you my love.. That was so amazing.." she sighed as she took the blankets from the corner and found a spot on the hay bed to sleep. He sat next to her and draped the blankets over themselves. He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Rest well my darling.. You might start a baby.." Vlad said giving Anette a loving kiss. She returned his kiss and smiled. "Good night my love.." she said as she curled up in his arms and fell asleep. He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair. So he could smell her delicious scent as he slept. The warmth their bodies made from arousal kept them warm throughout the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	18. A Question

A SECOND CHANCE CH.18

"A Question"

Anette and Vlad awoke to the guards banging on their cell door. "Eat you lovebirds!" one of them yelled. Anette sent a glare at the guard but luckily he didn't notice it. In front of them near the door were two plates of stale bread and two cups of water. Anette hurriedly grabbed them and brought them back to the hay bed. They ate under the blankets snuggling against each other for warmth. "Hungary is freezing!" Anette thought as she ate. "God damn do I hate Hungary.." Vlad thought as he ate. The bread was hard and had no taste to it. They finished eating the bread and they looked at the water. It seemed perfectly clean enough... They drank it and it was delicious and clean. It quenched their thirst and they weren't starving anymore. They desperately wanted to go home.. They worried about Wallachia, the troops, the citizens, the castle, the war, and most of all if the enemy had taken over the land. Vlad was very distressed over those thoughts. He couldn't stop worrying about his kingdom. Anette gently made him lay down on the hay and rest his head on her lap. She stroked his hair comfortingly as he worried.

Anette stroked his hair comfortingly and sang to him for the first time. "_Be still, my son, You're home, Oh when did you become so cold?, The blade will keep on descending, All you need is to feel my love, Search for beauty, find your shore, Try to save them all, bleed no more, You have such oceans within, In the end I will always love you_..." She sang to him softly and comfortingly. He was amazed by her beautiful voice. He relaxed and his thoughts began to drift off to other things, happier things. Thoughts of being free of imprisonment, returning to Wallachia with Anette by his side, ruling once again with his beloved princess, sleeping in a real bed, and having their first child. He imagined returning from battles to see his children running up to meet him overjoyed at his return. And to see his beautiful wife smiling at him and holding their newest child. He would crouch down and hug his children and hug and kiss his wife. He would look at their baby that she cradled in her arms and smile happily at his perfect, happy family. He imagined playing with them, raising them, and educating them. He imagined teaching his sons warfare and politics, as Anette taught her daughters in the arts and courtship. He imagined winning the war and better yet killing Radu. He would be the victor! Anette imagined raising their children. While their father was away in battle she would hold her children close and hold back her tears as she tried to stop theirs. They knew that their father might not come back, as did she. They would all go to the courtyard and wait, praying for him to return. He would ride into the courtyard triumphant and smiling at them. He would dismount and hug their children. He would stand up and she would smile at him. She would run into his arms and hug him tight, kissing him passionately with happy tears streaming down her face. Vlad rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Anette. She smiled down at him and leaned down to him. Her long wavy raven strands of hair tickled his face as she leaned in to give him a kiss. Their lips met in a kiss and Vlad's hand gripped the back of her head and pushed her into his lips, deepening their kiss. She pulled away for breath and sat up straight with his head still in her lap. But little did they know that someone was watching...

Radu stood at the cell door looking through the window at his brother Vlad and his sister-in-law Anette. He desired his sister-in-law.. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and feisty. She was the only woman that resisted him. She was a feisty vixen that he longed to have. He wanted her as his wife, he wanted her to bear his children, he wanted her to raise his children, but more than ever he wanted her in his bed. He wanted her underneath him moaning and writhing as he made love to her. Whenever he had a harem girl in his bed he always imagined that she was Anette. He would have her.. Even if he had to rape her he would have her.. He walked back to his quarters without drawing attention to himself.

Vlad sat up suddenly and scooted her over. He sat where she was and made her lay in the exact place he was. He rested her head in his lap and brushed a few stray locks of her hair out of her eyes with a smile. She smiled up at him and stroked his hand that rested on her stomach. "Soon my darling you will be carrying a baby.." he said as he rubbed his hand over her womb. She smiled. "Yes.." she answered taking his large hand in her small hand. She held it in both of her hands and gave his knuckles gentle, sweet kisses. His hands were strong and rough, yet soft and gentle. His arms were strong and muscled from wielding weapons and fighting. His legs were long and strong enough to support her and himself as he stood. His chest was perfectly muscled and had been toned from years of battle. There were many things she admired about her husband. He was a excellent horseman, a brave soldier, a strategic commander, a clever politician, a intelligent ruler, and the perfect lover. He knew how to treat a woman perfectly. But there was one thing about him that puzzled her. Why out of all the princesses and noblewomen in the country did he instead choose her, the daughter of a poor farmer and his wife with not a single drop of royal blood in her. The blood that flowed in her veins was gypsy and Romanian blood.

"Vlad?" Anette asked. "Why did you choose me to be your bride?" she asked him. Vlad thought hard. It was a difficult question to answer. "I loved you from first sight.." he answered. "I knew that you were the only woman who would understand me and possibly love me in return.." he explained. She smiled. "You were right.." she said. "That I was.." he answered smiling at her. "I was also enchanted by your beauty.. Your beautiful form, your beautiful face, and your gorgeous eyes." he said kissing her forehead. She smiled. He lifted her up and set her in his lap holding his lovely wife close and tight. "I was also amused by your feisty nature, amazed by your intelligence, humored by your jokes and tricks, I felt love and care fill my heart whenever I held you, and felt true love overflow in my heart when you gave me attention and treated me so wonderfully." Vlad explained before giving her a slight squeeze in his hug. Anette smiled and nuzzled his face. He nuzzled back and gave her nose a kiss. She giggled and pecked his cheek. She always gave him so much attention. Even if it was just holding hand or if she was kissing his knuckles she always knew when to give him attention. She could sense when he was lonely, sad, worried, stressed, or angry and she knew how to make him feel better. She would always massage his shoulders and if he didn't relax she would nuzzle his hair as she massaged his shoulders. If that failed Anette would stroke Vlad's hair and nuzzle it. If that failed as well she would slink her hands down his chest and into his jacket. If that failed too she would breathe in his ear and brush her fingers lightly against his cheek. Usually that worked but sometimes it didn't. In those cases she would sit on the floor next to him and rub her hand on his thigh, purring as she stared up at him. If that didn't work and all else failed she would move her hand to his crotch and gently rub. That always worked. But Anette usually ended up in bed, on a couch, on a chair, on a rug, on the floor, against a wall, against a door, or in the bath tub all depending on Vlad's mood and desperation because of it. Which was oftenly very desperate. He rubbed his hand over her womb once more as she smiled. They hoped desperately for a child, a heir to the throne.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	19. With the Enemy

A SECOND CHANCE CH.19

"With the Enemy"

Two months later Radu decided to act. He would have Anette! He walked to the dungeon to his brother's cell. "Good morning brother.." he nearly hissed. "And hello my little vixen.." he purred. She glared at him and Vlad held her possessively. "What do you want Radu?" he growled. "Your wife. She will not get away this time!" he said with a twisted smile on his face. Two guards entered and dragged Anette off of Vlad. She screamed and struggled against them trying to reach for her husband. They quickly dragged her out and searched her for weapons. Radu wouldn't take any chances this time. He would have his little vixen! She was dragged to his chamber and she sat on her knees before him on the rug crying silently. A bath had been prepared for her. She was taken in by two harem girls. They felt pity for the beautiful princess. "We hope and pray that Allah will send you back to your husband princess." they told her. They hated Radu and they hated the crusade. They wanted peace with the christian nations. And they could start with being friends with the impaler's wife. She nodded and let them bathe her. Her beautiful eyes shone with tears as they dressed her in a red harem outfit. Instead of pants there was a skirt. But she felt nearly naked. She wanted to wear her dress. They left the room and let her go to Radu on her own. It was as if she was walking to hell. Each step she made to the door was like walking across a bed of flames. It pained her to grasp the handle and open the door. She silently walked in and quickly closed the door behind her not allowing Radu a good look at her. She had her back to him. "Let me see you my fox.." he said sitting on a cushion on the floor. She stiffened slightly at the nickname he had given her. She reluctantly turned around to face him and looked down at the floor as he stared at her. Her long wavy raven locks cascaded down her back and acted as a veil for her face, her pale skin stood out against the lusty red of her outfit, her beautiful aqua blue eyes shone with tears of sadness and hate, her waist was thin and she possessed curves unlike any other woman, and her cleavage showed in the low cut top. It was the only view he needed to finalize his decision. She would be his. "Come my vixen.." he said making her walk to him. She stood in front of him staring down at the pattern on the rug. He stood up and looked down at her. He offered his hand to her and she reluctantly took it. "Do not be so glum my pet.. I will make you happy.." he said with a smirk as she cried silently still staring down at the floor. He led her into his embrace. She stiffened and he held her tightly to him as he stroked her long wavy hair. Radu kissed her cheek. "Such a good girl you are.." he said as she cried silently on his shoulder. He began to rub her sides and purr in her ear. "Please.. I am not ready to have sex with you.." Anette said in her beautiful voice that made him desire her even more. "Oh I think you are.. You have made love many times.." he said with a chuckle. She whimpered in fear. "That can wait then..." he said sitting down on a plush cushion. "Sit my dear.." he said. She looked and didn't see a place where she could sit. Then she realized that he wanted her to sit in his lap. She reluctantly crouched down and sat in his lap. "Good girl.." he said ensnaring her in his embrace and holding her tight.

Anette could only sit in the enemy's lap and let him hold her in his arms. She wished that her husband, Vlad was holding her cooing to her that she was safe but he wasn't there.. He was still in the cell.. Hoping and praying that she would return to him, unhurt and unviolated. "You will make a lovely wife Anette.." Radu purred his eyes traveling all over her form. She whimpered and got out of his arms huddling up into a ball in a corner, whimpering like a beaten and abused pup. "PLEASE NO!" she cried her eyes filling with tears once again. "Oh yes.." he purred standing up and advancing towards her. "PLEASE NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" she pleaded hoping to forestall her fate in being raped and tortured until she was obedient. "There is no need for mercy on you.. You are the wife of an enemy! And revenge will be carried out on you.." he said with a smirk as his eyes flamed with lust. "If you want me to love you then you cannot do this to me!" she cried hoping that there was some sort of common sense within him. He paused slightly standing a few short strides from her. "If you want me to be pleasing and happy... I must learn to love you..." she said in a whisper as her throat closed off at her words. He crouched down and picked up her chin, gazing into her wet eyes. His fingers gently wiped her tears away. "And so it shall be.." he whispered giving her forehead a soft kiss as his fingertips gently wiped her tears away. "I am not a very patient man.. I would prefer that you be quick in finding my good qualities.. And forgetting your past husband Vlad!" he said. "But I cannot forget him... I love him.." she said with tears in her eyes. "Is that right my dear? Forget him, you know you must if you want to live! Otherwise I will have to take you by force..." he said menacingly. She whimpered and shrunk away from him. He pulled her up to him roughly by her arms and forced her down onto a cushion. He straddled her lap and he settled his weight inbetween her legs. "You had best obey me darling... If you do not want to have another partner that has touched your most sacred places..." he hissed at her causing her to whimper in fear. Even though he was smaller than Vlad he was heavy. He wasn't as strong as his older brother but he still was strong. She felt something press against her lower stomach and squealed in discomfort and shock. She bucked wildly trying to get him off of her but he was too heavy. He enjoyed her bucking. She was a wild and feisty mare that needed to be tamed.. by him..

Anette eventually bucked herself out from underneath Radu. She slipped out of his grasp and ran as fast as she could. She hid underneath a wardrobe as he looked for her. He couldn't find her and gave up. He undressed to his pants and got in bed falling asleep. Anette quietly crawled out from underneath the wardrobe and grabbed her dress. She snuck out of his chamber and down the halls. Anette snuck into the dungeon and opened the door to Vlad's cell silently. He was asleep in the hay underneath the pile of blankets. Anette changed out of the harem outfit and into her dress. She got under the blankets in the haybed and snuggled up against him falling asleep.

The next morning Vlad awoke and felt something warm against him. He lifted up the blankets and saw Anette curled up against his side sleeping peacefully. He smiled truly overjoyed and let her sleep in peace. He covered her with the blankets and stroked her back lightly. She moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer pressing her breasts against his hip. It was such an odd feeling but he liked it. Her breasts were soft and full. They were like a pillow against his hip. Her head snuggled against his side and she got completely comfortable. He rubbed her back lightly and she moaned in her sleep again. Her breasts pressed harder against his hip and her hand rested on his crotch. He was shocked for a second but knew that she was still asleep. Radu awoke and still couldn't find Anette. He dressed and went to the dungeon. Vlad had fallen asleep and there was a shape next to him. It was large and it looked as if it was holding him. He looked to the side of the cell and saw the red harem outfit that she wore the night before. He was angered. She had escaped! He left the dungeon and went back to his chamber fuming. There was no way that she could ever learn to love him. She loved her husband too much.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	20. Unexpected Friends

A SECOND CHANCE CH.20

"Unexpected Friends"

Mattias, the king of Hungary went to see the prisoner that had been in his dungeon for two months. His wife Elizabeta came with him. She was said to be the most beautiful woman you would ever lay eyes on. With her long dark brown hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and thin body. But there were rumors that the prisoners were Prince Vlad Dracula and his wife. Elizabeta had heard rumors about the princess' beauty. She was said to possess the beauty of the highest seraphim in heaven. Her eyes were said to capture anyone who looked into them. She was curious about the princess. She wanted to know if the rumors were true. The king and queen went to the dungeons and stopped in front of the cell. They saw a man no more than his late twenties holding a young woman no more than twenty in his arms. Her face was buried in his shirt and she clung to him tightly. Mattias recognized the man. It was indeed Prince Vlad Dracula. He knocked on the door and the couple awoke. The prince opened his eyes and saw his enemy looking at him. His face showed anger and he held his wife tighter to him. She fluttered her eyes open and glanced at the cell door window. She saw the Hungarian king and his wife. She moved closer to Vlad. "We will not hurt you." Mattias said in Romanian to them. Vlad merely glared at him. Anette jabbed him with her elbow and sent him a glare telling him to be nice. He was taken aback by how she acted like that. She had never done that to him before! "I am sorry for my husband's rudeness." Anette said with a glare at Vlad. "I swear to God I will kill you if you ruin our chance of being set free." she hissed in his ear. He was shocked. What the hell happened to his sweet loving wife?! "It is quite alright." Mattias answered. He knew why Vlad hated him, and frankly he hated Vlad back. Vlad's family and Mattias' family were very distantly related. They had fought over the Wallachian throne before Vlad's family took it over. It was a ridiculous reason to hate each other but they did. Elizabeta could even feel a slight twinge of hatred for Anette and she didn't even know her. Anette could feel the hatred rising. Why did she have to be the only person neutral?

Vlad and Anette were let out of the cell and showed their respect and gratitude, which Vlad did reluctantly. They were lead to their room so they could rest and be situated. "I sense anger between you and Mattias." she said sitting in a chair near him as he gazed out the window. "Yes there is bitterness between us.." he answered. "And why is that?" she asked wanting to know the reason behind the hatred. Vlad explained to her the distant family relationship. "That's it?" Anette asked not impressed. "That's why Hungary and Wallachia are enemies? A distant family relationship and a rivalry for the Wallachian throne?" she asked restating what he just said to make sure that it was right. He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Royalty." she said in a huff as she stood up and walked out of the room to try and take her mind off of her anger over the unnecessary hatred.

Anette walked into the library and saw Mattias' wife Elizabeta sitting on one of the couches. She looked as if she was thinking about something. Anette walked over to her and sat near her. "Hello." she said with a smile. Elizabeta was called out of her reverie. "Hello.." she answered not really wanting to associate with the princess. Anette could sense that Elizabeta didn't want to talk to her. "I know that our husbands are not very fond of each other but we could try and be friends. We could try to stop the rivalry between them and if Hungary and Wallachia united there might be a edge against the Turks." she explained hoping to appeal to her rationality. Elizabeta understood what Anette had said. They could try and be friends. They might end up being like sisters.

They began to learn more about each other. Elizabeta was born nobility while Anette was born a peasant girl. They were both intelligent but they had differences. Anette was more outgoing than Elizabeta while Elizabeta was more formally raised. "How did you meet your husband?" Anette asked. "I met him at a ball. We got closer and began to spend more time together then we ended up being married." Elizabeta answered. "I met Vlad when he found our gypsy camp. He threatened to kill them if I didn't come along with him." she explained. "That is certainly romantic." Elizabeta said sarcastically. "You're telling me." Anette said with a laugh. Elizabeta laughed as well. "Well that is certainly different. It is definitely an odd way to catch a man's eye and heart." The Romanian princess shrugged. "It's pretty normal for the gypsies. We're always being watched with lusty gazes, especially for us women." she said. Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "I hate it when men do that." she said. "You're not the only one." Anette said smiling. The two women laughed and Mattias peeked in to see his wife talking with the Romanian princess like they were friends since childhood. It surprised him. Maybe the un-needed hatred could end. He would have to convince Vlad that he had made a mistake of imprisoning him.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	21. Return

A SECOND CHANCE CH.21

"Return"

Weeks later Anette and Vlad were freed to go back to Wallachia accompanied by troops to fight the infidels. Anette was sad to leave Elizabeta but she knew that she had to. They had to take back Wallachia from the Turks.

When the prince and princess arrived in Wallachia the land was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Anette smiled. She loved the snow and was excited that it had finally come. "Snow at last!" Vlad said happy as well. The couple went inside the castle and were greeted by an overjoyed Andrea. "THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!" she yelled ecstatic. "ELIZABETH! GET DOWN HERE THEY'RE BACK!" Elizabeth instantly ran down the stairs. "PRAISE MOTHER AND CHILD!" the servant girl cried. Vlad and Anette smiled.

Vlad took Anette upstairs to their chamber and was glad to see that nothing had been changed. She flopped back onto the bed and giggled happily as he locked the door. "It's so wonderful to be home at last.." she said as her husband sat next to her. "It truly is my love. To be prince again.." he said as his hands tenderly stroked her face and hair. The prince and princess were truly happy to be home. But now Vlad would have to fight in battles again. The Turks were still trying to get Wallachia back but they would have to fight for it. The troops were outside of the castle testing a cannon. As soon as the cannon was fired Anette jumped and clung to Vlad in fear. Vlad held her and stroked her hair. "Shh... It's alright darling.. It's just the troops testing a cannon." he cooed to her. "A cannon? What is that?" she asked, her kitten like curiosity showing. "It's a new invention from Europe. They're very effective and powerful." Vlad explained as Anette tried to comprehend such a odd invention. She had never seen a cannon before. Her husband could see his wife's confusion so he took her outside to show her.

Anette was dumbfounded by the cannon. It was very odd looking and was very loud. The soldiers liked it very much, especially firing it. They liked to watch the princess jump and cling to the prince as he held her and tried to calm her down. Nikolay eventually yelled at them telling them to stop wasting ammunition. Andrea even joined in on the campaign to get the soldiers to leave the cannon alone. "NO TOUCHING. NO FIRING. THE POWDER COSTS TEN TIMES MORE THAN WHAT I WILL MAKE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Andrea yelled pushing the soldiers away as Mercia nipped at their heels to get them to move. Vlad chuckled. He remembered when the Pasha that had supplied him with men to claim Tirogvste told him why he couldn't supply Vlad with a single gun. As he worded it "ungodly expensive", and quite frankly he was exactly right. When Vlad was young he remembered his older brother Mircea successfully using a cannon for the first time in Wallachian history. Though there had only been one single gun to use during that battle campaign. Vlad had more cannons now but they cost a fortune. Anette grew use to the sound of cannons and walked with her husband amongst the troops.

For several weeks the troops trained outside and practiced firing the guns. Anette learned to ignore the cannon fire as Vlad had done several years before. Anette knew that her husband was a genius tactician with planning cannon blows. He knew how to arrange them in the perfect position to deliver drastic and deadly blows to the opposing army. He had perfected the deadly art of cannon fire and he knew it. But soon there would be a battle that would forever mark him as a ingenious, fearful prince and commander.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	22. Night Attack

A SECOND CHANCE CH.22

"Night Attack"

It was June 4, 1462 when Vlad had to fight the Turks once again. He had broken the peace with Mehmed and the sultan was determined to get revenge. Anette wanted to be on the field with her husband to help tend to the wounded along with Andrea and Elizabeth. Despite his protests he gave in and allowed her to go with him. He rode with his troops to the battle field and saw that the Turks were not there yet. Anette sat in Vlad's saddle and watched the horizon, waiting for the Turks to show up. She was afraid for her husband and she was slightly worried about herself being hit by an arrow or by a sword as she tended to the wounded. But she doubted that the Turks would try to shoot that far to hit her. Vlad held his bride close as he sat in the saddle waiting for the Turks. The air was tense and everyone was impatient. His horse pawed at the ground and snorted clearly bored and wanting to gallop around. Andrea and Elizabeth looked as if they would drop dead if the Turks didn't arrive very soon.

The Turkish army made its way to the battlefield. Radu had been put in charge of 4,000 calvary men and rode beside the sultan Mehmed. Radu was determined that this time he would take Anette. The sultan sensed that Radu was plotting. But over what he didn't know. The janissaries that the sultan sent arrived and had dug small trenches to hide from cannon fire. Vlad quickly rode over to the side where Andrea and Elizabeth stood and kissed Anette. She kissed back and he kissed her forehead and lips once more. "Be safe my darling.. Stay out of the line of fire." he told her, regretting that he had brought her with him in the first place. She nodded and kissed him. "I promise my love. I will be safe." she told him. They kissed once more and he let her off of his horse and he rode back to the front of his troops as his bride watched. "It would be better that those who think of death should not follow me!" the prince yelled to his troops.

The battle began. Anette was already busy helping Andrea and Elizabeth with the wounded. She had already seen several men die and was hoping that she wouldn't see her husband. The janissaries had halted to set up cannon and the Wallachians took that chance to kill 300 of them. The janissaries began to fire back, strengthening their position and Vlad knew that he couldn't force them back. He ordered his army to withdraw and they obeyed. Nikolay grabbed Andrea and pulled her into his saddle and Elizabeth was grabbed by a nearby soldier. Vlad galloped towards Anette and pulled her into his saddle and led his troops away. She could feel her husband's undying promise to protect her at all costs as he held her tight. His arm was wrapped tight around her and just the feeling of her on his horse with him in the line of fire drove him to kill every single Turk he could. He wouldn't let them take her away from him!

As the troops retreated Vlad instituted a policy of scorched earth. The army destroyed everything in its path. They destroyed houses and crops, they poisoned waters and wells, they evacuated all of the population and animals to the mountains so the Turks would fall behind. The Turks advanced for seven days and were exhausted. There was nothing. Everything had been destroyed. Mehmed cursed to himself. The impaler prince had outsmarted him and knew that the scorched earth would slow the Turks down.

**June 17, 1462**

The Turks were camped directly south of the Wallachian capital. Vlad had snuck into the camp disguised as a Turk and learned of the sultan's strategies and plans. Vlad planned to have 24,000 of his men with him as he launched a attack on the Turks at night. Anette knew that Vlad would face a large force and that he might not come back alive. When his armor was put on he was blessed by a priest to hopefully help him come back alive. Anette stood by Vlad's side and he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and draped her arm on his shoulder as her other hand was on his chest. He pulled away and kissed her lips then her forehead. Anette was the thing he valued most on this earth. He had to protect her. Vlad turned to walk out the doors to face the Turks but Anette followed after him begging and pleading for him to stay. She held his hand and smothered it in kisses begging with tears in her eyes. He turned to her and kissed her again as she cried and returned his kisses trying to hang onto him. He kissed her forehead once more. "I will return to you my lovely.. I promise.." he said as he gave her one last kiss. She kissed back as she let go of his hand with tears in her eyes. Vlad turned away from her and walked outside to his troops to face the Turks. Anette's tears fell faster. What if he didn't return?

Anette sat in her husband's chamber and watched for the troops to return. She prayed endlessly hoping that he would return to her. It was very early in the morning when they finally returned. Anette was dressed in her nightgown asleep in bed when she heard the troops return. She instantly got out of bed and hurriedly changed into a dress. She ran to the window and saw the troops but not her husband. She hurried out of the room and down the stairs to see if her husband lived. She ran outside and didn't see her husband. She looked around frantically trying to find him, nearly panicking in fear of his death. Vlad was silently mounted on his horse behind his bride. His horse nosed her shoulder and nickered to get her attention. Anette turned around and saw her husband mounted on his black stallion in all his handsome glory. She smiled happily and stroked his horse's nose. She moved to his side and smiled up at him truly relieved that he was alive. Vlad took Anette's hand and helped her into his saddle. She sat in front of him beautiful as always, with joy shining in her eyes. He gripped her chin with two fingers gently. "I told you that I would return to you darling.." he whispered lovingly to her. The prince and princess leaned in and kissed, sharing their love and happiness at his return and survival.

Vlad took Anette on a ride through the forest. He held her close as she snuggled against him and held his hand in hers. The couple reached a secluded spot and he pulled the reins so they could stay there, together, alone, just the two of them.. Vlad dismounted and lifted Anette off of his horse. He tied his horse to a tree and led her over to relax underneath a tree. The prince and princess sat underneath the tree and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm so glad that you lived my love.." she said holding his hand as her fngers entwined with his. He smiled. "I am as well my beautiful princess.." Vlad said as he kissed Anette's temple. His wife giggled and cuddled against him even though he was still in his armor. His sword was sheathed and hooked around his waist. Vlad looked like a knight and Anette looked like his fair damsel, his fair lady that he protected with his life. Anette smiled. Vlad was her knight in shining armor, her lover, her husband, her friend, her true love.. He began to think of how many Turks he killed that night.. How many men he killed to protect his people, his country, but more importantly his wife. Her vision floated in his mind during the battle and it kept him going, kept him fighting harder and killing more and more men just for her, just to keep her safe. His grip became tighter around her. He turned her chin towards him and claimed her lips in a kiss. She returned his kiss gently latching onto his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He latched onto her lips as well and caressed her tongue with his. Their tongues fought against each other at times but then they would caress and entwine like lovers practicing an ancient dance, a ancient ritual of true love. She leaned back from his kissing and he perched over her devouring her lips and plundering her sweet hot mouth. Their kisses became hungrier, bent on devouring the other, bent on getting the upperhand and dominance causing them to squirm and struggle against the other. They soon began to wrestle each other on the forest floor, trying to mount the other. Anette's skirts hitched up above her knees and revealed to Vlad that she wasn't wearing underwear. He undid part of his lower armor and undid his pants. She smiled up at him. "In the forest love? This early in the morning?" she asked seeing if it would change his mind. He growled seductively. "Oh but nature has provided a beautiful setting for us my lovely bride.." he growled as he lowered himself inbetween her legs. He slid himself into her wet warmth and she moaned beautifully for him as she always did. As he made love to her she tried to get him to wrestle against her and she eventually succeeded. They wrestled each other and tried to make love to the other. They learned to wrestle for passion and to cling for love, to share the power and control.

Vlad took Anette back to his castle after they finished making love. He took her inside and carried her to bed. She was asleep in his arms, utterly spent by their wrestling. He tucked her into bed and joined her, succumbing into slumber and holding her in his arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	23. Der Letzte Tag

A SECOND CHANCE CH. 23

"Der Letzte Tag- The Last Day"

Basarb was coming closer to claiming Wallachia. All that he had to do to claim the throne was to kill the prince, the cursed impaler. Anette had been pregnant with Vlad's child for about 4 months. The prince and princess were proud of their success at having a baby. Anette was just beginning to show her pregnancy and was happy at being closer to having a baby and becoming a mother. But something would tear the happy mother and father to be away...

Vlad had to go into battle again. Anette didn't want to see him go. She begged him to stay but he couldn't. This time he had to protect the throne and his wife. They kissed passionately and then the prince left his princess but what he didn't know was that it would be the last time he would see her. And that it would be the last time that she would see her husband. Vlad fought against Basarb's army bravely even though he was getting wounded. He had to keep fighting for Wallachia and for Anette, for their future child! He fought bravely but then a Turkish assassin attacked out of nowhere. Vlad fought off the assassin the best he could to live so he could see his beloved wife again. But the assassin stabbed him through the stomach. He felt extreme pain in his wound but the pain in his heart made the wound seem like a scratch. "Anette.. I'm so sorry.." he said in his mind and then he finally died with his wife's vision in his eyes. The assassin cut off the prince's head and packaged it with honey to preserve it. It would be taken and shown to the sultan Mehmed to show that the cursed kazilki bey was dead. The impaler was dead!

Basarb had Wallachia in his clutches at last! All that he had to do was convince the impaler's wife to marry him and he would have total control over Wallachia! But how he would convince her would be troublsome. She would first have to know of her husband's death. 

Andrea and Elizabeth saw Nikolay come back with a pained expression on his face. "What is it?" Andrea asked worried. "The prince... has been killed." he said gravely. Andrea and Elizabeth nearly had a heart attack. "HE'S DEAD!" Elizabeth screamed tears nearing the surface. Nikolay nodded sadly. "Oh no.. ANNETE." Andrea said remembering their princess. They couldn't bear to tell her and let her know that she was carrying her dead husband's child. How could they tell her? How could they let her know? How could they tell her without her bursting into tears let alone themselves bursting into tears? The boyars would tell her. They were the only ones who could... Anette waited for her husband to return. There was a knock at the door. She rose and opened the door to see a few boyars standing outside with a pained expression on their faces. "Princess Anette.. We regret to inform you that your husband the prince... Is dead.." the oldest of them said the others having a terrible expression of pain, sadness, and pity masking their features. Anette's heart sank deep into her stomach, almost to her womb, she felt her heart rip itself in half and scream in pain and loss. Tears came to her eyes and she could only watch them leave and lock the door. She put her back to the door and sobbed. Her heart bled deep down to it's very core and the baby in her womb felt it's mother's pain. Anette rubbed her hand on her womb. "My child.. Your father is dead.. The man who helped make you has been taken away from me, from you, from the earth.." she said inbetween sobs. She felt a sudden sadness in her womb, as if her baby understood her loss and felt the sadness flood in it's own tiny heart. 

Basarb had arrived to see the castle that he had claimed. Andrea and Elizabeth knew that this would be the lord that they would serve from now on. They knew what he was after.. He was after Anette. Anette finally stopped sobbing and dried her eyes. There was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see a man with dark brown hair and a beard with dark brown eyes looking her over. "Princess Anette. I am Basarb and I was in battle against your husband. I am terribly sorry for your loss." he said not meaning any of the words he said. "No you are not." she said quietly. "Why would you fight against my husband if you were just going to apologize to me?" she questioned causing him to show a hint of anger. "You must move on princess.. To another husband.. A new love.." Basarb said kindly his voice like honey, which was all that his words were.. honeyed up to seduce her. "I can't move on. He is the only man that I can and ever will love." Anette answered. Basarb was angered by the princess' suspicion and words. He left her alone to try again. He would have her along with Wallachia. Anette sat down at her husband's desk and sighed sadly as her tears began to flow again. She found a piece of paper and something to write with and began to write a note.

But little did anyone know that Vlad had been sent to hell and was in the presence of the dark lord himself, Lucifer also known as Satan. Vlad was trying to make a deal with Lucifer but whatever he suggested the devil didn't want. "What can I give you?" Vlad asked. "Your soul." Lucifer responded with a smirk. His soul? What would the devil want with that? "Yes anything! I must get back to my wife and unborn child!" Vlad said anxious to see his lovely wife again. "It's a deal then!" Satan answered shoving his hand into Vlad's chest and ripping out his soul, causing the man excrutiating pain. Vlad groaned in extreme pain and clutched his chest. "You will be put back on Earth as a vampire, you will bring armageddon to the world." the devil said sending his new pawn to earth as noseferatu, vampire, a blood drinker and night walker.

Anette walked over to a window and looked solemnly at the mountains, the horizon, and the river. "The dreamer and the wine, poet without a rhyme, a widowed writer torn apart by chains of hell, one last perfect verse is still the same old song, oh Christ how I hate what I have become.." she sang softly. "Take me home.." she whispered as she opened the window and stood on the sill. "Vlad.. I am coming to you.. Be it heaven or hell I will be with you.." she said gazing down at the river, her soon to be watery grave. Anette leapt out of the window and she seemed to soar through the air. She felt free, free of everything. She plummeted into the river and felt the impact of the water knock the air out of her lungs. She felt herself growing dizzy and she felt the baby in her womb beginning to calm, beginning to die as she did. Anette saw her husband's face in her eyes as her heart thrummed it's last beats. "Vlad.. I'm coming.." her mind said as her heart stopped and she died along with her unborn baby.

Andrea and Elizabeth opened the door to their late prince's chamber. "Anette?" they called out. The two women saw that the window was open. Andrea saw a letter on the desk. She picked it up and read it.

_To whomever finds this,_

_I princess Anette Dracula the wife of prince Vladislaus Dracula have taken my own life. I couldn't bear to live my life without my husband and alone to raise his child by myself. I will not be the sought after widowed princess that men want to use to gain the Wallachian throne. I will join my husband and my child in heaven or hell wherever he may be. Do not feel pity for me, do not feel sadness for me, do not mourn me. For I am happy, I am finally at peace._

_**Princess Anette Dracula**_

"Dammit! Elizabeth go to the river and save her!" Andrea yelled as Elizabeth ran out the door and down to the river. Andrea ran to find Nikolay to help carry the princess in. Nikolay was talking with some soldiers over what they should do with the prince's body. "NIKOLAY WE GOT TROUBLE!" Andrea yelled running down the stairs to him. "What is it?" he asked. "THE PRINCESS JUMPED INTO THE RIVER!" she yelled. Nikolay instantly grabbed Andrea by the hand and ran out to the river to see Elizabeth had dragged Anette's body onto the bank. She was soaking wet and dead. Andrea and Elizabeth felt tears well up in their eyes. Their friend was dead, she was gone, forever.. They took her body inside and laid her on a stone step. The boyars saw her dead and so did Basarb. She was dead. He could take Wallachia now but now he couldn't have her as a beautiful wife. 

Vlad was invisible to everyone as he opened the doors to his castle. He saw the group of people standing around something, he moved closer and saw that they were standing around his wife's body. He was shocked and ran to his wife's side. He took her into his arms and held her tight. She was cold, freezing cold from death. Her eyes were closed and she was soaking wet. "Anette.. Why did you take your life? I couldn't be separated from you.." he said holding her close.

Anette looked down at her husband holding her dead body. "No.. No.. I should have waited.." she said with tears falling from her eyes. She was in the presence of God and Jesus and they felt pity for her. "You may see him one last time.." God told her. Anette was sent down to earth and she touched her husband's cheek. He looked up and hugged her. "Why did you kill yourself?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "I thought that you were gone forever.. So I took my life to join you in death.." she said sobbing on his shoulder. God appeared to the both of them. "Vladislaus. Anette will return to you when the time is right. She will not remember anything of you, of the love that you both shared. You must help her remember." he told them. "I will I promise. I will be faithful. I will never look at another woman as I looked at her." Vlad said holding his wife tight. "I must go now Vlad.. I will see you again.. I promise.." she said. They kissed the most passionately they ever had. "Good bye my love.. I will return.. I promise you.." Anette said giving him one last kiss before she disappeared with God to heaven. 

"I will always remember you.." Vlad whispered before he left for the castle that Satan had granted to him. Vlad would see his beloved wife again. It would take several years but he would have her again.

Basarb took over Wallachia and ruled it. Then several years later Wallachia disappeared off of the map. Vlad survived the test of time through immortality and drinking the blood of stray animals and humans. He lived through it all hanging onto the hope of seeing his wife again.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	24. End of an Era

A SECOND CHANCE CH.24

"End of an Era"

**2007. Tirogvste, Romania.**

"Anette Pyre was different from most girls.. She was beautiful, radiant, smart, clever, strong, and a wonderful singer and dancer. She caught the eye of the prince.. The cursed impaler.. The handsome impaler prince, the fearsome yet kind prince of Wallachia, Ţepeş.." "Oh shit! Is it that time already!" Anette said breaking out of her fairy tale. She got up and ran through the forest that was hidden in the shadow of the Carpathian mountains and ran through Tirogvste to her home. Her long thick wavy black hair blew in the wind, her strong perfect legs carried her fastly through the landscape, and her comfortable punk/goth clothing made for easy comfort and attraction to her thin body. Anette ran into her house and nearly smacked into her aunt. Her aunt was in her early 40's but she was still pretty. She had gypsy blood in her with short black hair, a thin body, and a kind face with a few wrinkles. "Anette! So you finally decided to come home?" her aunt teased. "Well the forest is nice.." Anette answered. Her aunt laughed. "Well I'm going to the hospital to work and your uncle is at work. Dinner's on the table!" she said giving her niece a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Anette was used to this. She had gone through it her whole life. She found company through her books, her mind, and Castle Dracula. Anette ate her dinner alone, as always and went up to her room to work, read, draw, write, watch a fairy tale movie, or just sleep. Tonight she was watching Sleeping Beauty as she worked on her fairy tale. 

"Anette Pyre was different from most girls.. She was beautiful, radiant, smart, clever, strong, and a wonderful singer and dancer. She caught the eye of the prince.. The cursed impaler.. The handsome impaler prince, the fearsome yet kind prince of Wallachia, Ţepeş.. She was dancing around a fire when he saw her, how the flames shined in her beautiful blue eyes, how the flames seemed to live in her hair, how the flames nearly licked at her skirts... God Anette you idiot.. The prince hated the gypsies.. How could he fall in love with one?" she cursed to herself. Anette sighed. "How could I write a fairy tale about him, of all people?" she asked herself. "He's not that kind.. No matter how much I wish he was.." she sighed. "He would torture the gypsies if they didn't join his armas.." she said with a sigh. "My people.." she whispered. 

_It was true that the prince would impale the gypsies but he also would boil their leaders alive and make them eat their flesh.. But perhaps one beautiful gypsy girl could change his hatred of the gypsies into fondness..._

"THAT'S IT!" Anette cried nearly smacking herself in the forehead. She opened up wordpad and started typing.

_Anette Pyre was different from most girls.. She was beautiful, radiant, smart, clever, strong, and a wonderful singer and dancer. She caught the eye of the prince.. The cursed impaler.. The handsome impaler prince, the fearsome yet kind prince of Wallachia, __Ţepeş__.. It was true that the prince would impale the gypsies but he would also boil their leaders alive and make them eat their flesh.. But perhaps one beautiful gypsy girl could change his hatred of the gypsies into fondness..._

Anette smiled. She finally had the start of her fairy tale. She looked at the books on her bookshelf across from her. On the last shelf below all of her CDs and DVDs were her favorite books.. A historical novel over Vlad the impaler, a biography over the impaler by proffessors Radu R. Florescu and Raymond T. McNally of Boston College in America, a biography over Prince Vlad by M.J Trow, the novelization of Van Helsing, the classic gothic novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, Midnight Predator, Hawksong, and Snakecharm all by Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Anette looked at all the mangas on her desk. She loved anime and manga very much. She looked at all the series she had collected. Godchild, Bizenghast, Blood Relatives, Chibi Vampire, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Chobits, and The Gentlemen's Alliance lined the back of her desk along with her notebooks and other knick-knacks. She looked at her black and grey backpack that sat next to her bookshelf. She looked at her perfect collection of Nightwish CDs. Nightwish was Anette's favorite band. She hated to see Tarja go but she embraced Anette Olzon when she took Tarja's place. "Tuomas you made a good move." she said to herself when she heard the Swedish metal goddess sing Eva. Anette wanted to be the next Anette Olzon. She wanted to be one of the next queens of metal. But who would make a band with her? She was the only gothic kid at her school! Everyone was else was jock, prep, scene, or emo. There were no goth or punk kids. Anette didn't have friends. She was too 'different and weird' to have friends. She spent her time in the forest veiled by the beautiful trees reading or exploring the mountains and forests, rivers and streams, lakes and waterfalls. She loved living so close to the castle at Poiganar. She could see it from her bedroom window perfectly. She dreamed of something living in the castle and taking her away, taking her away to live with him forever..

The next morning was thankfully a Friday which meant a much needed weekend. Anette went through her daily school routine and at third period she had her favorite class of all.. Tech Theater. Her teacher, Mr. Ballew was a teacher from America. He had severe ADD issues and was OCD. But he was hilarious and gave great advice. "MINIONS! WE WILL BE HANGING ZE LIGHTS OF DOOM!" Mr. Ballew said clearly showing that he had about 3 cups of coffee this morning. "Anette get your butt up the ladder." he said. "Yes sir.." Anette answered. She climbed up the ladder and began to hang the ERS that costed more than she was worth. It was heavy and large but she had experience with them. After all she had been a techie for about 3 years. 

After Tech Theater she went through the rest of her day as usual until lunch. Anette ate her lunch as she read a book over the impaler prince when she heard a girl say in english "DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!". Anette looked up to see a rag tag goup of girls. There was a blonde with glasses and her hair pulled back holding a book and a lunch tray. There was a dirty blonde with glasses, a twig like body, and a lunch box she was the one who had spoken. There was a girl that was clearly asian wearing dark clothes, glasses, and holding a lunch tray. There was another girl that was strawberry blonde with a book and a lunchtray. There was a slightly shorter girl with long light brown hair with glasses wearing a big black jacket holding a few mangas and a lunch tray. "Yes. Fluently." Anette answered. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" the very skinny girl cried. "May we sit with you?" the strawberry blonde asked. "Of course!" Anette answered moving her backpack to sit by her feet. The girls sat at the table and introduced themselves. "My name is Jescee." the very skinny blonde said. "My name is Emily." the blonde with her face buried in a book said. "My name is Katie." the strawberry blonde said. "And this is Makayla or as we call her 'emo'." Katie said pointing to the slightly shorter light brunette sitting next to her. "I'm Catherine or you can just call me Cat." the asian girl with black hair said. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Anette." Anette said. "Nice to meet you." they all said. The girls ate lunch and talked. "So Anette what is that you're reading?" Emily asked. "Oh it's about my country's hero." Anette answered. "Vlad the impaler right?" Emily asked. "Yes of course. How did you know?" Anette asked surprised that she knew of Romania's robin hood. "I read, watch documentaries, etcetera.." Emily said taking a bite of her lunch as she turned the page of her book. 

And that was how Anette got friends. The girls were American exchange students. They signed up because it sounded interesting and hey it was a free trip! It also looks good on college applications as well. Anette went home that way with her new friends. They were taken in by Anette's neighbors of all people! The friends could see each other whenever they wanted! Anette went to the forest with her book and sat underneath the big oak tree that was her favorite spot. She rested against the large trunk and felt the cool breeze lick at her face and hair. She looked at her book which had a portrait of the impaler on it. She gently traced the pronounced features of his face. " Ţepeş.." she sighed. "Why can you not be alive? Why can you not take me away? Why can't you show me everything? The world, the skies, the rivers, the mountains, the castles, the fields, the hills, the seas, the kingdoms, even love.." Anette sighed stroking the picture's hair. He was what she showed affection towards. Even though he was dead, several years older than her, and more importantly married twice she couldn't help but feel feelings for him. Not just admiration and respect but compassion, understanding, and maybe even love..

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	25. Feelings and Home

A SECOND CHANCE CH.25

"Feelings and Home"

It was Saturday which meant that Anette had the day to herself. She walked through the forest, her forest, her enchanted forest as the breeze fluttered her hair as she ducked under tree branches and hopped over logs. 

_Little did the gypsy know that she had a stalker. The prince followed behind her silently on his black stallion as he plotted on how he would take her, take her away to be his.._

"God what could she be to him? A mistress, a servant, a bride?" she asked herself aloud. "Why would he want her anyway?" she sighed plopping down underneath her oak tree. "Why would he want me? I'm just nothing.. Nothing special... Nothing important... Just a tool for free sex.." she sighed once more. "Hopefully he wouldn't cut me open like the other one.." Anette said remembering the idiotic mistress of the prince that got herself killed. "I wouldn't be that stupid to say that he got me pregnant.." Anette said. _"Let the world see where I have been.." _she imitated in a dark cold voice. Anette bursted into a fit of giggles. She always imagined the impaler prince to have a dark, cool, seductive voice. A voice that would make women's knees grow weak.. A voice that... that... seems so... familiar...

Anette couldn't place it. How did that voice seem so familiar? Why did it make her heart flutter and her knees grow weak whenever she imagined his voice? Why was it when she saw a picture of him she wanted to kiss those lips of his? Why was it when she read the battle manuscripts she wanted to stand up and say that they were wrong and that he fought nobly and wonderfully? Why did she have a passion to study him like mad? Why did she want to defend him whenever that dumb jock or prep said that he was a tyrant? Why did she act like she loved him? Anette blushed. "Maybe I do... love him.." she whispered. 

Vlad opened the door to his castle.. his castle from over 300 years ago.. The Romanian government had recently handed over the property to him since he proved that he was a 'descendant' of the impaler prince. A raven swooped down and Vlad held out his arm to the bird. The raven perched on her master's arm. "Have you seen anything? Have you seen her?" he asked. The raven shook her head and cawed a reply. "You haven't seen her.." Vlad said his dead heart seeming to sink with disappointment. "I see.. Nice try Lenore.. Good girl.." he said giving the raven a pat on the head. Lenore cawed and let her master take her inside. Lenore flew up to the high ceiling and cawed down to her master. Vlad couldn't help but smile at his companion. Lenore was a helpful raven. Vlad had trained her to track, communicate, and to be a kind pet. Lenore swooped down and tried to snatch the hair tie out of her master's hair cawing the entire time. Vlad laughed. Lenore was a frisky raven. A sweet but frisky raven. Anette would have loved her... Vlad's dead heart was pained a little at the thought. Lenore sensed her master's pain. It was for the beautiful lady that was dead.. Dead for hundreds of years.. Lenore flew over to a portrait that needed dusting. It was of Vlad and a beautiful woman standing by his side.. She had long slightly wavy black hair, beautiful fair skin, and hypnotic aqua blue eyes.. It was Anette... He remembered standing with her motionlessly still for hours as it was painted. His arm was sore from having to hold Anette close to him but yet he loved it.. He loved being so close to her for so many hours.. Touching her waist for so long.. He chuckled. She had the most beautiful and perfect waist he had ever seen.

Lenore cawed at her master. Vlad was broken out of his train of thought and looked up at her. Lenore cawed in a guard dog type manner. Someone was near the castle. "So this is the castle?" Emily asked Anette. "Yep. It's beautiful isn't it?" she said. "It looks like it was rebuilt.." Catherine said. "It was.. Just a few years ago." Anette explained. "It also looks abandoned.." Jescee added. "No.. It was just handed over to a descendant of the prince." Anette said her eyebrows seeming to furrow at her words. "What's your problem?" Katie asked. "Nothing.. It's just that I thought that the Dracula name had died out several hundred years ago." Anette said. "That would make sense but you know some names survive." Emily said. "I guess so.. But it's odd.. None of us have ever heard of a descendant. He just came here.." Anette said suspicious. "Maybe he's a vampire!" Katie said cheerfully. "A hot one!" Makayla said her eyes showing eagerness. "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT." Jescee scolded. Katie and Makayla instantly lowered their eyes in shame. Anette laughed. "Come on let's go back to town.. Before the 'vampire' sees us." Anette said leaving the gate with her friends in tow. Vlad looked out after them. He saw a girl with long wavy hair..

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	26. Quoth the raven NEVERMORE

**The song that Anette is writing is called _Beauty of the Beast_ by Nightwish. ON WITH CHAPTER 26!**

* * *

A SECOND CHANCE CH.26

"Quoth the Raven: NEVERMORE."

Anette pondered about the descendant of the impaler for days.. She wanted to meet him. But how? How could she meet him? She walked through the hallways thinking about it when she ran into one of the most popular couples in school. "Hey watch where you're going!" the stuck up girl said. "Sorry just thinking." Anette said moving along. "Don't worry hun she's just thinking about her beloved prince." her boyfriend said loud enough for Anette to hear. Anette turned around. "Well at least he's respected unlike you idiots." she said continuing to walk along. "What was that?" he asked. "You heard her!" Emily yelled out. "BACK OFF BITCHES OR I'LL KICK ASS!" Jescee yelled completely pissed off. "You dare to threaten us?" the girl asked. "YES I DO DARE." Katie yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME SICK CRAD ON YOU!" Makayla yelled the little people in her head also pissed off and ready to kick some ass. All of Anette's friend were by her side. They were ready to lash out and defend their friend. The couple backed off and walked away, ruining their reputation. Anette was glad that her friends were so loyal and protective of her. They were like her sisters. That night the girls spent the night at Anette's house. They made pizza and were in Anette's room muching on their pizza and watching movies on her computer. They laughed as they watched Young Frankenstien. "AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE... AIN'T GOT NO BODY AND NOBODY CARES FOR ME!" Igor sang as the girls cracked up. "Ok Igor pwns all Igors PERIOD." Anette said. "Agreed." her friends stated. The girls continued laughing at the classic farce movie.

Vlad needed to find his bride again. He was certain that he would die without her! Lenore sensed that her master needed her and flew to him. Vlad held out his arm and Lenore swooped down and perched on her master's arm. "Look for her again Lenore. Look hard and fly far." he ordered seeing the intelligence in the raven's eyes show. Lenore cawed and flew out of the window into the forest below looking for her master's lost love.

Anette walked through the forest in a Nightwish tank top, jeans, a thin GIR jacket, black converse, with a red scarf around her neck. She hummed a song that she had been writing for some time. "Trees have dropped their leaves, clouds their waters... What should come after that?" Anette thought aloud. "All this burden is killing me... Distance is covering your way.." she mused. Anette sighed. She hated song writing yet she loved it. Lenore flew through the woods and spotted a wavy black haired girl. It could be her master's love!! Her master would reward her greatly!! She swooped down to get closer but in her excitement she smacked straight into the oak tree that the girl was sitting underneath. Lenore's left wing broke and she tumbled down to the girl.

Anette was deep in thought over her song when she felt something land in her lap and she heard a screech. She snapped out of her reverie and looked down to a see a injured raven in her lap. "Oh you poor thing! What happened?" she exclaimed trying to pick up the raven. Lenore let Anette pick her up but she was cawing and screeching out in pain from her broken wing. "Do you have an owner? Do I need to take you to the vet?" Anette asked the clipped raven. Lenore merely cawed and cawed jerking her head towards the castle at Poiganor. "You live in the castle?" Anette asked staring up at the castle on the cliff. Lenore cawed yes and screeched out at the pain in her broken wing. Anette held Lenore in one arm as she made a sling out of her red scarf. She tied the makeshift sling around her shoulder and under her arm and put Lenore in it. "Ok baby this is going to be a long hike.." Anette told her walking up the trail to the castle.

Vlad was awake even though it was three in the afternoon. He had learned to wake at about noon so he could have a better chance at finding Anette again. But so far for several of years there was no luck. He thought of maybe going out into town more so that he might see her but he grew weak when he was in sunlight for long periods of time. He wondered where Lenore was. "Why is it taking her so long?" Vlad muttered to himself as he took a sip of blood from his glass. Anette finally reached the castle. She was a little nervous but she knew that she had to help the bird. "Are you sure that you live here? Or are you just trying to get me arrested?" she asked the bird one last time. Lenore kept cawing as if to tell her 'Yes! Now hurry up my wing hurts like hell!'. "Alright.. Don't fall birdy." Anette said making sure that the sling was tight enough so the bird wouldn't fall. She took a deep breath. "I can do this.." she whispered. She put her foot on the gate and began to climb up the gate to get into the courtyard. She finally reached the top of the gothic iron gate and held Lenore tight as she dropped to the ground. "Here goes nothing.." she whispered as she walked through the courtyard.

_There was a sudden flash of light and a field of impaled corpses were around her. She nearly screamed and dropped the raven. She was afraid. Blood was dripping from the bodies and there were even mothers with their infants staked to their chests with blood dripping from their pale, stone cold fingers. Lenore didn't understand why the girl was afraid. She didn't see anything, but the girl must've seen something.. Anette made her way through the field of impaled bodies seeing ravens caw as they fought over the flesh, eyes, and organs of the freshly killed and as they eyed her.. Men moaned and breathed their last breath after screaming from pain for endless days and hours before they finally departed. One of them looked at Anette. "Turn back.. Don't go any closer.. Unless you wish a long, painful death.." he said before his head fell limp and blood fell from his parted lips. She shuddered. All that was around her was death, gore, blood, decay, and the ravens holding dominion over all. She could see the bodies of dead gypsies, the scraps of their brightly colored skirts, shirts, and scarves stained with blood and fluttering in the wind. Suddenly what looked like a guard jumped out that was covered in blood with a bloody sword pointing out to something. "Are you ready to die gypsy vixen?" he seemed to growl, his eyes seeming to be red with bloodlust and on fire with carnal desire.. She looked to what the bloody sword was pointing towards. It was a stake, a clean stake.. for her.. She gasped and looked back at the guard. Then a man in entirely black clothing with icy blue eyes, a pale pronounced, handsome face, raven hair tied back, and a sword drawn stood before her. "If you want to save your blood and throat devote your virgin body to me vixen.." he said in a icy, seductive, and thick accented voice. He was __Ţepeş_. She screamed and instantly the guard and the corpses along with the stake vanished. _The prince smirked and then he vanished. _

Anette was alone in the courtyard the only other soul there was the raven. She was terriffied. "What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself. Lenore cawed and flapped her good wing towards the doors. She gulped nervously and cautiously walked to the doors. She knocked nervously and the doors opened by themselves. Anette walked into the castle and was amazed at everything. She felt inspiration flood through her and take her mind on a journey. She had already come up with a song. "_Safely away from the world.. In a dream.. Timeless doman.. A child dreamy eyed.. Mother's mirror, Father's pride.." _she sang. Vlad was in his study and he heard a soft voice.. A girl's voice.. no more than 18 singing in the castle. He quietly went down the hallways and followed the voice. The voice seemed familiar. It pained him, caused his heart to nearly break with sorrow and his eyes to fill with blood tears. The voice was soft yet strong, beautiful, sad yet filled with a slight hope. Then.. he saw her. **Her, his bride**. It was Anette. His bride had returned! She was back again! His dead heart shot up from being sunken deep, down into his body. It shot up directly to his chest and it nearly started to beat. "Anette! She has returned to me!" Vlad's mind rejoiced along with heart and body. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and smother her in kisses and take her right then and there.

"Such a lovely voice you have." Vlad said startling Anette. She nearly screamed from the fright that she had outside. "Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you and barge in but.. Is this raven yours?" Anette asked showing Lenore who was all cuddled up in the sling to him. "Yes she is." he answered. "So I guess that you are the descendant of Prince Dracula?" Anette asked as she looked around at the expert masonry that commanded the attention of the viewer over all the other interior details. "Yes I am. The castle was just handed over to me a few days ago." he explained. "Well.. I never thought that I would meet you. The townsfolk already call you Nosferatu." she said with a smile. Vlad chuckled. "Just because I have the name Dracula people think that I am Nosferatu, vampyre." he said. "Well you definitely have the looks to be one.." Anette said without thinking. He chuckled. "Thank you. I'd have to say that you have the beauty of one as well." he said hoping to make her into one soon. She blushed. "Thank you.. What is your name?" she asked. "Vlad. Like my ancestor." he answered. "Yours?" "Oh it's Anette." she answered still blushing a little. "What a lovely name.." he answered. "Well yours is... fitting.." Anette commented almost blushing from the stupidity of her statement. He chuckled. "I understand what you mean. My father was named Vlad. After our ancestor of course." he explained. "Would you like something to drink? It must've been a long hike and a tiring climb over the gate." Vlad said wanting to keep her with him longer. "Yes thank you." Anette answered following him with Lenore still in the sling. He led her into the kitchen and she couldn't help but be taken aback by the modern look of it. "It throws you doesn't it? It does that to me sometimes as well." he said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah it kinda... does.." Anette said looking around at the surprisingly modern kitchen.

Anette sat down in a chair with the injured raven still in her scarf sling. "What would you like to drink?" Vlad asked her. "Just water please." she responded as she looked around the kitchen. "I saw that you were admiring the masonry of the castle. But I have to wonder why you started singing." he said making small talk as he set a glass of water in front of her. "Well.. The masonry is amazing. It's stunning to think that this was all rebuilt.. It looks exactly as it should've been.. At least from the legends... And about the song it's just I don't know.. I felt as though the impaler prince himself was standing there with me.. And so I came up with a verse.." she explained before taking a sip of the nice cool water. "But what does the verse mean?" he asked sitting down across from her with a glass of dark red wine which was actually blood. "Well the prince.. He must surely have some of his mother's traits as in hair color, eye color, facial structure and he must have had pride like his father." she explained not knowing how right she was. Vlad's eyes came from his mother while the rest of him came from his father, especially his sense of pride. "Mother's mirror, father's pride. That fits him doesn't it?" she asked. "Yes it does." he answered. "Ţepeş was very prideful don't you think? How he punished his people, how he treated his mistress' even if they did deserve it, even if his own people deserved it. But.. What drove him to do all that I wonder.. Why? Why did he snap?" she asked herself aloud. "The murders of his father and brother." Vlad said not aware that he was speaking aloud. "You mean Dracul and Mercia?" "Yes them. When his father's sword was presented to him and he learned of his father and brother's brutal murders he vowed revenge and set out to fulfill it." he explained telling his story.. his reason for revenge. His father had been brutally murdered by the hungarians along with his brother, Mercia. Mercia's eyes had been gouged out with a red hot poker and he had been buried alive. When Vlad found out about the deaths of his brother and father he instantly vowed vengence against Ladislav, the king of Hungary that ordered the assassinations of his father and brother.

Vlad had suceeded in killing Ladislav hand to hand in battle later.

_The burden of the history of the name Dracul weighs down upon the son.. The descendants.. The heirs. They strive to fulfill that name even to any task. No matter how cruel or unjust it may be. Even if it is to kill thousands of your own.._

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	27. Odd Dreams

A SECOND CHANCE CH.27

"Odd Dreams"

Vlad took Anette home that night and went back to treat Lenore's wing. He laid her on a towel on his bed and felt around for the broken bone as the poor bird screeched in pain. "Shh..." Vlad cooed stroking the raven's feathers softly. Lenore whimpered slightly but settled down. Vlad concentrated and healed Lenore's wing. Lenore moved the wing as if testing it and realized that it was indeed healed and usable. The raven hopped up onto her feet and carefully flew a little up over the bed so in case if she fell she would land on the bed. Lenore didn't fall and cawed happily to her master. Vlad smiled and was happy to see that Lenore was healed and back to her old self again. The raven perched on the perch in her cage and cawed once more. He smiled as she tried to close the door to her cage with her beak without success. Her master went over and closed the door and latched it for her. The raven cawed to her master once more and set herself on her perch and fell asleep. Vlad changed into comfortable pants and got into bed without a shirt as he usually did. His arms instinctivly tried to reach out to grab hold of something to hold to him but he stopped them halfway. "Anette isn't here yet. These habits must wait to be sated." he said to himself before he finally fell asleep.

Anette walked home from school the next day with her face buried in a book. It was _The Book without Words_ by the secretive author AVI. It was a book written entirely in the english language but it was no problem for her since she spoke the english language fluently and was literate in it. The book was centered around the art of Alchemy. The science of making gold, prolonging life. It was normal that there were Alchemists in the world back then. Especially considering that people believed that the stars controlled their fates so why not have stones that make you live longer? She was tired from the long day so she drank a glass of water and got in bed after she changed into her pajamas for comfort to take a nap. That was when a dream came to her..

_"Please my love please don't go! Please don't leave me!" Anette begged as she held onto the hand of Prince Vlad Dracula. "Darling I have to fight.. I will return I promise.." he said to her as he gave her one final kiss. He left and she stood there alone crying. When he returned she ran to him and hugged him tight as he smothered her in kisses and embraced her tightly. They fell to the floor with their kissing and began to strip eachother's clothes off and soon they were making love on the floor._

Anette woke up. She was surprised. "I HAD A DREAM THAT DRACULA FUCKED ME?!" she screamed in her head. She was definitely either too obsessed or completely and totally insane. She went with the first one as the explanation. "Ok... Maybe I should tell the gang.." she said to herself. The next day Anette told Makayla, Emily, Katie, Jescee, and Catherine about the dream. "You had a dream that Dracula fucked you?" Emily repeated making sure that she had the facts straight. "Yes.." Anette said blushing. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jescee asked. "I don't know.." Anette answered. "Wow.." Katie said. "Yeah that's good and all but that's nothing like my dreams.." Makayla said. "We know what your dreams imply Makayla.." Emily answered. "Yaoi." Anette clarified. "Yep! IT'S HOT AS HELL." Makayla said going into her dream fantasy world of yaoi. "Lovely.." Catherine answered. "So anyways it was very odd... It seemed so real and.. like it happened before..." Anette said feeling deja vu as she looked back on the dream. It seemed so familiar... Like it happened to her.. But it couldn't have! She was a virgin and more importantly didn't live in the crusades!

Vlad had dreams of Anette constantly. Several plaugued him in his sleep and when he was awake. Anette had dreams of being the impaler's wife constantly. Be it day or night, awake or asleep she had dreams. But one night they both shared the same dream..

_Vlad rode through the forest looking for his wife, Anette. "She should have been back by now." he thought to himself worried about her. She was the princess so she was constantly in danger of being kidnapped or killed by his enemies, especially the Turks. They would use her to get him to give up his power. She was his only weakness, he loved her so much, more than anything. But at the moment he was concerned about finding her unharmed. Anette watched her husband ride through the forest looking for her. She was hiding behind a tree and planned on playing a game with him. A little game of chase wouldn't hurt. She followed him silently and watched him look for her. Vlad kept looking for Anette but never thought of the possibility that she was following him. He looked for her hard and was worried about finding her hurt or worse.. dead.._

_Anette finally decided to give her husband a break. She got ahead of him by going through the trees to the side of him silently and quickly. When she was ahead of him she walked out into the path in front of him. Vlad pulled the reins and stopped his horse. "There you are darling!" he said with a smile. He held out his hand to her but instead of taking it she smiled playfully. "You're going to have to catch me!" she said before taking off into a run. Vlad was surprised at his wife. She had never done that before! He saw that he wouldn't be able to catch her as fast on foot but he did have a advantage. He had a mount that could easily catch up to her in no time at all. He took hold of the reins and set his horse into a gallop. Anette kept running and looked over her shoulder to see her husband galloping after her on his horse. She ran faster trying to keep ahead but the horse eventually caught up to her. As his mount got closer to her Vlad got his arm ready to ensnare Anette's waist. She kept running faster and faster trying to get ahead of him but it was useless for the horse was too fast. She yelped in surprise as his arm trapped her waist in his iron grip. She felt him pull her into his saddle and hold her tight as he pulled the reins to stop the fast moving mount. The horse reared up slightly on it's back legs and whinnied as it's rider held his woman in his tight grip. "I have you my princess.." he whispered in her ear as he moved his hands to hold her upper arms. But Anette decided to continue her game with her husband. "Oh fearsome prince please have mercy upon me!" she begged trying to keep from giggling. "No mercy! None since you tried to escape from me! You are my bride and therefore you belong to me.." he growled as his lips traced over the sensitive skin at the curve of her neck. She giggled as he ravished her neck and collarbone eagerly wanting to arouse her. _

Vlad and Anette both woke up at the exact same time. "What the hell was that?" Anette asked herself. "These dreams are getting more and more frequent.." Vlad said. "I have to see her again." he said out loud. "I have to see Vlad again.." she said to herself. The next day Anette went into the woods and sat at her favorite tree as usual. She listened to the wind blow the leaves off of the ground but then she heard footsteps.

_She drew her weapon. No one would catch her off guard. She might as well have painted herself blue like the pago-goths for she fought like them. Viciously and rabid. She loved the blood rain that fell upon her during battle. It covered her skin and made her seem even more fearsome to her enemies. Her dagger was poised in her hand ready to be thrown into a unsuspecting heart. "Ahh.. A fresh wench.. Such luck have we today!" a brutish voice exclaimed. "Yes she is very fine and innocent.." another laughed. They were bandits and there were three of them and only one of her. "Mmm... A lovely virgin.. Who should have her first?" one of the bandits asked. But then Anette heard horse hooves that were nearby and coming in her direction behind the bandits. She had to go into action. "I will have her first!" the leader said moving closer to her. "Oh really? Then you will be the first to die!" she lashed out. The leader advanced toward her and ended up with a dagger through his heart, thrown by her hand. The leader fell and the bandits ran off afraid of the woman. She started digging through his clothes looking for money. She needed it more than anything else in the world. She hadn't eaten in three days! The sound of hooves grew louder causing Anette to look up and see the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life along with the most fearsome. It was Prince Vlad Dracula and yet she couldn't help but fall in love with him at that exact moment. "Did you kill him?" he asked looking at the corpse that she was searching. "Yes. And I'm looking for his money for he was a bandit and must surely have some on him, my lord." she replied as she continued searching. "Did you kill him for money?" he asked. "No. He and his friends were planning on sharing me amongst themselves and so I acted in self defense." the woman replied still digging. Vlad noticed her clothing, if it could be called that. She wore a top that stopped just below her chest and showed her cleavage and shoudlers that was entirely made out of leather buckles and straps. She wore a skirt that was similar to the top that had a strip of cloth going down inbetween the leather straps of the skirt. There were slits to allow free movement and to call attention to her thighs. She wore tight brown pants and boots. She was beautiful and was a fighter. Anette finally found the man's coin pouch. "Ahh.. Yes finally." she murmured to herself as she took it and tucked it into one of the straps of her pants. "What is your name?" Vlad asked wanting to know the name of this beautiful warrior. "Anette." she replied taking her dagger out of the dead man's chest and slipped it back into it's small sheath. "You seem to be a skilled fighter. I would like you to come with me and join my army, that is if you want." he said wanting to keep her close to him. "I would love to. But.. You must promise to give me a place to sleep away from the men and for god's sake feed me." she answered. "I promise." he answered her. She smiled and stood pulling the corpse out of the way and into the woods. Anette walked up to the prince and pet his horse's nose. The horse liked her touch and nosed her shoulder affectionately. Vlad couldn't help but smile slightly as she smiled. He extended his hand down to her. Anette looked up at him. He was a prince she was a peasant girl.. It seemed so wrong yet so right.. She took his hand and he pulled her up into his saddle. _

Anette woke up. "It was all just a dream.." she whispered to herself. "What was?" a voice asked causing her to jump. She turned to see Vlad leaning against a tree smiling at her. "Oh I just had a weird dream.." she answered. He chuckled and moved closer to her. "These woods are filled with memories, history, stories, and fantasies." Vlad said as he moved closer to Anette. "It is.. I can feel it.. I can feel the trees whispering to each other of memories, life, stories, history, and just plain small talk.." she said drifting off a little into her own world. "Would you like to come home with me?" he asked. "Of course!" she answered with a smile. He smiled back and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up onto her feet and she brushed dirt and leaves off of herself. They began their hike all the way up to the castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	28. The Story Behind the Painting

A SECOND CHANCE CH.28

"The Story Behind the Painting"

Vlad took Anette into the castle and locked the doors behind them. She was still captivated by it's beauty and just the reality of standing inside of it. "Still so amazed?" he asked with a smile. "Yes of course." she answered looking up at the tall stone ceiling. Vlad started to walk down some hallway and naturally Anette followed. She was afraid of getting lost in the castle, who knew how long it would take until she was found! She stuck close to him and noticed how he didn't have to think of which way to go, it was a reflex, it required no thought what so ever. That was when Anette saw a painting. It was dusty but it called out to her. She quietly strayed from Vlad's side and went over to the painting. She dare not to touch it in fear of it crumbling into dust. The painting was of a man and a woman. The man looked exactly like Vlad and was clearly his ancestor the impaler. His arm was wrapped around a woman's waist. She was beautiful. She had fair skin, long wavy raven hair down to her mid-back, a perfectly thin and curved body, and beautiful aqua blue eyes.. "She looks exactly like me.." Anette thought to herself.. She looked for a title name but there wasn't one to be found. Vlad was about to turn a corner and she ran to catch up to him. He didn't even notice that she was gone. He was too busy thinking about his beloved wife and how she had been reincarnated just as God had promised.

"I'd best get home. It's getting late." Anette said making up an excuse to leave. "I see. I will take you home." "No it's alright." she answered quickly wanting to think about the painting. He showed her back to the doors and opened them for her. She said good-bye and left, when she was sure that he wasn't watching she broke into a run and ran down the path all the way back to town. But she was wrong.. He was watching and saw her run. "She saw the painting.." he said to himself. Lenore perked up in her cage and cawed. He knew that it was time.. It was time to reveal the truth..

Anette got home and went to bed. When her eyes closed a dream began.

_"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?!" she screamed at the cross before her. "IS THIS WHAT I DESERVE?! IS THIS WHAT HE DESERVED?! HE PROTECTED YOUR CHURCH! HE PROTECTED YOUR PEOPLE AND YET YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!!" she screamed as if the cross would listen. "IS THIS THE REWARD THAT HE DESERVED?! IS THIS WHAT I GET?!" "YOU LIE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF US! YOU DECEIVED US! YOU BLINDED US WITH CROSSES AND HOLY BOOKS AND RELICS! THEY ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING!" she screamed her eyes flooded with tears and her voice cracking from her screaming. "I RENOUNCE YOU! I RENOUNCE GOD!" she screamed sinking to the floor. She sobbed her entire heart out. Her body was wracked with sobs, tears, pain, and rage. "My word and world holds ground and is real, Your world is like floods of poisoned water, A language spoken with spit from different tongues.." she whispered. "You can never corrupt me again.."_

Anette woke up and could still hear the woman's screams and sobs. Her own eyes stung with tears that she forced back. She could feel that someone was there... watching.. watching her.. "Who's there?" she asked the darkness. There was no response but she knew that something was there.. "Show yourself. I know that you're here." she called out looking around but all that was around her was darkness.. that she could see.. Vlad was standing in the shadows watching her look around. He stepped out from the shadows into the pale moonlight. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there in her room. "Vlad what are you doing here?!" she hissed. "How the hell did you get in?!" she hissed angrily and in fear. "Nothing can keep me away from what is mine.." he whispered moving closer to her bed. "Yours? I belong to no one!" she hissed defensively. "But you do belong to me... Ever since you were born.." he whispered sitting next to her on her bed. "Who are you?" she whispered fear creeping into her eyes. "I am Vlad Ţepeş Dracula the third, son of Vlad Dracul the second known as 'The Dragon'." he answered. Anette's heart nearly bursted out of her chest. He was the impaler?! He was her hero?! Her prince was alive?!

"Yes I am alive Anette. I am a vampire. I am what you call 'Count Dracula'." Vlad explained. "So... You're really a vampire? The original?" she asked fear hammering in her heart. "Yes I am." She backed away from him. "Anette I won't hurt you I promise.. I will never hurt you.." he seemed to coo.. so sweetly and soothingly.. She shook her head to snap out of it. It was his will trying to calm her down so he could have his way with her, an innocent virgin and filled with fresh blood. Entertainment and a meal, the perfect combination. "I promise.. I won't hurt you... Ever.." he whispered softly moving closer slowly and soothingly. Her eyes watched him carefully trying to take in every movement he made. "How am I yours?" she asked as she eyed him warily. "Do you remember the painting from earlier?" he asked standing up and clasping his hands behind his back. "How did he know that I saw the painting?" she thought. "I can read your thoughts." he responded. "Yes I do remember it." she answered. "Do you remember the woman?" "Yes.. What about her?" Anette asked cautiously and curiously. "She is you." Vlad answered turning to face her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Her name was Anette and she was a orphaned peasant that was a gypsy." Vlad began sitting on her bed. "I took her to be my bride when I first saw her.. She was beautiful, graceful, generous, kind, and loving.. When she finally fell in love with me we married and began to live as husband and wife, prince and princess." "We were imprisoned together in Hungary for two months before we were released. When we finally went back to Wallachia we began to resume the fight against the Turks. A few months later Anette was pregnant with my child. But in a battle against Basarb I was killed by a Turkish assassin." he told her, telling her the tale of him and her past self, his true love. "Word of my death reached Anette and she couldn't bear to live without me. I made a deal with Lucifer and was made into what I am now.. Nosferatu, a vampire. But I was too late. She had flung herself into the river and was dead. She had killed herself and our unborn child." "God promised to both of us that we would be united again and I have been waiting centuries for any sign of her. But when I saw you bring Lenore to me I found her... She was you... You are her." he finished as his hand reached out to her and stroked her cheek lightly. Somehow his voice and his touch seemed familiar.. Somehow she had felt him before, heard him before.. Then her lungs felt like they were being crushed slowly and torturously. She gasped for breath but none came, her eyes saw blue darkness, her heart slowed and she felt a slight stirring from below her stomach. She was drowning, dying, killing herself and her baby. Anette kept gasping for breath frantically and Vlad knew that she was reliving her death. He took her into his arms and cooed in her ear to relax and that it would end soon. She finally calmed down and she felt the stirring below her belly cease and her heart stop, then she saw inky blackness.. Her eyes opened and her heart was beating. She was alive, it was just a dream.. But Vlad was holding her.. It wasn't a dream... "What happened?" she asked weakly. "You were reliving your death. Your spirit is trying to help you realize that it is true, that you are my bride.." he whispered soothingly and calmly as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Why? Why me?" she whispered. "Because I loved you in the past and you are my love.. Returned to me at last." he cooed still holding her and stroking her hair. "You felt your death so you can't say that you're not my love." Her eyes closed and her breathing started to calm and deepen. "Why did you come to me now?" Anette asked. "I just found you again and you learned to trust me. You also saw the painting which is a very good cue to tell you." Vlad answered holding her closer to him. He didn't want to let her go.. He finally had her in his arms again and he didn't plan on letting her go.. Never..

"That explains the dreams..." she said mainly to herself. "Those dreams are memories from your past. It is your spirit trying to get you to remember. Your spirit remembers but your memory is wiped. They can only be triggered and your spirit will release them." he answered as if she asked him for an explanation. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman.. I can take you and groom you into what you once were.. I can groom you to be my wife again.." Vlad said wanting to take her away with him and have her again at last. "No.. I'm too young.. I'm still in school.. I have to go to college.. I have to live my dreams.." Anette whispered denying his invitation. His heart sank a little at her decline. "Very well. But I will keep an eye on you. On the day of your twentieth birthday I will come and take you away to live with me in my castle. But you must promise me one thing.." "Anything just name it!" she said wanting more time. "You must love no other man but me." he said not wanting to imagine the pain he would feel if she fell in love with another man.. "I promise." she whispered. Vlad smiled. "Very well my darling Anette. Rest well my princess.." he whispered sweetly laying her down on her bed and pulling the covers over her. She suddenly felt tired and her eyelids were so heavy. When she was tucked into bed he kissed her forehead gently and breathed in her sweet scent as her eyes closed and she drifted into slumber.

Vlad took one last look at his future bride and disappeared. He got into bed and fell asleep happily, dreaming of his wife..

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	29. Boston?

A SECOND CHANCE CH.29

"Boston?"

**1 year later. Tirogvste, Romania.**

Anette was now a senior in high school. Emily, Catherine, Katie, Jescee, and Makayla were gone but a new friend took their place. Her name was Sam. She was blonde with blue eyes. "Dude this is crazy.. I have a friend back home named Andi and she is fucking obsessed with Vlad the impaler man.. And I come here and I become friends with you and you're crazy obsessed with him too!" Sam said as they ate lunch one day. Anette laughed. "Funny how that works, eh?" "Fuck yes." Sam replied laughing as well. They were inseparable and were virtually sisters. But eventually she had to leave too. The girls hugged each other as they cried and promised to stay in touch which they did through e-mail and IM. Then the day came to apply for colleges. Surprisingly her school had a sheet for Boston College. Anette looked at the courses and found the one she was looking for. _The History of Vlad Dracula III and the second crusade_. Anette instantly took a sheet and filled it out. She had to get in! She had to get a degree over him! She also needed to get away from Vlad who was following her and watching her closely. There was a assignment for her to do. She had to do a report saying why they should give her a scholarship. "What can I do?" she thought to herself as she ate lunch that day. Then the idea clicked. She would go up to the castle, to the gate at least as she gave her report which she would film. She would retrace the impaler's footsteps! That would show how dedicated she was!

Anette went to the woods near the castle. She took a deep breath as she took out her camera and turned it on. "Hello my name is Anette Pyre and I am applying for the course on Vlad Dracula the third. I decided to give my report a more unique and artistic feel to it. I hope you will like it!" she said with a smile. She began to walk through the woods with the camera still turned on and filming. "We are in the woods near Castle Dracula at Poiganar. I come here very often to feel my country's hero's presence and for peace and quiet." Anette explained still walking through the trees and leafy ground. "It's a long hike so be prepared." she warned as she began to trek up the cliff side to the castle. "I like to imagine how Dracula walked this very path that I am standing on. I get goosebumps just imagining it. The reason why I dedicated myself to studying him is that I want to know why he acted like he did, why he impaled thousands of people. I want to know what gave him that mindset. I want to know how his mind worked." she explained finally getting up to the top. "Well this is it! Castle Dracula in the flesh.. or stone whatever works for you I'm easy." Anette said aiming the camera to the castle. "The castle has been turned over to a descendant of the prince and it's still protected by the government. I'm actually not supposed to be this close.." she rambled gazing at the castle. "But I can just see the forests of stakes and bloody, dead victims in the courtyard.. I can feel him here.. I can feel him in the woods below, the cliff, at the gates, even in Tirogvste far away from the castle. I feel that he has a fondness of me or a attachment to me.. Just somehow I can feel him everywhere, sometimes I think that I see him too." "Well I hoped that you enjoyed this little trip and my rambling. Thank you for watching this!" she said with a smile. She turned the camera off and let out a big sigh of relief. She went home and burned the video onto a DVD disc and brought it to school in a envelope along with the sheet. It was sent to Boston College in the city of Boston, Massachusetts in the country of America.

Months went by and Anette was about to graduate. She still hadn't heard back from Boston and was growing worried. What if they wouldn't accept her? What if she was accepted but didn't get the scholarship? What if it got lost?! She still went through the rest of her school days with Vlad watching her. He wanted her so bad. All of his dreams were about her, every waking moment he thought about her. He loved her so much and it pained him to be away from her. Anette came home from school one day and opened the mailbox as she usually did to see if anything came from Boston. She pulled out the mail and saw a envelope package from Boston. She ran inside and put the mail on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to her room to open the envelope in privacy. Anette opened the envelope and felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous. Her mind kept reeling with the possibilities of what was inside the envelope. She closed her eyes and pulled out the letter enclosed.

_Dear Ms. Pyre,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into our university and you have been granted a scholarship. Enclosed is all the information about your scholarship, our university, and your course. We can't wait to see you at our campus!_

Anette screamed in excitement and delight. She ran down the stairs to the living room where her aunt and uncle sat. "What the hell was that about?" her uncle asked. "I GOT ACCEPTED AND I GOT A SCHOLARSHIP!" she screamed excitedly. Her aunt and uncle were shocked. Her aunt nearly fainted. They were so proud and happy for their niece. Her dream would finally come true. Anette went back upstairs to look through the envelope. She found a pamphlet about the university, a brochure about the course she chose, and surprisingly a letter from the professors.

_Dear Ms. Anette Pyre,_

_We are very glad to have you in our class. It will be wonderful for the other students to see first hand how much Dracula is respected in your country. We enjoyed your report very much and admire your dedication and respect for your country's hero. We hope that you wouldn't mind that we showed the video to our class. They enjoyed it and were amazed by your words and knowledge. They are glad to have you as a fellow student. We can't wait to see you in our class!_

_Prof. Raymond T. McNally_

_Prof. Radu R. Florescu_

Anette nearly fainted. "THEY'RE GOING TO BE MY TEACHERS?!" her mind screamed excitedly. The two professors were experts over Dracula. They were world renowned and had written several books and had done several documentaries. She was amazed. She would be taught by wonderful teachers.

**3 Months Later. Tirogvste, Romania.**

Anette graduated at the top of her class and was recognized for receiving a scholarship from such a elite school. Anette was packed and ready to go to America but she had to do something first.. She went up to the castle and climbed the gate. She knocked on the door and Vlad answered. "Anette? What are you doing here?" he asked. "To say goodbye." she answered. "Where are you going?" "America. To Boston, Massachusetts. For college." she answered. "Oh.. I see.." he answered his heart sinking at her leaving. "When will you be back?" "In about a year or so.." Anette answered to Vlad's displeasure. A year was a very long time to be away from her. But he could easily visit her.. "Wait. I have something for you." he said taking a book from a table and handing it to her. It had a beaten red cover and yellowed pages. "What is it?" "You will find out." he answered. Anette hugged Vlad and he kissed her forehead as he held her back. She left and his heart was pained. He would miss her so much..

**Days Later. Boston.**

Anette arrived in America in the city of Boston. She had never been to America before and was nervous. She was all alone in such a large city. She was used to small towns where everyone knew each other. She didn't know anyone here. She was scared, nervous, worried, and apprehensive. She always heard of those news reports of teenage girls being raped in alleyways because they got lost.. what if she could be one of them? Anette forced it to the back of her mind. She wished that Vlad was with her. He could escort her and make sure that she wouldn't be abducted, raped, or worse murdered. At least she wasn't in the position of the women in the crusades when the Turks would come and rape women in the streets. Mothers, married women, and innocent maidens.. She could end up like them... But there were more people and so she was safer. Anette was confused. Everything was so different from Romania and Europe. She had to find someone to help her.

Anette finally found the college. She looked at the sheet of times for her professors. They didn't have class now so she could talk to them and ask them if they could help her. Professor Radu was Romanian and so he would surely understand her confusion and problem. She went into the college and found the room. She saw both of her professors in the room doing some paperwork. Anette opened the door quietly and walked in shutting it behind her. Both men looked up. "May I help you?" Professor McNally asked her. "Yes hopefully. My name is Anette Pyre and I recently came here from Romania and I'm very confused. All that I know about this country is that it's a democracy." Anette said in her strong Romanian accent. "Ahh Ms. Pyre! We've been waiting for you!" Professor McNally said happily. Professor Radu looked up from his work. "She's here?" he asked in a Romanian accent. "Yes she's here!" Professor McNally responded. "Ahh. A native Romanian." "And Wallachian." Anette added. The professors laughed. "Yes that is true." they said. Anette smiled. She was going to like her new teachers.

Anette talked with her professors for some time about the second crusade, the battles, Romania, America, and of course Prince Vlad. Anette had money that she converted into dollars and had enough for a month's rent on a apartment and for groceries. She rented a apartment and got some food to last her a week. Anette walked in with the bags of groceries and shut the door using her foot. She walked over to the counter and set them down. She locked the door and put the food away in the fridge, pantry, and freezer. Anette set up her bed and put sheets, blankets, and pillows on it. She put all her clothes in the closet, and put all of her books and school supplies in the drawers and pencil cup on the desk. She had bought a newspaper to look for a job and bought a gallon of tea for a healthier caffeine boost that lasted a long time. When everything was put away and situated Anette changed into pajamas. She wore a camisole like top without the inner padding and pj pants. She got in bed and turned on the TV to flip through the channels and to find out more about this country. She found the music channels, comedy channels, cartoon channels, and news channels. She watched the news as she waited to fall asleep. She found out the weather forecast and about politics (which she could care less about). Her eyes finally began to grow heavy and she turned the TV off and set the remote on the bed side table. She snuggled underneath the covers with her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	30. A New Country

A SECOND CHANCE CH.30

"A New Country"

Anette awoke the next day and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. She had a few hours to get ready for her first day of classes. She went to the kitchen and cooked eggs and toast for herself. She drank a glass of tea as she ate and looked through the newspaper for a job. She found one that caught her eye. It was a job for a techie. The pay was 50 a day and if she was on run crew it would be 100 per night that she ran the show. She could easily make money to pay for rent and food! She circled the ad and put it on the counter so she could grab it on the way out. She turned on the TV to the news and watched what had happened in the last few hours. Nothing much apparently. Anette got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her light GIR jacket over her shirt. She wore her black converse with speckles of black paint from when she worked on painting the set from Les Miserables in high school as a freshman. She was now a freshman in college. Anette packed pencils, pens, notebooks, binders, textbooks, a book to read, and a lunch into her messenger bag backpack. Anette grabbed the newspaper with the job ad and ran out the door, locking it behind her and putting the keys into her pocket. She walked down a few streets to the college and picked up her schedule. She had to take a math class which seemed to be required in this country. Strange but she did it anyway. She had math then her main course. She would leave right after noon. Perfect to stop in the courtyard and eat then go work (if she got the job). She went through math and the teacher had a hell of a time understanding her strong Romanian accent which was to be expected. After math Anette went to history and took a seat. When the professors came in the class was quiet and ready to learn, especially Anette. "Class we have a new student joining us. She comes here on a scholarship." McNally said. "Anette please stand up." Anette was taken aback. She didn't expect to go through a interrogation in front of the entire class! She stood up from her chair and the entire class looked at her. "Where do you come from?" McNally asked. "Tirogvste, Romania." she answered. "Why are you here with us?" "Because I want to study my country's hero." she replied. "And why do you want to pursue a degree over the impaler prince?" Professor Radu asked. "He is my country's hero, my hero, and I want to know why he did what he did, how his mind worked, how he thought, what caused his actions." Anette answered with murmurs from the class. "How much do you know about him?" Radu asked. "What you and Professor McNally have published and written." she said. The professors smiled at her comment. "You may sit Anette." Radu said. Anette sat down and fiddled with her pencil as she sensed the eyes that were on her.

Class went well and Anette was never called out to answer something and when the bell rang she packed up her things and went to the courtyard to eat her lunch. Anette sat in the grass underneath a tree and opened up her brown paper lunch bag. She took out a ham sandwich with swiss cheese, a bottle of water, a apple, and a napkin. She ate her lunch alone and quietly watching the other students laughing and talking with the friends and peers. When she finished her lunch she threw the bag away with the zippie bag and apple core inside and walked home to put up her textbooks and school things. She took out the newspaper as she walked down the sidewalks looking for the theater. She finally found it and went inside to ask about the job. Anette found someone. "Excuse me. I'm here about the techie job." she said to the man. He smiled. "Ah yes the position is still open and we need someone right away." he said. "Oh that's wonderful! I took tech theater in high school and was in the production course and ran several shows. But I just need to figure out the wattage and voltage because I'm from Europe so I don't know it yet." "That's fine! When can you start?" he asked. "Right now if you'd like." "You're hired!" he said. "My name is Mr. Vaslav. And your name?" Mr. Vaslav said. "Anette Pyre." Anette answered. "Well Anette I hope that you can paint sets. Have you seen Sweeney Todd?" "The movie sir." she answered. "That's good enough. We're putting on Sweeney Todd and need set builders, painters, and people to put up and fix lights." Mr. Vaslav told her. "I've painted many sets before." Anette said receiving a smile from him. "Wonderful! They're working on the stage." he told her before walking away. Anette went into the auditorium and went up to the stage and got the basic design of what was needed and went to work.

Anette went home tired. She locked the door and set her stuff down on the kitchen counter. She got into her pjs and went to bed, falling asleep quickly. Vlad walked through the streets of Boston. He had just fed from a stray dog and was sniffing for Anette. He found her apartment and planned on visiting soon. The next morning Anette woke up and ate, got dressed, made her lunch, packed her things for school and work, and left for school. Anette went through math (which she hated with a passion) and went to history. McNally was lecturing and Anette took detailed and perfect notes. Most people typed on a laptop but she handwrote everything. When class was over she ate lunch and went to work. She came home, made dinner, and went to bed after watching some TV. Anette had been in Boston for a little over a month and loved her history course. "Today class we will be analyzing a letter written by Dracula's wife." Radu said causing Anette's blood to run cold. "Oh shit.." her mind thought. "Anette would you be so kind and read it for the class since it's in Romanian?" Radu asked. "Yes sir." Anette said standing up so she could see it better on the projection. "To whomever finds this,I princess Anette Dracula the wife of prince Vladislaus Dracula have taken my own life." Anette said before swallowing hard. "I couldn't bear to live my life without my husband and alone to raise his child by myself.." she said as she saw herself writing a letter as she sobbed and cried. "I will not be the sought after widowed princess that men want to use to gain the Wallachian throne.." she continued feeling the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched herself write the letter and cry. "I will join my husband and my child in heaven or hell wherever he may be. Do not feel pity for me, do not feel sadness for me, do not mourn me.." Anette said fighting back tears. "For I am happy, I am finally at peace. Princess Anette Dracula." she finally finished as she saw herself look out the window and rise, walking to the window and throwing it open. She gazed at the mountains and the river below. She stepped up onto the sill and leapt off, plunging into the river and dying. Anette couldn't stop staring at the projection. "Anette. You may sit down." McNally's voice finally cut in. Anette sat down and felt the stares of her classmates. They were wondering what caused her to act like that.

After a long day of work and school Anette went home to her apartment and was glad that it was Friday. She didn't have to work or go to school for two days. She did her homework, ate dinner, and then sat down with a pillow and a copy of _I Am Legend_ in the DVD player. Anette huddled up in one corner of the couch in her pjs and held a pillow close to her as she watched the movie. Vlad saw that she was home and leapt up to her window. He saw her sitting on the couch watching a movie. He was lonely and needed her company. He appeared in her apartment silently and sat next to her on the couch as she watched the movie. She was so wrapped up in the movie that she didn't notice him but she suddenly smelt a faint touch of roses, trees, old paper, and ink. Somehow she knew that smell, she couldn't place it but she knew it. Vlad had gently moved her and sat where she was and laid her against his chest. Anette felt strong arms around her but she recognized them. It was Vlad, she was safe. She looked up and Vlad was looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Hello." she said. "Hello my dear." he answered in the voice that she didn't know that she missed. He pressed a kiss onto her hair and held her closer. She laid in his arms as she watched the movie and felt his masterful hands run down her arms, touch her shoulders, her sides, her waist, her stomach, her legs, and even the space just below her breasts. "Why did you come here?" Anette asked after a long period of no conversation. "Because I missed you, wanted to see how you were doing, and to see America firsthand." Vlad answered with a smile. He looked at her desk and saw the books, papers, and pens and pencils that were laying on the wooden surface. Several books were open and papers were scattered all across it. "I see that you have been studying hard." he said with a chuckle that she felt in her back that was against his chest. She blushed. "I have.." she answered. Vlad smiled and kissed her temple. "I see that you have been taking classes on me.." he said. "Have you come to like me more through that?" he teased. Anette laughed. "Not really." she answered. Vlad was slightly disappointed. She didn't have much feelings for him except respect and thought of him as a friend and a guardian angel of some sort. He thought of her as his true love, his future bride to be. When the movie was over Anette went to bed and Vlad slept on the couch.

Vlad appeared periodically and unannounced at times but never when she was changing, bathing, or undressing. It was always when she was watching a movie, making breakfast, lunch, dinner, watching TV, doing homework, drawing, writing, or studying. He didn't want to freak her out. Anette grew use to having Vlad around. She would cook a snack or meal for him to appeal to his taste buds and help him remember what it was like to eat food and would tell him where she saw a stray animal. She actually liked having him around and enjoyed his company. Vlad had the habit of staring at her cleavage, breasts, rump, and thighs but she would just zip up her jacket, fix her shirt, or cross her arms and would sit down, drape a blanket over herself, or cross her legs. Vlad hadn't had sex in over 400 years and desperately wanted to get Anette laid. He often had trouble coming up with sentences that didn't have the words fuck, breasts, ass, thighs, sex, or the sentence "Lay down on the bed while I get you laid.". Anette kept him in line but she couldn't get into his mind and keep his fantasies clean of sex, memories of her naked body, and of the times when they made love in the past. He often had dreams of making love to her but never acted on them which was good for both of them.

"How much longer will it be until you graduate from college?" Vlad asked Anette one day. "A few more months.." she answered as she cooked dinner. "Will you go back to Romania?" he asked. "Of course! It's my home remember!" she said with a smile as she cooked omelets with leftover fish and asparagus in them. He smiled. "Do you remember what will happen in a year?" he asked her. "I have to go with you." she answered still cooking. "Yes. Will you do it willingly?" "Yes. I made a promise and I'm not going to break it." Anette answered as she put the omelets on plates and put them on the table. Two days later Anette walked out of the auditorium after work and saw a small group of people standing there. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. "Ok we have to find a new singer soon!" the brunette said. "I have to go to college!" "We know Andi we'll find someone." the dirty blonde said. Anette recognized her voice and her hair. "Sam?" Anette called. The dirty blonde turned around. "ANETTE!" she yelled. The two girls ran and hugged each other jumping up and down happily. "It's so good to see you!" Anette said overjoyed at finding her friend again. "Same here!" Sam said still hugging her. "What the hell?" the guy said. "SHUT UP BRANDON." Andi said.

"So you're from Romania?" Andi asked. "Yes. I came here on scholarship." Anette answered. "Can you sing?!" the second blonde, Liz asked. "People have said that to me." Anette answered. "Well we need a new singer and we've looked and looked but can't find anyone. Would you like to try?" Sam asked. "Sure I'll try." Anette went into a studio with them and sang for them. The band was blown away. They had found their new singer and Anette had a new job!

**Months Later.**

Anette graduated from college and went back to Romania. The band named Eyes of the Wolf went with her and met her aunt and uncle, who thought that the band were amusing people. Vlad went back to Romania as well and lived in his castle again. A CD for the band had been released and Anette was about to do her first show. "Sam... I'm really nervous.." Anette said wearing a black tank top, plaid skirt with chains, striped stockings, and black boots that stopped below her knee. "It's your first show it's normal to be nervous." Sam said. "Yeah. Andi was scared out of her mind." Brandon said. "Wait.. That was me.." Liz said. "Right.. Now I remember.." the keyboardist, Alex (who had blonde hair and was tall) said. It was time to go on and Anette went on stage with the band. She had a feeling that something life altering was going to happen.

After the show Anette went backstage and Brandon's fiance Hannah ran up to the band. "I just got a call from the hospital! Anette your aunt and uncle were in a car accident!" she said. "Are they alright?!" Anette asked terriffied for them. "They... died at the scene.." Hannah answered having to swallow hard. Anette felt tears come to her eyes. Dead! Her only family was dead! Gone! Taken from her just like that! Anette went home and sobbed on her bed. Vlad heard the news and had to comfort her. He appeared in her room and saw her sobbing on her bed. He sat next to her and tried to comfort her for a few hours. He consoled her a little and she eventually fell asleep in his arms. Vlad tucked her into bed and left. She had been through so much, lost so much, and had never had a true family. He felt much pity and love for her as he slept.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	31. The Beginning

A SECOND CHANCE CH.31

"The Beginning"

**Months Later.**

Anette was living one of her dreams. She was a singer in a band and on top of that she was going to do a documentary over Dracula! Her professors were there to be in the documentary as well. It was for the discovery channel and they liked to get theatrical with their documentaries. It was going to be very interesting to say the least.

Vlad had his TV on for the first time in a while. He wanted to see what Anette had learned in college.

"When he was almost thirteen Vlad and his younger brother Radu were not taken to Turkey but were arrested and taken to Turkey. They were given up by their father, Dracul as a assurance to the sultan that he wouldn't attack the Ottomans. Vlad was confused. He was Romanian he didn't know Turkish, he was a Christian he didn't know Islam, he didn't know anything about this country except that it was the birthplace of the enemy. He also found out that Radu was bisexual. That's a bit of a shocker. I do not feel any pity for Radu at all. Except on this occasion. It was written that Mehmed was drunk and chased after Radu with a sword threatening to hurt him if Radu wouldn't have sex with him. Radu climbed up into a tree and stayed there the entire night. That is the only time I feel pity for Radu." Anette said in the documentary. Vlad couldn't help but chuckle. He did remember Radu coming to him crying and afraid after that incident. "Vlad hated the gypsies just pure hatred. He considered them vagabonds, thieves, just completely good for nothing. If he found a gypsy caravan on his land he would threaten them with death if they didn't leave. If they did not leave and the leader questioned him they would be killed or worse. There is a account of a gypsy leader standing up to Vlad and he was ended up being boiled alive and the gypsies of the leader's caravan had to eat their leader's flesh. But sometimes Vlad did offer to the gypsies that he would kill them if they didn't leave and didn't join his armas. The armas was virtually a gypsy army. They are like what I think of as the finger men in V for Vendetta or something else. They mainly fought in battle and handled Vlad's dirty work. My family was actually a part of the armas during his reign. He respected our family because we did what he said, didn't speak out against him, and served him well." she continued. Vlad continued watching. "He was assassinated and his head was cut off, put in honey, and sent to the sultan to prove that the impaler prince was dead. His head was placed upon a stake for all to see that kazikli bey had himself been impaled." Vlad turned off the TV and went to bed. She had definitely learned a lot.

**1 Year Later. Day of Anette's 20th Birthday.**

Anette got ready for the concert. It was her 20th birthday and she was playing a show right in Tirogvste. She dressed in a skirt with chains, fishnet stockings, black boots, and a black tanktop. She had grown used to playing shows and was excited. Anette yelled out to the crowd in Romanian when she went onstage with the band. She sang several songs with the band and Vlad watched. _"Light the fire feast! Chase the ghost give in, take the road less traveled by, leave the city of fools, Set every poet loose!" _Anette sang in her beautiful voice that was like Anette Olzon's of Nightwish but had a stronger, hints of opera, and Romanian accented. Vlad loved Anette's voice. It was so beautiful, calming, exciting, and interesting.

Anette sang a song with the Finnish singer of the band Sonata Arctica, Tony Kakko. They were virtually brother and sister always messing with the other. Their voices seemed to blend and melt together which gave the song a certain feeling. When the show was over Anette went home with the band. The band gave her presents and they ate the cake that Sam and Alex baked for her. Anette took a shower and was about to get into bed when Vlad appeared. "Jesus christ! What the hell are you doing trying to scare me to death?!" she said. "I'm sorry but I came to fulfill my promise." he said. "What promise?" "That I would take you with me to my castle to live with me on the day of your twentieth birthday." he answered. "Oh.." Anette said suddenly remembering the promise. She bit her lip. "Get dressed and pack a few things. You won't be coming back." he said. "What about the band?" she asked. "Come up with an excuse." "Excuse..?" her mind thought. She got a piece of paper and wrote that she was taking a vacation since the tour was over. She packed a few things and got dressed as Vlad was turned away not looking. "Ok Count take me away." Anette said. Vlad chuckled and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. He opened her window with magic and stepped onto the sill. He changed into a giant bat. "A hell beast!" Anette's mind cried in amazement. The window shut magically just as it had opened and he took off flying with his love in his arms. Anette felt the wind grace her face and run through her hair, she felt his abnormally strong arms holding her tight to his abnormally large chest. She smiled as she saw the carpathian mountains from the skies and she saw the castle. She looked down and saw the river and held onto him tighter. She was a little nervous about that river...

Vlad landed on a balcony holding Anette in his arms and changed back into his normal form. He carried her in and closed the door and locked it behind him. It was a beautiful room. A large four poster bed with satin black sheets, red curtains on the window, a fireplace with a dancing flame, paintings and tapestries on the walls, rugs on the floor, and a clock on the bedside table. He set her down on the chaise lounge and took her bag. He set it in the closet and closed the door. Anette admired the architecture of the room. "It's so beautiful.." she said out loud to herself. "Yes it is. But now it is more beautiful for you are here to grace the castle with your beauty.." he said sitting next to her. Lenore recognized the lady and cawed happily. Anette smiled at Lenore. "You flatter me too much Vlad.." she said. "No it is never enough." he whispered leaning into her hair. He pressed a kiss on her hair and nuzzled the soft raven black waves. Anette blushed slightly. He breathed in her sweet scent and relaxed completely. She was back, she was finally back.. "It's getting late... I should sleep." Anette said. "Of course." Vlad responded as he watched her stand and go into the closet to her bag. Anette zipped open her bag and took out a pair of pajamas. Vlad changed into comfortable pants and had a shirt on. He didn't want to surprise her too soon. He got in bed and she came out after brushing her teeth and got in with him. As the covers concealed them both her warmth began to flood the cool sheets and warm his cold body. He was finally warm.. She fell asleep and Vlad took her into his arms. His arms finally had something to hold at last! His arms wrapped around her and held her close to his chest. His face nuzzled into her hair and he fell asleep. Holding his lost love in his arms in his bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	32. A New Home

A SECOND CHANCE CH.32

"A New Home"

Anette woke up the next day and found herself curled up in Vlad's bed alone. She shut her eyes to go back to sleep when she felt something jump up underneath the sheets onto the bed and crawl up to her. Anette saw a small moving mass under the covers making a lump. The lump traveled up towards her and she was worried that it was Lenore, a mouse, a rat, or god forbid a bat! The lump made its way to the top of the sheets and Anette stared at it ready to scream and jump out of bed if needed. A tiny black kitten poked it's head out and mewed. Anette stared at it shocked. She pulled back the covers and picked it up. The kitten was a girl and she was so cute and tiny. She fit in Anette's hand perfectly. Anette smiled. "Hello sweetie.. Where did you come from?" she asked petting the kitten's tiny head. The kitten mewed and wanted off of her hand. Anette lowered her hand and the kitten crawled underneath Vlad's pillow and mewed from underneath the plush object. She couldn't help but giggle as the kitten was completely underneath the pillow. Vlad came in and saw Anette lifting up a corner of the pillow and looking underneath it. "Hello little kitty. What are you doing baby?" she asked the kitten sweetly. The kitten mewed and mewed from underneath the pillow. He chuckled and Anette looked up. The kitten popped out from underneath the pillow and looked to him. She mewed excitedly and hopped off the bed scrambling to him. Vlad smiled and picked up the tiny kitten. "Hello Kiki." he said sweetly as he pet her tiny body. Kiki mewed in return and snuggled in his arms. Anette got out of bed. "She's already named?" she asked. "Yes. I found her a few days ago." he answered setting the little kitten down on the bed and sitting on the bed. "Oh." Anette said in response as Kiki romped around on the bed mewing the entire time. "A sweet heart isn't she?" Vlad surprisingly asked. "Yes she is.. Very sweet." He smiled. Kiki loved both Anette and Vlad. She mewed happily as she went up to Vlad and put her paws on his leg, her tiny green eyes begging to be pet and rubbed. He obliged and pet Kiki's tiny body. Anette moved closer to the kitten and the man that had taken her away from her life. "You may go anywhere you wish in the castle. Just make sure that you are in the dining hall by 2 o'clock in the morning." he said wanting to eat with her tonight. "Wait a minute.. What time is it?" she asked looking for a clock. "10 o'clock in the evening." he answered. "SHIT." her mind yelled. She looked surprised. "It's 10 in the evening?" she asked once more. He nodded. "How did I sleep that long?" she asked herself aloud. "I can control certain things of your body. Like your temper, your feelings, how calm you are, and how long you sleep." Vlad explained. "Oh..." Anette answered. "Does that imply _other_ things too?" she asked. "No. I can't control that. No matter how much I would I can't." he answered. She felt relieved. She didn't want him to make her aroused and then for her to wake up and wonder why the hell was she was in bed with him naked. He chuckled. "I put your clothes on hangers in the closet. You can change and explore to your free will. Just don't go outside. I'd rather be with you." "Think I'll escape count?" she teased. "No. There are vampires that want to be king and would use you to their advantage." he said gravely. "Oh." Anette said a little wide eyed. She bit her lip. "I'll stay inside then." she answered as she got up and went into the closet to change. Kiki tried to follow her in but the door shut. The kitten mewed pitifully wanting to go in. Anette quickly opened the door and let the kitten in then shut it. Vlad chuckled.

Anette explored the castle as Kiki followed her on her tiny little legs. The kitten was very curious. She would nudge Anette's feet and nudge table legs and play with the tassels on the curtains. Anette would have to pick her up and carry her away from the item that held her interest. Kiki was a handful and Anette was getting tired. She found her way to the dining hall and sat in a chair. Vlad was already there sipping blood from a glass. "Got hungry did you?" he asked with a smile. "Yes I did. I'm starved!" she answered. Anette ate the dinner that was before her as Vlad watched her. They had a pleasant conversation before she grew full. She went to bed and he slept beside her.

The next day Anette woke up at six in the evening. It was still late but it was better than before. She made herself a dinner of salad and a roll and went to explore the castle and find Vlad. She walked through the hallways admiring the paintings and tapestries as Kiki followed at her heels. She figured out where everything was in the castle and checked the last room that she didn't look in. She opened the door and he was inside. It was his study from the looks of it. He looked up and smiled at her. "Good evening." he said. "Good evening." she answered sitting on the couch near his desk. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Looking over some papers." he replied flipping through old, musty documents. "Are those from the crusades?" she asked curiously. "They are in fact." he answered. Anette stood up and walked over to his desk to look at them. They were yellowed with age, fragile, and musty smelling. They explained battle plans and there were some letters. "Why are you looking at these?" she asked curiously. "To relive my past." he answered flipping through the old papers. "Relive your past?" she asked puzzled. "Have you ever wondered why you have such a fascination with the second crusade?" he asked her. "Yes.." "It is your spirit trying to relive it's past. It's trying to get you to remember. Everything is locked away inside of it and at times things will break out." he said looking at her. Anette was puzzled. Her soul remembered everything? But why didn't it let anything out before? It had never given her any hints, clues, or memories at her past. But the dreams... the fascination with the impaler prince.. That was the soul's doing..

Days passed after the conversation and Anette still didn't receive anything from her soul. It only nagged at her (that's what it felt like at least) to fall in love with Vlad. Her soul didn't want to have to unleash memories for they could cause her to pass out, have a terrible migraine, or die (depending on where she was at the moment.. cliffs are not your friend). Still he wouldn't let her go out of the castle even to go for a run. She felt like a caged bird.. trapped, only to be looked upon never to be free or happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	33. The Rain

A SECOND CHANCE CH.33

"The Rain"

Anette sat in the window and gazed solemnly at the rain that fell from the dark, cloudy sky. She sighed. "I'm going to be trapped here.. forever.." she thought sadly as she traced innocent little doodles on the fog that had settled on the glass. "Maybe if I write HELP ME big enough someone will come save me.." she said sarcastically aloud to herself. "That won't work." Vlad said from behind her. Anette jumped and whirled her head around to see him. "Ok.. How many times have we discussed this? NO APPEARING RANDOMLY." she yelled hating that little talent he had. "Oh but I love to surprise you my dear.." he said grasping her shoulders and massaging the tense muscles. "Well I DON'T." she countered leaning against the window. "Such a rainy day it is.." "It's been raining for two days straight genius." Anette snapped. "So mean you are today my little vixen.." Vlad said massaging her shoulders and pressing her back against his abs. "Why are you so angry and mean?" he asked as he tried to calm his little bride. "I haven't been outside in days... I've been locked up in here... A nightingale in a golden cage.. that's what I am.. A bird.." she whispered as she gazed longingly at the dark wet mountain side. "But you are a beautiful bird indeed.." his voice purred in her ear. "A warm, beautiful phoenix... To bring a ray of hope to my eyes and heart.. To bring beauty and grace to my castle.." "But...I can't be a ray of hope...if I see no hope..." she answered in a whisper. "You have hope within you.. you shine of hope and love..." he whispered in her ear softly. "But it will die without warmth..." "Then warmth and love it shall be given.. Until it is smothered in it.." Vlad whispered hugging her closer and tighter to him. "You are not giving me enough...I'm stifled, suffocating in darkness..." Anette whispered back, gazing sadly and longingly at the mountains. "What is it that you need to be happy, to be free of the darkness?" "Freedom...to choose and live..to breathe without your restrictions...to feel the light of the sun in the setting of hopeful nature..." she said. "I can take you there...to the meadows...to be free...watching you..." Vlad said to her as he gripped her shoulders. Kiki hopped up onto the window sill with Anette and curled up against her as she watched the woman that she considered her mother try to ignore the man that had taken her in from the cold, starving, and dark world that she was in before. "We can't go today but I can take you there.. As long as I am with you to keep you safe.." he said holding her closer. "Fine.. Just when it stops raining promise to take me outside.." she whispered looking up at him with pleading innocent eyes. "I promise.." he whispered back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "But who would want to take me or hurt me?" "Any vampire that wanted my place, power, or you." Vlad answered rubbing her arm. Anette didn't respond. She understood that he wanted to keep her safe and his.

Days went by and the rain still fell.. Anette thought that the world would flood. She spent her time playing with Kiki, reading, writing, or watching foamy the squirrel cartoons on the internet. Vlad would just watch her. He would watch her stare out at the rain or read or write. Kiki watched too. Kiki would curl up in Anette's lap as she watched her mommy turn the pages in her book as she read. The kitten mewed and would playfully paw the woman's hands causing her to smile if only for a second. Vlad cherished the fleeting smile that he would see from her occasionally. He knew that she rarely smiled because it was so bleak and miserable outside. He himself appreciated the rain. He loved the rain. He wanted to go out into the rain and feel the cool chill of the water and wind on his skin, the rain drops seeming to cleanse his skin of his sins and tainted soul. Vlad went outside and Anette saw him through the window. The rain soaked his clothes and his hair but he didn't care. The rain was cleansing him of his sins, his mistakes, his grief, his regrets.. Anette watched him. She watched how peaceful he looked. He seemed so peaceful at last.. "_I wish I could come back to you, Once again, Feel the rain, Falling inside me, Cleaning all that I've become.._" Anette sang. Vlad could hear Anette's beautiful voice through the glass of the window, through the pattering of the rain, and the thunder that rumbled in the skies. Her voice called out to him to come back inside and to hold her in their bed with the fire blazing in the hearth romantically.. But it wasn't really her saying that. He remembered when he would be outside in the rain and how she would call out to him to come inside. _"Vlad! Please come inside darling. Come inside so I can hold you and get you warm again." _she would say and he would always come in after that. And she would stay true to her promise. She would hold him in her arms on their bed before the fire and get him warm again and keep him warm. And if he was lucky they would make love. What more could he have wanted? He was prince, he was powerful, and he had a beautiful wife. But that was taken away from him. But now he was king of the vampires and yet he had no queen or little princes or princesses. His true love didn't love him in return. Apparently this second life just didn't want to go his way. He would have to win her heart all over again. She would have to remember everything and give her heart to him willingly as she did before. Who knew how long that would take? She would probably die before that happened! And if she died he would die of sorrow. Stakes, holy relics, sunlight, or werewolves couldn't kill him...

_But love could.._

Anette laid sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling as she waited for him to come back inside. She was bored out of her mind. "JESUS IF YOU EXIST GET ME OUT OF HERE." her mind screamed out in boredom. "Try the library stupid." her mind said as if a little angel whacked her in the head. Anette sat up and looked around for the library. She had only read the books that Vlad left in his room but she never found the library. Anette wandered down the hallways looking for the library. She felt as if something was pulling her down the halls. She walked down the hallways blindly but she heard a fire in a hearth behind a door that she had stopped at. She could see the soft flickering light from underneath the door. Anette opened the door and looked inside and sure enough she found the library. But no one was there..

She went inside anyway and sat at the window seat and looked out the window. Vlad was still in the rain. Her forehead was resting against the cool glass as she watched him. She closed her eyes to think. Why did she feel like Beauty who was trapped in the Beast's enchanted castle? Why did everything seem so odd? Why did she resist him so much? She used to secretly wish that she would be the bride of Dracula and now was her chance. But now that she was truly going to be his bride she didn't want to be a vampire. She didn't want to be wed to him. She was just a 20 year old metal singer that happened to be the reincarnation of Dracula's dead wife. That sounds normal right? But no matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was nothing she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread deep within her. She opened her eyes to look outside at the rain.

_"Boris it's raining cats and dogs! Maybe we should stop somewhere and wait for it to pass on." "Nonsense it's only ten minutes to your sister's. They're expecting us soon anyway." "But I can barely see the road! It's just a blur . We could have an accident!" "I have better eyes than you." "But I have a bad feeling that somethings going to happen.._ _Boris it's too dangerous we should stop. We have a baby now remember. What would happen to Anette if we died?" "Your sister would most likely take her in." "But I want to raise our baby! She's just an infant! We can't leave her! Please let's stop!" "Your imagination is getting the best of you again Marie. We'll be fine." _"Something bad did happen.. You both died.." Anette whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. Her parents died in a accident that somehow she survived. The paramedics found her curled up in the backseat sleeping soundly without a scratch. How did she survive if her parents died instantly?

Vlad looked up at the rain and to Anette's face in the window. He remembered the night that he saved that baby's life. He saved Anette..

**To Be Continued..**


	34. Revealed

A SECOND CHANCE CH.34

"Revealed.."

_He walked along the side of the road in the rain. It was a fierce storm and there was rarely anyone outside let alone on the road. He would often see cars pass by but one caught his interest. A young couple was arguing as their baby slept in the backseat. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful baby girl that slept so peacefully in her blanket. But he also saw that the car was going toward the cliff wall. He had to help them! He was instantly inside the car and positioned himself before the baby girl. He could at least save her. The car hit the cliff wall and the baby's parents died instantly. But he took the impact for the baby and she was still asleep. His chest and stomach ached intensely for a moment before the pain faded away and the smell of the parents' blood was in his nose. He fought against it and picked up the baby. She was still sleeping amazingly and she didn't have a scratch on her. She was so beautiful, so warm, so innocent, and so unfortunate. She had just lost her parents.. He hoped that someone would take her in and care for her. "You are lucky that I saw you.. You would be dead.." he whispered to her. The baby seemed to snuggle against him and she looked like she was going to wake up. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. Her eyes were aqua blue.. Just like hers... She grasped onto his finger and innocently kept staring up at him. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Sleep little one.. sleep.. Someone will help you.." he cooed soothingly. The baby fell asleep and released her grip on his hand. He set her down in the backseat and appeared beside the wreckage. He could see lights coming on. "Someone will call for help." he thought as he walked away. He went back to his castle and looked at the portrait of a man and a woman. Vlad touched the woman's cheek. "A year ago I failed... But perhaps you are back.." he whispered as he thought of the baby's eyes. It could've been her..._

Vlad walked back inside dripping water onto the stone floor, rugs, and carpets. He went to the library and Anette lifted up her head when she heard him come in. "Dammit man have you ever heard of a towel let alone standing on the porch until you're dry?!" she fussed. "You don't have to clean it up." he replied. "OCD. RING A BELL?" she snapped. He quirked an eyebrow as he sat down in a chair. "Now you're ruining a perfectly good chair.." she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. "My power protects these objects from harm. Which is how this shirt has survived for over four centuries." "FOUR CENTURIES?" she questioned. "Yes." he answered. "Prove it." she dared. He stood up and got a picture of himself from the 1400's and showed it to her. "See a comparison?" he asked. Anette looked at the picture and at his shirt. It was similar but it could be a replica. "Ok I guess I believe you.." she finally said. He smirked smugly and she rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah you win this round Count." she said in a huff. Vlad chuckled and sat near her. "I hope that you don't mind about getting wet." "I don't but the furniture might." she answered. He chuckled and kissed her hair. "It doesn't." he answered. "How do you know?" she asked. "I would probably sense it." he teased. "Speaking of furniture.. Can I have my own room to stay in?" Anette asked timidly. "Of course." Vlad answered. "Thank you." Anette answered with a smile and went to his room and put her stuff in her bag and followed Vlad to a different room. "I think that you will like this." he said and opened the door. Anette gasped and looked at the beautiful furniture and paintings and tapestries. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked around and set her stuff down on the floor near the desk. It was a grand beautiful room. It even had it's own beautiful bathroom! She hugged him. "Thank you it's beautiful!" Vlad hugged back. "You're welcome." he replied with a smile. Vlad left the room and Anette got herself situated in her new room. She hung up her clothes in the closet and put her shampoo, conditioner, detangling spray, brush, make-up, nail polish, and other items. On the bookshelf she arranged her books and she looked at a book that she forgot that she had. It was red with a old beaten up cover. It was the book that Vlad gave to her. She looked through it and noticed that everything was handwritten. It was a diary.. The impaler's diary. She set it down and quickly took a shower and got ready for bed.

Anette got in bed and turned out the lights but lit a single candle for light. She opened the book and started to look through it. Some entries caught her interest. Like entries describing how he met his wife, her. She blushed as she read about her wedding and looked through it some more. She read through it and read about the car crash that killed her parents.

_I saved a baby girl last night. She had eyes just like my dearly departed Anette. I failed last year at resurrecting her using the machinery of Frankenstein's laboratory. Maybe she is back.. Maybe I saved her last night.. Maybe I will see her again soon and take her away and groom her to be my bride once again. She will give me beautiful children. I just hope that I see her again. And I hope that the baby will have more fortune in her life._

Anette was surprised. He saved her.. He saved her.. He saved her life... But he took her away from everything.. He took her away from her life.. But yet she was kinda happy here living with the impaler prince. She had a good life. If she wanted something all she had to do was say the word and she would have it. She was virtually a queen or a princess. She felt so spoiled but yet so loved in a way. She felt as if something was lurking in the shadows. "Vlad come out." she said and she saw two icy blue eyes staring back at her. He stepped out of the shadows and stood near her. "Yes?" he asked. "Why are you here?" "I wanted to see that you were ok." he answered. "Why?" "You were thinking about your parents. I felt it." he said as he sat near her. "I was.. It looks like the day when they were killed." she answered."I was reading your journal.." she continued. "Ah yes." he said as he looked at it in her hand. "What did you mean about 'failing at resurrecting her'?" she asked. "There was a scientist, Victor Frankenstein that had such intelligence for the scientific world. I funded him to build a machine that would re-animate the dead. I planned on taking matters into my own hands and resurrect you myself. But 20 years ago I attempted to resurrect you and your body crumbled into dust. I figured that you must have been reborn already." Vlad explained. "I see..." Anette said. "I tried it on the day of your birthday too. You were born that day. And a year later I walked down the street near the cliffs and saw a car that was going to crash with a baby in the backseat. I saved her. And it was you.. I didn't know it at first but I figured out that it was you." he explained. "But seventeen years later you figured out that it was me?" she asked. "Yes I did." "You waited so long for me why didn't you kidnap me?" "That doesn't show love." Vlad answered as he rose and walked to the door. "Good night." he said. "Good night." she replied. He left and the candle went out from his will and the door locked behind him. Anette laid down and went to sleep, dreaming about the car accident and the man that saved her.

**To Be Continued.**


	35. Adventures

A SECOND CHANCE CH.35

"Adventures"

Days went by and Anette grew bored. She hadn't been outside for ages! She was about to go mad! She had to find Vlad and beg him to go outside with her. "This late at night?" he asked with a eyebrow raised as he looked up at her from his book. Anette looked like a naive little princess being questioned by the king. "Yes. Please?" she asked with her hands behind her back clutching each other. "Anette dangers lurk in the woods." "But you will be there to protect me." she replied. "It is late. Tomorrow night I promise." Vlad answered going back to his book. Anette frowned. She turned on her heel and walked away. He heard her close the door and looked up. He wanted to take her outside more than anything but he smelt another vampire's scent. If she strayed from him who knew what would happen? Anette sat in her room on the bed. "I don't understand Kiki... He refuses to let me out of the castle. He's smothering me!!" she complained to the kitten. The kitten's ears twitched as she sat in Anette's lap being pet. "Kiki what should I do? Should I get mad or just make him hold to his promise?" she asked. The kitten looked up and mewed. "Or maybe I could sneak out tomorrow.." Anette whispered. Kiki mewed once more and rubbed against her leg. She smiled. "Alright. I'll sneak out tomorrow morning."

The next day at eleven o'clock in the morning Anette snuck out of the castle and walked down the path all the way into town. She had her purse over her shoulder, her cellphone in her pocket, and her wallet securely tucked away in a pouch in her purse. She went to the bookstore and looked around for awhile. She was in the romance section looking through all the books. The section was dimly lit and there was a large corner in total darkness. "Perhaps Vlad might be lurking there.." her mind said as she looked around. She inched her way closer to the little patch of darkness and she picked up a book that she found interesting. She read a small part of it and was about to continue looking when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her shoulder and covered her mouth. She squealed but she was pulled into it. "What did I say about going outside?" Vlad hissed angrily. Anette was afraid. She was afraid that he might kill her. He uncovered her mouth and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again!" she whispered, pleading for him not to hurt her. Vlad saw the tears in her eyes. Guilt weighed down on his dead heart. "Finish and go into the woods. I'll be there waiting for you." he whispered and then he disappeared. Anette walked out of the darkness and tried to pretend that nothing happened. She got some books and walked back into the woods. Vlad was leaning against a tree waiting for her. Anette went up to him and he sighed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scolded you that way. I just want to keep you safe." he said as he stroked her soft hair. "I know.. I should be sorry.. I needed to go outside.. Even if just for a little bit." she explained. "I'll take you into the forest soon I promise. You might want to take a nap as will I. I plan on taking you tonight." She smiled in response. "Thank you!" she said as he took her hand and led her up the path to the castle.

Anette put her books away and put the bag in a empty drawer and put her purse in the same drawer. She kicked her converse off and tossed them into the closet along with her jacket and socks. There was a knock at her door as she pulled back the covers on her bed to take a nap. She opened the door and Vlad stood before her only wearing a shirt and pants. "May I join you?" he asked. Anette was a little taken aback. "Oh, of course." she said and let him in and closed the door. Vlad got into the bed and Anette joined him. He took her into his arms pulled the covers over them. Kiki joined them on the bed curled up at their feet purring happily in a blissful catnap. They fell asleep together and kept the other comfortable. Anette dreamed. She dreamed that she was the imapler's wife as usual but something was different.. She dreamt that she was dancing around a fire.

_She danced around the fire as the men clapped to the beat and watched her skirts twirl near the flickering flames that highlighted her perfect legs and body. But they dare not advance on her in fear of her husband, the impaler prince. Prince Vlad watched his princess dance around the fire for him. She was so beautiful, graceful, and seductive. His wife twirled up to him and kissed him as she got in his lap. He chuckled and held her close to his chest as he rubbed her arm. She snuggled against him and reminded the men that she was the princess and not a common wench. _

Anette awoke at sunset, just before twilight and saw that Vlad was peacefully sleeping next to her. She smiled and looked at how relaxed and peaceful he looked. He looked almost innocent.. She couldn't resist running her fingers through the obsidian strands and Kiki even went over to her and pawed at the stray strands of hair. Anette giggled at the playful kitty's actions and Vlad woke up. He woke up to see his reluctant bride to be's face smiling down at him. "Good evening." she said with a kind smile. "Good evening." he replied with a smile back. Kiki mewed and pawed his hand. He chuckled. "Good evening Kiki." he said as he rubbed behind her ears. The kitten mewed adorably and rubbed her whiskers against his hand. Anette smiled as Vlad pet her kitty.

"Come let's have dinner then go outside." Vlad said breaking Anette out of her reverie. "Alright." she answered as she got out of bed along with him. Vlad drank blood as Anette ate some ravioli and Kiki got her dinner too. "Come. Let me show you the forests." he said. Anette nodded and took his hand as he took her outside. They walked through the forest admiring the scenery and natural beauty of Mother Earth at twilight. It was beautiful. Anette had never seen anything more beautiful in her woods. These were far more beautiful with flowers, streams, and little woodland creatures. Hedgehogs would peep out of holes, wolves would come out of their dens, and birds would chirp in curiosity over the two strangers. The wolves went straight to them and they seemed to be wagging their tails and panting like domesticated dogs. Vlad knelt down and petted them both as they licked his face and barked. Anette smiled as the pup went to her and cautiously sniffed her. She slowly knelt down next to it and pet it gently. The pup loved it and began to pant and wag it's tiny tail just like it's parents. "I take it you are their friend?" she asked. "Yes. I stir up small animals for them to hunt and eat. They know it's me by my scent." he explained. "I see. They love you very much." "That they do." he answered.

They went back to the castle and Anette eagerly hopped into bed. Vlad got into his own bed and fell asleep dreaming about his true love's smile. But little did Vlad realize at the time was that a vampire that lurked in the woods had seen the king of the vampires and the Underworld, Dracula with a beautiful virgin mortal woman.. The vampire hungered for her flesh, blood, and companionship.. He would have her no matter what the cost.. He would steal her away..

**To Be Continued.**


	36. Shadow

A SECOND CHANCE CH.36

"Shadow"

Days passed since the little adventure in the woods. There wasn't much of leaving the castle after that. Vlad realized the mistake he made as he went out into the woods the following night. He smelt the vampire's scent and traced it like a direct path that followed the path that they had taken the night before. He was so stupid for not making his aura strong! He put her in danger! Vlad was angry with himself and Anette could sense it. Even though she wasn't a vampire and didn't have special psychic powers she knew that he was mad by the tension in the air around him. She knew that he was mad about something but he wouldn't say what. He never spoke. "Vlad why are you angry?" she asked as he skimmed through several books at once. She only heard a sharp intake of breath in reply. "Did I piss you off?" she asked once more but received no reply. "Did Kiki make you mad?" No answer. "Did I do something stupid?" Still no reply. "Did something happen in the vampire world?" He still didn't answer. Anette was growing angry. "Ok fine. You know what I'll just leave you alone to stew. But don't be surprised if I find another vampire guy to hang around with." That just made him more mad. Vlad stood up and gripped her wrist tightly in his strong hand. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING." he snarled at her. "Jeez I was just trying to get you to answer me." she answered. "You were silent like the grave, I was worried that you were truly dead." He relaxed and loosened his grip on her wrist. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that.." he said almost ashamed. "Seriously it's all right. I deal with more pain than most people." she said to console him. "I trip over wires on stage all the time." she continued. "It's rather embarrassing really. Especially in front of a crowd of thousands of people and the band too." Vlad smiled. "I guess you're right." he answered as he kissed her temple. "I deal with much pain as well." he whispered into her hair. "Like what?" she asked curiously. "Like having to deny you the ability to go outside because of other vampires.." he accidentally said. "That's why you don't let me go outside!" she exclaimed finally getting the true picture. "I smelt one that followed us the night before. He was following us closely, he was watching you." "Me? Why me?" "Let's see a virgin mortal woman that is hanging around with Dracula sounds like a good target doesn't it?" he asked to explain his point. "I see your point." Anette said biting her white rabbit gloss covered lip. He took her into his arms and held her. "You didn't believe me?" he asked. "Not entirely." she answered. He chuckled. You silly little mortal woman." he teased. "And you uptight pissy vampire." she teased back.

A month went by since Anette's birthday. She liked Vlad as a friend and guardian dark angel but didn't love him on the scale that he loved her. Since Vlad was king of the vampires he had to have meetings with other powerful vampires and he would lock Anette away in her room with Kiki. When the vampires were gone he'd let her out. There wasn't a chance for her to go outside because the vampire was still lurking in the woods. Anette took a bath and dressed in a 19th century nightgown for kicks and she brushed her hair at the dark wood vanity. When she was finished she put her elbows on the window sill and and gazed out the window. She was looking at the fading moonlight on the trees of the forest when she saw a dark shadow move around the trees closest to the castle. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to follow it's path again. It came nearer and nearer and nearer still until it was near the castle. Her eyebrows furrowed even more as she saw two red dots on the head of the shadow. What else could that be but a vampire?

"You saw a shadow?" Vlad asked his own eyebrows seeming to furrow with worry. "Yes." Anette replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It was near the castle under my window.. It was as if it was looking for something.." "A scent most likely." he said as he moved to the window and peered out of it to try and see the shadow. "A scent?" "My scent if it was a hunter and your scent if it was a vampire or a werewolf." he explained. "A werewolf?" "Yes the werewolves are still around. They live in clans like Native American tribes or even covens like Wiccans. Some practice magic as well." "Why would they want me?" "I hear that the head of the werewolf tribe is in need of a mate." Vlad said almost bitterly as he scanned the dark woods. "And a vampire?" "Would want a bride." he finished and looked at her. "But what exactly would they do to me as a bride?" Anette asked curiously. "Anything. Some are cruel and would hurt you. They would drag you into their darkness and would use you as a pet to do anything they want to. Others would use you to get to my power and some would actually treat you like a wife." he clarified. "And what type are you?" she asked clearly knowing that he wanted her as his bride. He looked straight into her eyes. "I am the type that would wed you. I would hold you, pamper you, have a family with you, and love you with all my heart." he said as he gazed into her eyes longingly. She swore that she could see love in his eyes along with pain.. a deep down pain.. She nearly bit her lip out of the annoying little tugs that his eyes did to her heart strings. She had to feel guilt weigh down on her heart as she realized that she was probably the cause of the pain. "What should I do in case the shadow is still lurking around?" she asked to forget about the tugging on her heart. "Stay close to me." "I'm not sleeping with you Count." she said with a knowing glare. Damn his mind cursed. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He wanted her in his bed he wanted to take her as his over and over again and bind her to him forever. But sadly she didn't love him and he couldn't force her into that. "I could stay with you." he tried. "I'm not sleeping with you Count." she answered again. "I'm not going to do anything like that. I'm only going to keep a eye on you and keep you safe." "It's almost sunset. I'll be fine." she insisted. "You go to sleep and I'll have a bat by my bedside and a pissed off cat." she continued as she walked out of the room and into her bedroom closing the door and locking it. He chuckled. He knew that Kiki would protect her but still he had to be careful. He slipped into her bedroom as she slept and kept watch over her. When the sun began to rise he got into bed with her and fell asleep against her warm body dreaming sweet dreams about her and hopefully a future with her.

**To Be Continued.**


	37. Humanity

A SECOND CHANCE CH.37

"Humanity"

The shadow still lurked around but couldn't find a way into the castle that wasn't locked or wouldn't call Vlad's attention to his presence. All that he could do was gaze at the beautiful mortal woman as she looked out her window. She was so beautiful.. She was the perfect image of a vampire bride already. How would she look when she was a vampiress? He licked his lips at the thought. Her sweet virgin blood would flow into his mouth and he would barely pull away to give her his blood. He would nearly drink her dry. But it would all be worth it once he could finish her off after her blood had mixed with his. He could hardly imagine how beautiful she would be. But Dracula could always steal her back.. He would have to take her away. He could take her away, far away from the castle. And when they were far away enough he would claim her as his with his fangs and body. He licked his lips hungrily. Yes... that would be perfect.. But first he had to get the girl...

Anette dreamed about being married to Vlad all night long. It was odd that one little thing that Vlad said had her mind reeling over it. She dreamed of several scenarios until she found the perfect one. She was so confused over why she kept thinking about it. Being married to Dracula was always a dream for her but now that she was about to live it it frightened her. How easy it was for the human mind to change once it realized what it had gotten itself into. Over the next few nights Vlad determined that indeed the shadow was the shadow was a vampire and in fact that the shadow was the same vampire that had followed them. Anette felt like she was in prison after that. Vlad shut her away in her room and locked her in with Kiki. Kiki seemed to be like the guard. She would hiss if Anette got too close to the window. "Who's side are you on anyway?! Mine or his?!" she questioned only to earn a hiss from the kitten and a prick of her tiny claws. Vlad strengthened his aura to try and deter the vampire from trying too close. Anette even began to feel some of his aura. It felt like a lingering breeze and caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end and for her to get goosebumps on her arms and legs. "Damn that man." she swore under her breath as she huddled under a blanket with Kiki to try and get rid of the goosebumps all over her. Kiki only kept her green eyes locked onto the window in case the vampire tried to get in. Anette also was a short screaming distance from Vlad busting in to protect her. Anette got an idea since she was shut away. She could write a story. A story about the impaler prince perhaps.. Just maybe a story for Vlad.. She looked at the date on her computer. She had a month until what she thought was his birthday October 31, Halloween night. What a good thing it would be for him to have a story written about him. Just maybe she could learn to care about him in a way through writing it. Maybe it might end up published! No.. No.. It was too personal for that... She didn't want the whole world to know that one day she was nice and decided to write a story as a birthday present to Count Dracula that lived in Targoviste in the castle at Poiganoir. Just what the world needed. To know that besides global warming, the sun going into super nova, the oceans burning up, and the ozone layer deteriorating that vampires were living amongst them and would prey on them as a last resort. She didn't want the creatures of the night to be killed, shunned, or deemed as 'evil' by the church that knew nothing about the vampires' suffering and how much of their life is hell. Luckily she was agnostic and didn't listen to anything that those preachy hypocrites said. Anette opened up media player and pressed play on her Tristania mix after she opened up wordpad. As soon as her fingers touched the black and white keys inspiration flooded through her. A gypsy woman that would win the heart of the prince. Overplayed but... with a twist... this prince _despised_ the gypsies. But one beautiful girl could change his mind and heart... A great summary on the back of a bestselling paperback romance right? She would take her story from her memories and would change it around. No one would ever suspect that it was a true story.. It was ingenious! Vlad would love it! She discussed with Kiki titles. "How about 'The Gypsy Princess'?" she asked. Kiki seemed to hack at it. "Fine. How about 'Crusading Hearts'?" Another hack. "Ok miss snooty cat how about 'Lust on the Battlefield?" Two hacks this time. "Lovely Kiki. Alright.. How about 'Deadlocked'?" A hack that sounded like she was hacking up a hairball. Anette rolled her eyes."Ok Kiki. How about 'The Bride of Dracula'?" Kiki's ears twitched and she mewed in reply. "Is that a yes miss snooty cat?" Another mew. "Alright. 'The Bride of Dracula' it is." Anette said typing the title out at the top of the blank white page. "Alright. A under title perhaps? Maybe 'The True Story'?" Kiki mewed. Anette typed that out. "A prologue?" Another mew. Anette set out to typing a prologue. The prologue would end up being several pages long. She typed all that she could before her eyes grew weary and her fingers were wiped out.Anette saved the document, closed media player, shut down the computer and put it on the desk. She got ready for bed and climbed into bed as Kiki settled down onto the pillow next to her. She closed her eyes and dreamed of being in the second crusade and being noticed by the fearsome impaler prince completely by accident. How she and her friend Ana would end up being chased by soldiers into the woods and the prince would search for the 'heathen and pesky' gypsy girls that eluded the soldiers' grasp on several occasions. And she would see how handsome yet terrifying he was and he would see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at him behind a bush. He would sneakily point his soldiers in the right direction and they would grab them. The two gypsies would be shocked and frightened as they stared straight at the impaler prince. And the prince would fall in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.. Her..

She awoke the next evening and Vlad was looking out her window. "What the hell are you doing Count?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and stretched. "The shadow is here again. He plans on sneaking in tonight." "Are you going to stop him?" "Yes. He will face death if he gets near you." Vlad said telling the exact truth. "Protective much?" Anette said sarcastically. "Of course I am. I love you. I adore you more than you nor anyone could ever know." he said with a smile that could steal any woman's heart, except her's of course. "Suaveness doesn't work on me Drac." she said as she went into the bathroom to get dressed. "Yes I know. I just can't help it." he replied. "Lovely just lovely." she answered behind the door as she put on jeans and a t-shirt. He chuckled. "You always were so stubborn." "Damn straight." she replied as she brushed her hair. He laughed and opened the door. He walked in and leaned against the wall. Anette couldn't see his reflection. "Can you appear in pictures?" she asked. "Yes I can. If we ever start to date I'll let myself appear in photos to keep people from becoming suspicious." Vlad said. "Really? Can you appear in mirrors on a whim?" "Yes when I want." he answered. "How about werewolf bites?" "They can't kill me." "Crosses?" "They don't burn me." "Crossing over running water?" "No problem." "Stakes?" "The wound heals." "You're indestructible." she said finally. "Of course. Satan wanted to make sure that I would never die. But he himself died.." "He died?" she asked curiously. "He along with God have died in the hearts of the new generations. Many are atheist and like you, agnostic. Many do not care about religion anymore." "So the deities of the past are now dead?" she asked. "Yes. They are." he answered as he looked into the empty mirror. "Satan gave me a new life but he stole my soul.. He gave me a heart of ice and stone. A heart filled with blackness.. But one part held onto the love for you.." he said. "He could never take it away from me.." he whispered and for a moment his reflection appeared in the mirror like a flicker of lights but then it was gone. His humanity was locked deep inside of him. It was shown when he thought about his life long ago and about her.. His love for her made him feel human again.. She was the angel in his eyes. She was the one that would melt his icy heart..

**To Be Continued.**


	38. Shadow in the Castle

A SECOND CHANCE CH.38

"Shadow in the Castle"

That night Vlad kept an eye on Anette. The shadow couldn't sneak in that night but there was always the following night. When Vlad fell asleep the shadow went into action. He snuck through the doors as a mist and crept around looking for the beautiful girl. Dracula was no where around and so he snuck underneath her door and materialized into his normal shape. He was no longer shrouded by the shadows of the forest. His long black hair went down his back and covered part of his face. He was dressed in inky black clothing that was very punk, goth, and emo like. His heavy black boots made a light thunk on the stone floor. The girl tossed and turned in bed as he advanced to her. She was beautiful. She wore a 19th century nightgown and her long black waves were spread across the sheets. It reminded him of the mermaids' hair drifting along in the ocean current gently. Or maybe like a siren's... Or a goddess'... She rolled over in her sleep and the satin sheets fell away from her body. Her nightgown was hitched up one perfect leg and exposed her shapely leg and thigh. Her breasts were plump and full in the gown as well. He licked his lips. Such a beautiful virgin mortal.. She was beginning to stir.

Anette was dreaming about her past. Her dream was a replay of her life with her family. Her mother and father both loved her very much. They educated her the best that they could and kept her clothed, housed, and fed. Her mother taught her how to dance, sing, cook, and sew while her father taught her how to run a farm, harvest, cut wood, and hunt. She was perfect in their eyes. But when she was 15 they died of tuberculosis. She joined the gypsies after that. Then she ran into Vlad, fell in love, got married, was imprisoned, was set free, got pregnant, then committed suicide. And she did all that out of the love she had for Vlad. If she did do all these things then she must have really loved him. Perhaps that love could return.. She smelt something strange.. Something that she didn't smell in her room before. It was the strong scent of wood and dirt. It wasn't Vlad's scent.. it was someone else's...

Anette woke up to see a man that looked nearly like a shadow. She gasped and was about to scream but he silenced her with his hand. "Don't scream little girl.. You don't want to wake up the Count now do you?" he hissed in her ear. She squealed in response and struggled. Kiki saw everything and snuck out from underneath the door and ran to Vlad's room. Anette bit his hand and he pulled it away. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" she questioned fearfully. "My name is Shadow. You may recognize me as the shadow in the woods.. and I want you little bride of Dracula.." he purred. She backed away from him fearfully looking into his brown eyes. "Why do you want me?! I'm not even Dracula's bride!!" "You are beautiful and you are Dracula's bride to be or as the noble vampires say his 'reluctant' bride to be." "I'm not beautiful!! I know many women much prettier than me! Go after them!!" she yelled. "Oh no. My eyes are set on you... Princess..."

Kiki ran to Vlad's room and crawled under the door the fastest she could. Mewing, she ran up to his bed and hopped up trying to wake him up. She mewed louder and louder and pricked him with her tiny claws and hissed in impatience. Vlad didn't wake up. He rolled over and Kiki got madder. She tried to mew louder but she couldn't. Suddenly she let out a howling shriek and he woke up. "Kiki what the hell is going on?!" he snarled, a little angry about being woken up in a abrupt way. Kiki kept mewing and ran to the door running her claws over the bottom. Vlad got up dressed only in his pants and opened the door. Kiki shot down the hall like a rocket to Anette's room. Something must be wrong.

Shadow kept Anette on the bed and was trying to get her to go with him far away from Vlad. "No way in hell!" was her reply. He snarled and pinned her down on the bed. "Yes way in hell you're going!!" he growled in her face. Anette punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the shin, and bit his hand. He let go of her and she shot off the bed. Kiki was howling outside the door and Vlad opened it for Anette to crash into his chest. He held her tight and saw what Kiki was angry about. Shadow had gotten in. "Shadow. LEAVE NOW." Vlad snarled as he held Anette closer and tighter. "No chance Dracula. She's coming with me. She will be my little bride. My little princess." Shadow said as he leaned against the bed post. "She will never be yours!" Vlad growled. "Yes she will. I'll take her away from you. She wants to leave you.. She hates you.. She can't stand to be around you.." "I DON'T!!" Anette screamed causing them both to look startled. "I'M NOT LEAVING WITH YOU! VLAD IS MY FRIEND! I LIKE HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY!!" she screamed. Kiki hissed loudly following her mommy's example. "You like him?" Shadow questioned. "YES! I DO!" she yelled. Vlad took this time to grab Shadow and pin him against the wall. "STAY AWAY FROM HER." he snarled. Vlad's eyes had turned red and his claws were beginning to show. Shadow was frightened. "Yes." he gasped wide eyed. Vlad dropped him and Shadow leapt out the window. Vlad turned back to normal and calmly exhaled. Anette went up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked gently. "Yes.. I'm fine.." he said softly. Vlad turned around and Anette realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed slightly for she had never seen a man's chest in person before and his was perfect. "Well I'm going to bed.." she said as she hopped back into bed. "I will as well." he said. They went to bed and awoke the next evening pretty much forgetting about Shadow.

**To Be Continued.**


	39. A New Friend

**FANS OF TWILIGHT TURN AWAY. Or stay. But I expect no flaming!! Thank you and on with the story!!**

* * *

A SECOND CHANCE CH.39

"A New Friend"

A month passed since the incident with Shadow and he was never coming back. Vlad let Anette walk by herself but he kept his aura strong to repel vampires just in case. Anette walked through the forest and started to hear noises. She looked overhead and saw a swarm of bats fly over her. She smiled at the beautiful pattern they made through the moonlight. Their screeching echoed through the trees and through the mountains above. They had come out to look for blood, fruit, or bugs to eat. It was quite a sight to behold. But something flew through the pattern and knocked a bat out of it's place. The two fought and fell to the ground fighting. Anette grabbed a stick and ran over to the fighting pair. It was a falcon and a fruit bat. "Get away!!" she yelled as she swung the stick at the falcon to frighten it off. The falcon backed away and continued to do so as she kept coming with the stick. The falcon took off and Anette picked up the fruit bat. It was small, clearly almost a adult but a baby and it was hurt. She held it to her chest and ran back to the castle.

She bursted through the doors and ran up the stairs. "Vlad!" she yelled as she ran down the hallways. He opened the door of his study and looked out to see her barelling straight for him. She skidded to a stop and he could see the tiny bat in her arms. "It's hurt! It was attacked by a falcon!" she said as she held it close. "Bring it in. I'll look at it." he said. She went in and laid the little bat on the table as Vlad looked it over. "Well it is a girl and her wing is sprained." he finally determined. "What can we do for her?" she asked. "Keep her fed, warm, and maybe make a splint for her wing." he answered. "Alright." she answered as she took the bat into her arms. She took her into her room and Kiki looked interested with the new animal. The kitten mewed and hopped up onto the bed to get a better look. Lenore had apparently made herself at home on the dresser and flew over onto the bed to get a better look also. Anette wrapped the bat in a towel and sat down on the bed with the little bat in her arms. The curious animals moved closer to get a better look at the new animal. Kiki stood on her hind legs and put her paws on Anette's arm to get a better look as Lenore hopped onto Anette's knee to get a closer look. The animals looked at the little bat. They were curious. Lenore cawed and Kiki mewed. The bat squeaked in return. Anette smiled. "Do you like her girls?" she asked. Lenore cawed and Kiki mewed. The bat squeaked once again. "Should we keep her?" Anette asked. Another reply of yes from the animals. "Well she needs a name.." Anette said. She pondered over a name. What could you name a bat that was a girl? "Hmm.. How about Aleera?" she asked. The animals replied yes in their own tongues. Anette smiled. "Aleera it is!"

Anette carried the towel wrapped Aleera into Vlad's study. "Vlad." she said softly. He looked up from some papers and looked at her. "I named her." she said. "What is her name?" he asked. "Aleera." she answered. The bat's ears twitched at the sound of her name. "Aleera." he repeated apparently thinking it over. "It seems perfect for her." he said with a smile. Anette smiled back. "Can we keep her?" she asked. "I suppose." he said with a smile. She hugged him as she smiled happily. "Thank you!!" she said excitedly as she ran out of the room and back to hers. Vlad smiled after her. He would do anything to see her smile..

Aleera gradually got better from the loving attention Anette gave her and the friendship of Kiki and Lenore. Vlad was glad that Aleera was recovering. Aleera began to fly and would take little pieces of fruit that Anette left out for her in a bowl. Aleera began to play with Kiki and Lenore as well. They would chase each other and play wrestle. Anette would smile as she watched the girls play. She decided that maybe she and Vlad needed to play too. She went to the store for food and everyday things. She saw a PC game that caught her eye. _Dracula Origin_ the cover read. "Hmm.. A Dracula PC game. Sounds good to me!" her mind chimed. She picked it up and put it in the cart and continued on with her shopping. She checked out and went back to the castle. She put everything away and went into the library where Vlad read as Kiki, Lenore, and Aleera played. "Vlad I got us something to do together." she said as she held the game behind her back. "What is it?" he asked. She took it out and held it in front of him. "It's a cool game. I read the back and it looks good." she said. "I see." he answered as he studied the box. "How about later we play it?" she asked shyly. "Of course." he replied with a smile. She smiled back and went to her to install it on her laptop.

Vlad was in her room as she installed the game. He was looking at the books on her bookshelf. One said Twilight. He picked it up. "What is this about?" he asked. Anette looked at it and her eyes grew wide. She snatched it out of his hand. "Thank you I was looking for that! I need to get rid of it!" she said as she started thinking of ways to get rid of it. "Get rid of it?" Vlad asked curiously. "It sucked I'm not going to lie. I wanted that emo vampire wannabe bastard to just eat that bitch of a main character so I wouldn't have to put up with her whining." she said bluntly. "Wow you must really hate it." "Damn straight I do. I still can't believe it got a movie deal." she replied. Vlad shrugged. "I'm surprised by a lot of things still." he said. She smiled. "Should I burn it, impale it then burn it, or impale it then pour lighter fluid on it then burn it?" she asked. "I like the third one." he answered with a smile. She smiled back at him and set the book aside to deal with it later. Soon they started playing the game. They were clearly having tons of fun and didn't plan on stopping soon. They were amazed by the graphics and the sound and music. It was perfectly put together. Though Anette had trouble playing as Van Helsing. "Why is it always that you play as Van Helsing not Dracula?!" she ranted. "That's just how things are Anette." Vlad said as he held her shoulders. She smiled up at him. "Don't hate me if I kill you please." she teased. "Of course not. I won't hate you ever." he said with a smile as he massaged her shoulders as she played. She couldn't help but blush. He was everything that she wanted in a man. It was amazing. He was right there in front of her and she didn't even notice it until right now when she was playing a computer game. How romantic that was.

**To Be Continued.**


	40. First Date

A Second Chance ch.40

"First Date"

Anette decided that since Vlad and her were good friends she decided that maybe she should go on a date with him. She fought off the butterflies in her stomach and went to him. Vlad was watching the girls wrestle and play. "Vlad?" Anette said. He looked up at her. "I was wondering um... Would you want to go out.. on a date?" she finally asked as her face turned red from her blushing. Vlad smiled sweetly and lightly stroked her hair. "Of course. I would love to. I was going to ask you the same thing." he said gently and sweetly. Anette smiled. "Tonight then?" she asked. "Of course." he answered. Anette left and went to get ready. She was finally going to have her first date! She took a shower, got dressed in a spaghetti strap lolita dress with some black and white striped tights and black boots. She did her make up and sprayed herself with some perfume. When she was ready she went downstairs and saw Vlad wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt over a black t-shirt with jeans and boots. She blushed as she felt his eyes on her as she went down the stairs. He took her hand. "My lady." he said as her kissed her hand gently. She blushed even more. He smiled and offered her his arm. She took his arm and he led her outside.

Vlad took Anette outside and took her to the cliff side. They sat down and he wrapped his arm around her. They stared up at the gorgeous full moon. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" he asked softly. "It is.." she answered. He smiled and rubbed her arm. The night air began to grow cooler and Anette shivered. Vlad took off his button up shirt and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she clutched it close to her. "Thank you." she said softly as she blushed. "You're welcome." he whispered in her ear causing her to blush even more. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her shoulder and arm to help keep her warm along with the shirt. "So tell me about yourself Vlad.." Anette said nervously trying to make conversation. "You know all about me though." he said with a chuckle. "Tell me about what it was like to grow up in the crusades as a prince." she said. "It was hell to say the least. I was raised so strictly. I never really had the chance to be a child." he explained. Anette nodded as she listened. "It was hell when I was in Turkey. I was tortured mercilessly." he continued. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and snuggled against him as he told her about being tortured by the Turks. "They nearly broke my spirit.. But then I was sent to take the Wallachian throne after my father and my brother had been murdered. I tricked the Turks into thinking that I was their puppet and then I kicked them out of my realm. For years the boyars pestered me about finding a bride but most women were afraid of me. Then one day as I went to a gypsy camp I saw you dancing. I fell in love with you at first sight.." he said as he looked down at her with a smile. She smiled back at him as she snuggled even more. "How about we do something together back at the castle?" Vlad asked. "Of course." Anette replied. He helped her up and took her back to the castle.

When they were in the kitchen Vlad took out a box of cake mix and tub of icing. "What the hell is going on?" Anette asked completely surprised at seeing him hold those items. "We're going to make a cake together." he said with a smile. "Ok.." she replied still a little shocked. They both started mixing the cake batter together and Vlad got some powder on his shirt. When the cake mix was poured into a pan and Vlad had put it in the oven Anette dusted the powder off of his shirt. "You should wear a apron." she said with a laugh. He chuckled. "Perhaps." he replied with a smile. Vlad took out a bottle of absinthe and poured two small glasses. "I don't drink." Anette said as she saw the glasses. "It's very small. Why don't you try it?" he said. Anette eyed the glass like it was a bug. In the end she picked it up. "Don't let it hit your tongue. It'll knock you right on your ass." Vlad warned. She took it like poorly flavored children's cold medicine. By the look on her face it must have felt that way to her. "Damn that's strong!!" she exclaimed. He laughed. "Did it touch your tongue?" he asked. "A little bit." she coughed. "Damn that was like a blow to the crotch!" Anette said getting up to get a glass of water. Vlad downed his and showed no sign of being bothered by it. "He must have been drinking it for years." she thought to herself. She went back to sit with him with a glass of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. She also had a mint in her mouth. He laughed. "Too much for you to handle?" he asked. She nodded. "A little." "You'll get used to it." he said with a smile. "I guess." she replied. The cake was done and they let it cool. Anette sighed and Vlad looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. "I've never been on a date before.. It was perfect in every way.. even down to the man I was with." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "When I was a little girl I would pretend that I was the bride of Dracula.. I loved you so much.. I would've worshipped the ground you walked on." she said remembering the games that she'd play. "I dreamed of you holding me close and tight saying that you loved me." she continued. "I dreamed of marrying you and being the queen of the vampires and underworld." she finished. He smiled and wrapped a arm around her. "I wish that I had met you as a child. I might've been able to convince you to let me take you away." he teased. She elbowed him. "You ruined the moment!" she answered. Vlad laughed and Anette laughed as well. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her closer and she snuggled against him. "Well this is my first date too." Vlad said with a smile. "Yeah but you were married and have courted women before." Anette replied. He laughed. "Actually no. I hadn't really courted women before you. They were terrified of me." he said. "Well.. I can understand why.." she replied. "You were the only woman that gave me a chance.." he said with a smile. "I think the cake has cooled." he said as he rose and she stood as well.

The cake was indeed cool and so they frosted it with sweet white icing. They frosted beside each other. Anette got some icing on her cheek and Vlad was eyeing it. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and got it off. She was a little surprised and looked at him. "There was some icing on your cheek." he said with a chuckle. She blushed and went back to icing the cake. The cake was frosted and Anette got some rainbow sprinkles and sprinkled them over the cake. Vlad watched as she did so. When the cake was finally done Vlad cut a big slice. "That's way too big!" Anette said surprised at the size. "It's not for you it's for the both of us." he answered as he got two forks. They sat at the table and began to eat. The cake was delicious and Anette smiled at Vlad. "You're a very good cook Vlad." she said. He smiled. "You helped my dear." he replied. She blushed and continued eating. Anette ended up sitting in his lap as he ate. Vlad even began to feed her a few tiny pieces as well. It surprised her how the cake tasted much more better when he was feeding it to her. When their slice of cake was done Anette did the dishes as Vlad put the cake in the fridge. They went upstairs and Vlad took Anette to her room. "I had a wonderful time.." Anette said as she blushed. "I did as well." Vlad said with a smile. Her heart was fluttering and pounding in her chest and her lips were tingling. "Good night." she said. "Good night." Vlad responded. They went their separate ways and went to bed. But Anette couldn't sleep. She stared up at the ceiling. She had never felt anything like that before.. What was going on with her?

**To Be Continued.**


	41. Second Date

A SECOND CHANCE CH.41

"Second Date"

Anette and Vlad laid on his bed as they watched a movie. He held her in his arms as she snuggled and cuddled with him. "I couldn't pass this one up.. Anne Rice is a writing role model to me.." she said with a smile. Vlad chuckled. "I still say that even though it's 10 years old it isn't worth fifteen dollars." he said. Anette blushed. "I saw it and I got too interested." she answered. He chuckled and held her closer as she snuggled. They watched the movie and Anette oogled Antonio Banderas as expected. Vlad just rolled his eyes and watched it. "He's pretty good looking.. But you're better." she said with a smile. He chuckled and held her tighter. "Would you count this as a date?" he asked. Anette shook her head no. "Not really.. But others might think that." she said. "I guess some would." Vlad agreed. "Well what should we do for our next date?" he asked. "I'm not sure.." she answered. "Whatever you want to do." "That's the problem.. I don't really know what to do." he replied. "We'll come up with something." she assured him as she snuggled against him. He kept holding her during the movie as they watched it. When it was over he held her tighter to him and leaned into her lips but her hand pushed him back. "Not yet tiger." she said as she pushed him further back. He frowned. "I'm not ready to go that far just yet." she said as she kissed his cheek and got off the bed. "Night." she said as she walked out of his room and went into her room. Vlad sighed and got dressed for bed. Anette changed for bed and got in bed. She blew out the candles and settled down to go to sleep. Kiki was curled up asleep already. Lenore was in her cage asleep and Vlad watched her. He couldn't help but dwell over the fact that Anette wouldn't kiss him. He wanted to kiss her so bad.. He missed the feeling of her lips brushing against his.. He sighed and blew out the candles. She would warm up to him eventually.

The next evening Anette awoke and started cooking dinner for herself. She got an idea of what she and Vlad could do for their second date. Vlad woke up and smelt her cooking dinner and got dressed. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with pink star socks. He walked up behind her and grasped her waist gently. "Good evening." she said. "Evening." he replied as he nuzzled her hair sweetly. "I figured out what we could do for our second date." she said. "What?" he asked. "We could just hang around the castle." she answered. "That sounds wonderful." he said with a smile. "When do you want to have our date?" she asked. "Tonight." he said. She smiled. "Alright. Let me freshen up." she said as she completely forgot about her dinner and ran upstairs to check her hair and put on a little bit of make up. Vlad turned off the stove so her dinner wouldn't burn. Anette put on a nicer shirt and spritzed herself with some body spray and quickly went downstairs. Vlad had put her dinner on a plate and sat at the table waiting for her. She quickly came down and ate then Vlad took Anette's arm and walked her through the hallways. "I will show you the rooms that I didn't change." he said hoping to jog her memory. She nodded. He took her into a older part of the castle. The stone was darker and the window was dull with age and dust. There were five rooms in the hallway. Three on the left side and two on the right. He took her into the first door on the left side. The room was old and seemed to be untouched for centuries. The room had old tapestries and rugs along with old paintings. Anette walked by herself into the room and stood in the middle of it to get a look around. The room seemed to brighten and get younger and cleaner. She could see things that weren't there before. She saw a table, some chairs, and a couch. She began to see people in the room. She could see herself, Vlad, and a few men. They were talking but she was silently clinging to Vlad's arm. "I see three men speaking with you while I am by your side.." she said. "The boyars were saying that we would be disobeying the church if we married." he explained. She remembered it. "This was a sitting room.." she whispered. "You're correct." he answered.

Vlad took her to the next room. The room was old like the one before but it was a very old bathroom. There was a large tub in the middle of the room. Anette began to remember it. She saw herself and Vlad in the tub. She was giggling as he held her close to him. They were both wet, happy, and in love. "I remember this room as well.." she finally said. They went to the third room. It had a long table and chairs set around it. Anette saw several men sitting at the table but Vlad sat at the head of the table and she was curled up in his lap napping as he stroked her hair. "This was the meeting room.." she said. Vlad smiled and took her to the right side doors. They went in the second door and Anette was taken into the room. The room was a bit large and completely empty. She looked up at Vlad as if asking 'Is this a joke?'. "Think hard darling. You were in this room before." he said. She thought and thought. Then it clicked. "This was where I would dance.." she said with a smile. He nodded. "You're right." he said as he took her to the next and final room. They went in and Anette was instantly awed by it. She looked around and around but she couldn't remember what it was. There was a bed, a table, a fireplace, and chairs. "Is this a guest room?" she asked. "Yes it is. We would sneak in here sometimes and kiss if we were desperate." he explained. She remembered those instances of trying to keep quiet while being in this room. Vlad took her back downstairs. "Did you have fun?" he asked as he sat her down on a couch. "Yes but my brain hurts now from so much thinking." she said. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well I guess we should go to bed." she said. He leaned into her lips again and she pushed him back. "Not yet tiger." she said and kissed his cheek. "Good night Vlad." she said as she walked up the stairs to go to her room. He went to his room and sighed. "Denied again." he said sadly. He went to sleep but Anette was still awake. She was confused with herself. She was acting so strangely.. And the tour of the castle certainly didn't help with that! She eventually went to sleep and Kiki curled up against her.

**To Be Continued.**


	42. Dance

A SECOND CHANCE CH.42

"Dance"

A few days went by since their second date and Vlad knew exactly what he wanted to do for their third. "Anette would you like to have a date tomorrow evening?" he asked her. "Of course!" she said. They were both excited for their date. All for that night Anette was planning her outfit and jewelry. She stopped herself as she held a skirt and top to herself as she stood before a mirror. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself aloud. She had _never_ acted like that before! She blushed. Perhaps.. she did like him more than she thought she did.. The next night she got ready and went downstairs. Vlad was waiting for her and he was wearing a black button up shirt with jeans and boots. He took her hand and kissed it. "I have a very big surprise for you." he said. He took her into the ballroom. She was surprised that he took her there. "Close your eyes." he said. She closed her eyes and he took something out of his pocket. He fastened it around her neck. "Open your eyes." he said. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace with rubies set into it. She nearly felt tears in her eyes. "Oh Vlad.. It's so beautiful!" she cried flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "It was your wedding present from me." he said with a smile. "I remember it.." she said. "I loved it so much so I wore it all that day." she said smiling. "Yes you did. You stuck close to me all that day. You were so clingy." he said with a laugh. "I was." she agreed. "It looked so perfect on you.." he said. "And it does to this day.." he whispered in her ear. She blushed as his hands clasped her waist. "I have another surprise for you." he whispered in her ear. "What is it?" she whispered. "We're going to dance." he whispered in her ear. She blushed. "I don't know how to ballroom dance. I can only do the dances of my people.." she said. "I'll teach you again." he said.

He took her hand and her waist as she held his shoulder. "It won't be too hard." he said with a smile. "Just follow my lead." Vlad told her as started to lead her in the steps. She followed his lead alright. After a while she caught on and began to make him follow her. He laughed as she tried to make him follow her. They fought a little in their dance with their movements over who would lead. Their bodies kept fighting but Vlad was stronger and he won. He twirled her around and dipped her back in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "You're a wonderful dancer my love.." he said. "You are too.." she answered. His eyes seemed to glitter and glisten with love and devotion. She was drawn into his eyes. She saw the love he had for her in his eyes. Her eyes began to show love too... She loved him.. _She truly loved him_... Vlad leaned into Anette's lips and she leaned in to close the distance between them. He kissed her and she kissed back. His dead heart began to beat. He finally kissed her!! He pulled away and she smiled. _"I love you..." _she whispered. His heart beat faster at her words. "You truly do?" he asked. "Yes.. I truly do.." she said. He pulled her up to his chest. She leaned against him and he held her close and tight. His face burrowed into her hair. "I never thought that this day would come." he whispered bloody tears finding their way to the surface. She hugged him tightly and burrowed herself into his chest and could hear his dead heart beating. "It would happen one day.. You knew that it would deep down in your heart.." she whispered into his heart. His heart trembled at her soft sweet voice and kicked into high gear. He hugged her even tighter and wouldn't let her go. They unburied their faces and Vlad took Anette to sit in the sitting room (living room in our terms). She snuggled and cuddled against his body and rubbed his hand against her face. "I can't believe that I turned you down.." she said. "You did before. You were afraid.. But now you aren't." he said. She smiled. "No I'm not.. Not anymore.." she whispered as she kissed his hand and snuggled more. He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "I can't believe that I'm holding you in my arms again.." he said. "I wanted to be in your arms.." she whispered. He held her tight and let her snuggle with him. She warmed his body and his heart. His heart was melting.. It was no longer cold.. It was warm and fluttering in his chest but it would go away. But now he had a reason to live, from her love.

**To Be Continued.**


	43. Meeting the Vampires

A SECOND CHANCE CH.43

"Meeting the Vampires"

Days passed since Anette's proclamation of her love and Vlad was ready to show her to his subjects as their future queen. She was hesitant about it of course. "What if they don't like me?" she asked him. "They will don't worry." he assured her. "I don't know.. I'm a mortal remember.." she reminded him. "I know you are. I won't let them hurt you. They know that when we are wed I will turn you. It is part of a vampire marriage." he said. "That's new." she said. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "They will like you. You're intelligent and are devoted to me." he said. "Well.. yeah.." she answered blushing. He smiled and kissed her and she kissed back. "You'll be fine." he whispered. "Well.. is it going to be formal?" she asked. "Yes. We are stuck in a different time." he explained. "Though you have modernized well." she complimented. He smiled. "I had someone to impress." he said with a sly smirk. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You did." she laughed. Vlad held Anette close. "So we're going to be dressed like we did centuries ago?" she asked. "Yes." he answered. "May I see some of them?" she asked. He nodded. Vlad went into the closet and took out the dresses and laid them down on the bed. Anette looked over them and held them to her as she stood before the mirror. Vlad watched and suggested dresses. She settled on a black and red one. She put them away and put the dress next to the clothes that he would wear. She plopped onto his bed and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arm around her. "You know my birthday is coming up.." Vlad hinted. "It is?" Anette asked pretending not to have known that. "Yes." he replied holding her closer and nuzzling her hair. "Mm.. I see.." she said. "When is it?" "Halloween." he replied. "I see.." she mused. "Is that your true birthday?" she asked. "It is." he answered. "I see.." she mused again. ""When is your birthday?" he asked her. "When the first snow falls." Anette said. "You never told me that centuries ago." Vlad answered. "Well it's the truth. I can't remember the date of my birth and neither did my aunt and uncle. So we just decided that when the first snow falls it will be my birthday." she explained. "Easy to say it changes often." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "Didn't they give you a birth certificate?" he asked. "They did but we lost it. When my parents died my birth certificate got lost." she explained. "So we had to come up with a new birthday." "And that's what you decided on?" he asked. "Yes. I picked it. I always wanted to be born on the first snowfall.." she said. "And so now you are.." "Yes I am.."

A few days passed and before Anette knew it she was getting ready for the meeting with the vampires. She was putting on the gown and picked out a matching corset. She was surprised at all the gems, silks, satins, and gold and silver that Vlad possessed. She was being dressed like a queen. Anette's corset mysteriously tied itself up but it was indeed Vlad who tied it up. "You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear. She blushed as he started to put jewels in her hair. "You look like a queen." he said as he fastened the insignia of the crest that the Crusaders wore centuries ago around her neck. He slipped the ring of his father onto her finger. It actually fit. "I had it worked on so you could wear it." he said as he looked over her reflection. Anette was shocked that she was wearing Vlad Dracul's ring. _The Vlad Dracul! _"You used to admire it a lot when we were married." he said. "I did?" she asked. He nodded. "You usually looked at it when I wore it. I could tell that you liked it." he explained. She remembered the ring. "I did." she said. "I would put it on finger when you weren't wearing it and I would wish that it fit on me." He smiled at her confession. "I know. I saw you do that a few times. When you thought that I was asleep but I really wasn't. I was watching you." he explained. Anette was surprised that he had watched her. "What else did you watch me do?" she asked. "Bathe." he stated plainly. Anette eyed him with fire in her eyes, and it wasn't a god fire. "I'll discuss this with you later." she said in a grave tone. Vlad bit his lip slightly.

Vlad coached Anette on what she should say and what she should do at the gala. She caught on quickly and was eager to get it over and done with. He took her out of his room and down several hallways to the grand staircase. She was nervous and could hear talking that was growing louder as they got closer. She began to grow more nervous too. "Shh.. I will be with you.." he cooed in her ear. He led her to the stairs and all of the talking stopped. Every single person in the room turned toward the staircase where the vampire king and his soon to be bride stood. "Be calm.." he whispered in her ear. Vlad led her down the stairs and she held her skirt up to keep from tripping. "Good.. Nothing happened yet.." his mind said in relief. He led her down into the crowd and they parted like the red sea. Anette was slightly afraid of the crowd. "This is my future queen." Vlad said loud and clear to the crowd.The crowd just stared back. She was nervous by their stares. She tried to hide behind Vlad but he wouldn't let her. He led her to a group of important vampire lords and their wives. The lords and their wives curtsied and bowed to the vampire king and his bride to be. Vlad nodded and Anette nodded her head slightly with her eyes lowered in shyness. The lords spoke with Vlad and the women gathered around Anette to talk with her. She was shy but answered their questions and told them about herself. They were fascinated with her much to her dismay.

Vlad after a while took Anette to dance. He took her hand and waist and she held his hand and placed her hand on his shoulder. He led her in a waltz and other couples began to join in. Anette smiled at him and let him move closer to her. The music began to slow and so did their dancing. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her hair. Anette was growing tired and Vlad knew it. He had his arm around her waist as she leaned against him while he spoke with several vampires. Eventually she did fall asleep but that was when the guests left. Vlad lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room. He got her dressed in one of his shirts and tucked her into bed and got in with her. He fell asleep with her and dreamed of her and their future children.

**To Be Continued.**


	44. Unforgettable Night

A SECOND CHANCE CH. 44

"Unforgettable Night"

Anette woke up the next evening to see that Vlad was awake and was watching her. "Good evening stalker." she said as she sat up and stretched out her sleepy limbs. He chuckled. "Good evening my stalkee." he said with a smile. She laughed and so did he. She kissed him and he kissed back. She got dressed in a shirt and jeans. He was already dressed in jeans, a shirt, and boots. Anette ate some food and drank some orange pineapple juice. Vlad drank blood as usual. Anette sighed and smiled at him as she remembered her dreams. Her perfect dreams of how she would lose her virginity to him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "About some dreams.." she answered. "Oh really?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes really." she replied with a giggle. "What are they about?" "I can't tell you." she said with a wink.

Later that night Anette was wearing a Dimmu Borgir camisole with matching pentegram panties underneath her pajama pants. Vlad was somewhere else. He was wearing his old clothes and let his hair down. Anette was laying in bed completely comfortable and unsuspecting. Anette was watching TV and had her hair tied back. Vlad leaned against the door outside and waited for the perfect opportunity. Anette was watching some old black and white movies on TCM. She looked beautiful even though she wasn't trying. Vlad opened the door silently and sauntered in with his shirt unbuttoned, his pants loose, and his hair down. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to notice him.

Anette eventually looked over and was shocked. "Oh my god.." she whispered. He chuckled. "Do you like what you see darling?" he purred. She could only nod. He chuckled sexually. "I don't look like I want sex do I?" Anette asked with a blush. "You look so innocent.." he answered in a purr. "I want to look better for my first time.." she said shyly. "Then hurry up." he said with a smirk. Anette quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut excitedly and put her back to it blushing madly. Her heart was beating one hundred times faster than normal. It felt like it was going to burst from her chest! She opened a cabinet and dug through its contents. She didn't find anything. "DAMMIT!" her mind swore. She had to settle with what she had on. She took her pants off and let her hair down and checked herself in the mirror. She checked her legs to make sure that they were shaved and her armpits. They were shaved and looked perfect. She took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror again. She looked great and opened the door shyly. Vlad was leaning against the wall nearby and he smiled at her. "You look perfect." he purred. She blushed and shyly walked near him. Vlad swept Anette off of her feet bridal style and carried her to the bed. She squealed slightly in surprise and her foot hit the power button on the TV on accident. The room was pitch black and she felt herself being set down on the satin sheets. Suddenly several candles lit and in the dim light she could see Vlad's handsome glory standing over her. She blushed even more as he took his shirt off. "I want you my little vixen.." he purred causing her to turn bright red. Vlad crawled up to her and straddled her hips. His fingers dug into her hair and his cold lips kissed her warm lips hard. His cold tongue slipped into her warm, sweet mouth and he explored her mouth deeply and passionately. She moaned at his kiss. Her fingers wound around his thick raven locks and hung on tight. He groaned in return and kissed harder. They kissed for several minutes before she finally pulled away for breath. She panted and gasped for breath as he panted. "I love you.." he panted. "I love you too.." she gasped. "I want this to be the best night of your life.." he whispered. "It will be.." she whispered back. Their kisses became deeper, hungrier, and more passionate.

Eventually they pulled away and Vlad kicked off his boots. "You are beautiful my vixen.." he purred as he licked her neck slowly. She moaned. "You look like a god.." she gasped. He smiled and rubbed her sides. She moaned in return and gripped his back. "And you are a goddess.." he purred as his hands went up her camisole. She moaned again and licked his cheek. He chuckled. "Affectionate you are.." he growled. "Yes.." she gasped out before she moaned again from his rubbing and curious hands. His hands went out of her shirt and pulled her camisole off. Vlad growled at the body underneath him. Anette looked up at him shyly. "So beautiful.." he growled as he leaned down to her chest. She was nervous and shy and was tempted to cover her chest. His hands pinned her arms down to prevent exactly that from happening. He growled like a wolf. He licked one of her breasts and she gasped completely in shock. He latched onto one of her peaks and suckled gently and tenderly as his hands dug into her hair. She moaned and went limp. He continued suckling and groaned as his senses began to swam. He pulled away and licked her face and she licked back. Soon all the felt was heat, sweat, skin, passion, and love. Vlad took her underwear off and nuzzled her stomach. She moaned and gripped his hair as he pressed light kisses onto her stomach. She moaned again and gasped for breath.

To her innocent eyes Vlad pulled away and took off his pants. Anette could only stare in shock at his perfect body. She was nervous from the size of his length. He smirked and growled. "Do you like what you see?" he purred. "Yes..." she gasped out wide eyed. He smirked and parted her legs. "Good girl.." he cooed as he settled himself inbetween her legs. She squealed in surprise as she felt something prod against her untouched lands. "Shh.. shh.." he cooed. He began to grind against her and she moaned as he groaned. He groaned and growled as he got ready to slide in. "Be ready my love.." he panted as he slid himself in ever so slowly and gently. She gasped and whimpered slightly from the stretching. He groaned and panted as he slid in still ever so slowly further in. When he was all the way in he groaned long and slow. "So long.." he panted. "So long I've waited to do this with you again.." "You've been faithful ever since my death?" she gasped out. "Yes.." he groaned as he began to thrust and move slowly and gently. She was amazed. He didn't have sex for over 500 years just for her! She felt her heart flutter at that and she moaned and gripped his back. He began to thrust faster and harder as he felt her grip his back. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "More.." she gasped as she clawed his back. He gladly obliged and thrusted harder and faster. She began to moan louder and louder with each thrust until eventually she climaxed. His ears feasted on her fiery scream of pleasure and love. He roared and released. She opened her eyes to see his satisfied face as he collapsed on her. She gasped at his sudden weight on her but never the less held him close as he panted on her. He slid out and flopped down next to her dragging her on top of him. "I love you.." he panted. "I love you too.." she gasped. They kissed and Vlad set Anette down next to him. They embraced and fell asleep in each eachother's arms.

**To Be Continued.**


	45. A Story Needs To Be Told

A Second Chance ch.45

"A Story Needs To Be Told"

Anette woke up the next day and heard the water running in the bathroom. She stretched and smiled as she remembered the night before. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to see Vlad showering. She smiled and opened the curtain and snuck in behind him. He wasn't paying attention and she wrapped her arms around his stomach. He looked to her and smiled. "Good evening." he said. "Good evening." she answered. He rubbed some soap into her hair and she giggled. "I took a shower yesterday." she said. "It won't hurt." he chuckled. She let him wash her hair for her. "There. All done." he said. She washed the soap out of her hair and got out of the shower with him. She shook her head like a dog and got him wet. He laughed and rubbed her hair with a towel. She squealed and squirmed and he pinned her down. He scrubbed her hair until it was much drier and frizzy. "You messed up my hair!" she whined. "You can spray it with something. I know you have something for that." he said. She hit him playfully. He laughed and she laughed too. He wrapped themselves in a big towel and took her to lay on the bed. She snuggled in his arms as he held her. "Exactly why are we sharing a towel?" she asked. He chuckled. "So you can keep me warm.." he said. She smiled and snuggled more. He turned on the TV so they could watch it together. She snuggled in his arms as they watched old movies. They were showing Nosferatu. "A classic." Anette said. "A bad one at that." Vlad added. She laughed. "I suppose so."

An hour later Vlad was kissing Anette as her arms were around his neck and she was kissing back. She pulled away and he tried to kiss her again. "No Vlad that's enough.." she said as she pushed him away. He frowned. "Well what can we do?" she asked. "Well.. It's kind of late.." he said. "It is." she agreed. Vlad stood up and put on his pants. "Where are you going?" she asked as she grasped his arm. "I need to do some paper work." he said. "I am the king of the vampires." "You are.." she answered. He put on his shirt and kissed her then went to work on paperwork. Anette took out her laptop and put on her bra and panties and threw one of Vlad's shirts over them. She put the laptop on the bed in front of her. She laid down in front of it and opened up her story. She looked at what she last wrote. She continued writing and writing.

Vlad was busy working on her birthday present. He was trying to figure out what he could get her. Jewelry? No he had some of hers locked away. A dress? No he still had some of her old ones. He couldn't think of anything. He sighed and started on the paperwork he was supposed to do. Anette kept writing. Words were flowing from her fingers. She was watching Dracula 1979 as she wrote. When she saw Frank Langella on a horse a idea popped into her head. She suddenly saw Vlad riding up to her with his shirt unbuttoned wearing pants and riding boots. She was wearing a peasant top and a gypsy skirt. She blushed as she realized how ridiculous her fantasy was and continued typing. But of course she had seen Vlad ride a horse before long long ago. He was so handsome when he did. He looked happy and free and she was always glad to be the first one to greet him so she could see the smile on his face. She blushed more. She wanted him to be happy again. He was but not as happy as he was then. She continued writing. "This story will make him happy." she thought happily. She was almost done with it too. How lovely it was to write a true story that only he would see. Vlad walked into the room and saw Anette writing. She had a smile on her face and a healthy glow to her skin. "Hello my darling." he said causing her to jump and slam the laptop shut. "Hello." she said flustered.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing." she answered. "You were doing something." he said as he snooped around. "I was." "What was it?" "A surprise." she answered. "For my birthday?" he asked. "Yes." He chuckled. "I can't wait to see it." he said as he kissed her temple and left the room. Anette continued writing and finished the story. She typed the two final words and saved the document. She would let Vlad read it on his birthday the next day.

**To Be Continued.**


	46. Surprises

**A Second Chance ch.46**

**"Surprises"**

The next day was Halloween, Vlad's birthday. Anette had her laptop sitting in the study. "Open up the laptop and your present is there." she said. Vlad opened up the laptop and saw a document pulled up. It was a story. Anette left him alone so he could read it. He sat down and began to read it. _Vlad this is for you. I wanted to give you something special so I wrote our story down. I hope you like it, Anette._ He smiled. He moved down to chapter one and started to read. She was writing from her point of view as she remembered it. She told him about her life before he took her away. She was poor and orphaned at fifteen. She explained everything and described how she was treated. She was spat at and called a heathen, treated like dirt to be walked on.

Then it changed to when they first met. She described her fear and hesitance as she was taken away to be the impaler's bride. She described her first night at the castle in great detail to show how intimidated and afraid she was. He could just imagine the thoughts racing in her mind. He went onto chapter two. She described her first full day at the castle. She described how she tried to escape but how he had caught her. He kept reading and reading about all that she had experienced. It was fascinating to see through her eyes and understand what she felt. He kept reading and reading still, he couldn't stop.

She described falling love with him and admitting it to him. She described being married to him and the wedding night. She described everything and eventually two words were at the bottom of the document. _The End._ Vlad had read it all in one night! He was amazed at her story and a idea came to him. For her birthday he would get it published.

Anette came in later and saw Vlad closing the laptop. "Did you finish it?" she asked. He nodded. "It was amazing." he said with a smile as he took her into his arms and kissed her. "I loved it." She smiled as his forehead rested against hers. "I'm glad you liked it." she said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room to their bed room. They got in bed and fell asleep happily.

Days later Vlad had printed out the story and took it to a publisher. Vlad sat in the publisher's silent office as the publisher read it. He hoped that it would be published. The publisher put it down and cleared his throat. "Who exactly wrote this?" he asked. "My girlfriend." Vlad answered. "Her name?" "Anette Pyre." Clearly something clicked in the publisher's brain. "She wrote something amazing. It seems like she was actually there." he said. "You have no idea.." went through Vlad's brain. "We will be happy to publish this." the man said with a smile. Vlad smiled. "Thank you. It'll be a wonderful surprise for her." he said.

Anette was unaware of Vlad's intentions and was at home laying in bed with Kiki, Lenore, and Aleera. She was watching TV when Vlad came home. He walked in and she smiled at him. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Just a walk." he said as he took his jacket off and flopped onto the bed next to her. "You were dressed up pretty nice." Anette said eyeing his clothing. "I just felt like wearing something different." Vlad answered in his defense. Anette sighed and eventually left him alone.

Weeks later the first copy of the novel was printed and Vlad picked it up to give to Anette. He went home and went into his study. He locked the door and opened his desk drawer and took out a small box. He opened it and inside there was a gold ring with a ruby stone. He took it out and stuck it inside the pages of the book. Anette was getting dressed for a little date with Vlad. She wore a black and white striped strapless top with a black skirt and black boots with fishnet. They were going to have dinner and talk, nothing big. But Vlad had different plans.

Vlad and Anette had dinner at home and talked for a bit. Vlad was almost nervous about her answer. After dinner Vlad and Anette went onto the balcony. "It's beautiful.." she said as she gazed up at the full moon. "It is.." he said. He was so anxious to give her the book. "I have a surprise for you.." he said finally. Anette looked at Vlad and he took out the book. She gasped as she saw the title. It was her book! "You.. You did this for me?" she asked completely shocked. He nodded. "Yes. It had to be shared." he said with a smile. She hugged him. "I love it!! Thank you!!" she said excitedly. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Anette opened the book to flip through it. The pages fell open at one section of the book. She gasped. Inbetween the pages was a gold ring with a ruby on it. Vlad took the ring and book from her. He set the book down and got down on one knee before her. Vlad took Anette's hand and held it. "Anette Pyre will you marry me?" he asked. Anette was completely shocked. She could only stare in shock. Vlad waited silently for her answer. "Love me.. Before the last petal falls.." he pleaded. She couldn't help but smile. He quoted her favorite fairy tale. "Yes. Yes I will." Anette answered. Vlad smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger as he rose to his feet. He lifted her up and twirled her around. She giggled and laughed as he laughed too. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her as she kissed back.

Vlad was finally happy at last. He had the love of his life and after life as his fiancee.

**To Be Continued.**


	47. Eternal Love

**A Second Chance ch.47**

**"Eternal Love"**

A week passed since the engagement and Anette was back to song writing. She finished the song she had been working on for three years. It was recorded and made into a video. Anette was beautiful in it. She showed her perfect body and got a ton of attention in the US for it. She was named one of the top ten gorgeous women alive. She and Vlad were laughing at what the people said about her. _"Her fiancee is one of the luckiest men alive." _said one actor and another said, _"I had never seen a Romanian woman before but if they all look like her I'm going to live there." _They laughed hysterically. _"Her fiancee is the descendant of Vlad the impaler so I'm wondering if she really loves him or if she's just a bit obsessed." _said one woman. They laughed again at the comment. "These people are so odd." Vlad said with a chuckle. Anette giggled. "Well at least I'm getting attention and they mentioned our engagement!" she said. He smiled. "So men will stay away from you." he teased. She laughed. "True." she giggled.

Things were going smoothly. They were happy together and Anette's book hit the new york time's best seller list. She was being recognized around the world for her talent. Vlad was proud of her and so were the vampires. They couldn't wait for her to be one of their own. They were pressuring Vlad to turn her and marry her as soon as possible. He was going to turn her anyway but he wanted her to be ready for it. As they watched TV one night Vlad couldn't take his eyes off of Anette's neck. Anette noticed. "Are you hungry?" she asked a little anxiously. "I need to turn you some time soon.." he answered. "You can turn me now.." she said softly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It can never be undone." "I want to be with you forever..." she whispered. Vlad took off his shirt and took Anette into his arms. "I will be as gentle as I can.." he assured her.

He leaned into her neck and licked her flesh slowly, savoring her taste. He could feel her jugular beating against his tongue. He nibbled her skin slightly with his fangs to show her what it felt like. She shuddered slightly at the sensation. "Are you sure?" he asked once more to make sure. "Yes.. I don't want you to lose me again.." she whispered. He smiled and slowly and as gently as he could sank his fangs into her neck. She whimpered loudly in pain as she felt his fangs penetrate her skin and open her vein. He began to drink slowly and as gently as he could. Her blood was so sweet and exhilarating. Anette was growing dizzy and was feeling weak. Vlad pulled away from her neck and held his shirt to the wound to keep it from staining her clothes or the sheets. He ran a fang across his wrist causing blood to surface and held it to her mouth. She latched onto the cut and drank his black blood. It tasted metallic and of herbs and spices with a slightly sweet flavor to it. She drank for a few minutes then Vlad pulled his wrist away. He took his shirt away from her wound and sank his fangs back into the holes. He kept drinking and could hear her heartbeat slowing and her moans of pain. The fact that he was causing her pain nearly brought tears to his eyes. Eventually her heartbeat was weak and slow, she was dying. She moaned so softly and weakly one last time as her heart pounded a weak last pulse.. then it stopped completely..

Anette went limp in Vlad's arms. She was dead. He pulled away from her neck and licked her neck clean and healed the wound. He held her head to his shoulder and cradled her in his arms, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Please live.." he whispered. Anette was going through her journey. Her soul was floating around waiting to be sent back to her body. Her soul saw Vlad holding her body. Her soul dived into her body and went straight into her dead heart. She moaned weakly and opened her undead eyes. They were still the same beautiful aqua blue. Vlad smiled and hugged her to him as he cradled her. "Welcome to your new life my bride.." he said softly. She smiled weakly and went limp against his chest. "You are so weak my bride.." he cooed. She whimpered and nodded weakly. He held her head next to his neck. "Drink from me Anette.." he said softly. She nuzzled his neck weakly and licked the skin. She felt her fangs lengthen and she sank her fangs into his neck. He groaned and held her close and tight. Anette drank his delicious blood from his neck until she felt strong. She pulled away and licked his skin clean and his wound healed. "Good.." he said as he hugged her. "You are my vampire bride now.. at last.." Vlad said. Anette smiled and kissed him and he kissed back.

Anette awoke the next night and felt odd that she didn't have to eat food anymore. Vlad was in the room with her drinking blood nearby. He smiled. "Good evening my vampiress." he said. She smiled and got out of bed. She walked to him and took the glass of blood from his hand and downed it in a single gulp. He chuckled and poured himself another glass since she took his. Anette sat down on Vlad's lap and he held her close. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Powerful.." she said with a smile. "That is normal. You are powerful now." he answered. She smiled.

Two weeks later Anette was being dressed in a red satin wedding dress with black lace sleeves and a black lace veil. Vlad was dressed as he was at their first wedding. When she was finally ready Anette went down to the great hall and the doors opened for her. Everyone turned to see the vampire bride. Vlad was stunned at her beauty. She was more beautiful than she was at their first wedding. She walked down the aisle like any bride would but with more grace and beauty. Vlad smiled at his bride as she walked down the aisle to him. She reached him and took his hand that he held out to her. A vampire stood before the couple and read the vows. "I do.." they said together in unison. "I now pronounce you man and wife, king and queen." the vampire said. Vlad and Anette leaned into each other and kissed passionately. The vampires applauded and the king and queen pulled away from their kiss. Vlad carried his wife to their bedroom for their wedding night.

**3 Months Later.**

Anette was moaning and whimpering and crying out in pain as she gave birth. Vlad paced outside and he heard a baby's scream and then another. She had given birth to twin boys. Anette was holding her baby boys in her arms as Vlad came in. He smiled as he saw his newborn boys. She smiled weakly at him. "They are so beautiful.." he said as he sat next to her. The babies were still crying for food. "They must feed from you." Vlad said. Anette looked up at him. "Ummm.." she said. "They need blood.." he said. "Oh.." she said as she took her shirt off. The babies instantly grew tiny little fangs and bit into her breasts. She squeaked in surprise. Vlad chuckled and watched his boys feed on their mother's blood. "What should their names be?" Anette asked. "Mercia and Radu." Vlad said. Anette smiled. "They're perfect for them." she said.

It was a hassle raising two young boys. But they grew up to be smart and they resembled their father. A little girl soon followed. She was named Elizabeta and she looked like her mother. Elizabeta was very smart and would keep her brothers out of trouble the best she could. But mainly they would ignore her and get in trouble and would receive a, "I told you so." afterwords. The children grew up to be powerful and beautiful. When the kids moved out Vlad and Anette (who hadn't aged a day) would keep having children. And through some of Vlad's power Kiki, Lenore, and Aleera would never die or age and would be forever their companions.

The vampire king and queen still live in the castle. Some have been their food, some have gotten too close, and some have just seen them. They will remain forever young and forever happy and in love.

**The End.**


End file.
